El renacer de la armonia , la ultima batalla
by FlutterRage
Summary: Equestria esta bajo peligro por un ser de colosal magia las chicas tendran que enfrentarlo , pero no estaran solas 6 guerreros que en el pasado se enfrentaron a este ser las ayudaran a proteger el reyno de sus terribles garras
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: En una dimension lejana 6 guerreros luchaban para salvar su mundo de las terribles garras de un ser llamar DarkMage,su casi ilimitado poder le permitia crear y controlar criaturas malignas de corazones oscuros .  
>Solo 6 guerreros generales de sus ejercitos los mas fuertes de sus mundo , intentaban derrotar a DarkMage ,uniendo sus poderes intentan sellar los poderes de aquel vil ser pero antes de que ocurra ;unas cadenas enviadas por este atacan a los guerreros hiriendolos gravemente,no contento con eso usando su poder magico expulso a los guerreros a un portal de espacio -tiempo cayendo en Equestria, donde una Princesa Celestia observa melancolicamente la Luna despues de desterrar a su hermana a esta.<br>Observo 6 resplandores que a lo lejos se notaba su inminente choque ademas de que aquel hechizo que hizo el mago los mantiviesen congelados , dispersos por toda Equestria sin saber que estaban a punto de despertar...

**Cap 1: El despertar de un guerrero**  
>1000 años después: Canterlot<br>Despues de vencer a Discord : Twilight y sus amigas regresan airosas de trunfo una vez mas Equestria fue salvada por los Elementos de la Armonia.  
>-No es bueno volver a casa : dijo Twilight a las demás<br>-Si que lo es : añadió Applejack  
>-Este viaje si que fue pesado para todas : exclamo Rarity<br>-Hay que hacer una fiesta por nuestro retorno y triunfo : propuso Pinkie Pie  
>-Todas estamos exahustas ,no creo que sea buen momento : dijo Rainbow Ya en sus respectivos hogares,Twilight tiene sueños o visiones donde ve sumida Equestria en la destrucción y una silueta espectral riéndose maniáticamente.<br>Mientras eso Angel, el conejo mascota de Fluttershy asustado por una sensación desconocida huye hacia el bosque Everfree.

En lo cual ella lo sigue, aunque un poco temblorosa por entrar a tan tenebroso y sombrio lugar.  
>Ya en sus proximidades Angel entra en una oscura cueva la cual carente de luz propia, salvo la luz de la luna ; sin pensarlo 2 veces Fluttershy entra a la sombria cueva en la cual un exahusto angel señala una roca , la cual en realidad era un bloque de hielo; en el cual yacia un pegaso de pelaje colo nube (un poco azulado)y crin amarillo; en tanto ella asombrada por aquel hallazgo vio , lo que su mascota quería mostrarle ,¿pero por que tanta urgencia en buscarlo?.<p>

Fluttershy intento abrir aquella prisión de hielo pero sin éxito alguno…ya por rendirse ve como el hielo se desmorona haciendo caer al pegaso encerrado en este , para su sorpresa este demuestra señales de vida , a lo cual Fluttershy lo lleva a su cabaña y lo acomoda en una parte de la sala.  
>A la mañana siguiente Fluttershy un poco rezagada por lo que paso anoche vio al pony despertarse y abrir sus ojos.<br>¿Quién eres tú? : le dijo aquel pony , mi nombre es Fluttershy : dijo en voz baja.

¿Dónde estoy? : le pregunto confusamente, estas en mi casa , yo te traje anoche de una cueva encerrado en una prisión de hielo.  
>¿Por qué estabas allí? : le pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy.<br>–No lo se : le dijo, lo único que recuerdo fue que me enfrente a un ser maligno y casi por derrotarlo el no ataco , a mi y a mis camaradas.  
>¿Cómo te llamas?: pregunto Fluttershy una vez mas pero mas segura de si misma.<br>–Mi nombre es Zefiro : líder y general de la Hoja Resplandeciente de Ossyria.  
>Me siento un poco exahusto pero porque, no lo entiendo ,¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?,<br>¿Qué hizo el para mandarme aquí? ,Me preguntaba a mi mismo.  
>En tanto sono la puerta , Hola Fluttershy : dijo Twilight ; ¿para que querías verme?.<br>Bueno es por el, señalando aquel pegaso , lo encontré en una cueva congelado quien sabe por cuanto tiempo ; le pregunte su origen y no lo recuerda bien y talvez puedas ayudarme : dijo Fluttershy.  
>-Hare lo que pueda: dijo Twilight ; Hola me llamo Twilight ¿cual es tu nombre?.<br>-Mi nombre es Zefiro: es un placer conocerte se ve que este es un hermoso lugar mientra asoma su cabeza hacia la ventana.  
>–Si lo es – exclamaron ambas , se parece mucho a mi hogar antes de que el apareciera.<br>¿Aparecer quien?-preguntaron intrigadas, aquel que destruyo mi hogar con sus malvadas criaturas ; yo lo combati con otro 5 , estuvimos a punto de derrotarlo pero el nos tendio una trampa y bueno aquí me encuentro.  
>–Las dos vieron tristeza en la mirada de aquel pony que se lamentaba el no haber hecho nada para salvar a su nación.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 : Bienvenida**  
>-Tengo que buscarlos : exclamo Zefiro mientras se levanta ,pero cae instantáneamente por falta de energía.<br>–Cuidado: le dicen las 2 ponys mientras lo ayudan a echarse, en eso observa una marca en su flanco trasero y exclama: ¿Qué es este extraño dibujo que aparece?.  
>-¿Qué no sabes?: dijo Twilight , eso es tu Cutie Mark…. ¿Cutie Mark?: pregunto y que es eso ; bueno eso es ,es un símbolo que representa en lo que eres especial.<br>–Que rara es tu cutie mark , que representa : dijo Twilight , no lo se dijo Zefiro.  
>–Su cutie mark es una espada de hielo y una lanza de fuego cruzadas y encima una hoja de arce rodeados de un aura brillante.<br>–Bueno ,yo soy experto en el uso de armas como espadas , lanzas y demás : dijo Zefiro pero que hay de la hoja de arce , le preguntaron al pegaso.  
>–Sera porque me gustan los animales y la naturaleza , dijo Zefiro ;<br>-Ya habiendo culminando sus preguntas Fluttershy y Twilight decidieron mostrarle el pueblo. Esto es Ponyville: dijo Twilight señalando el pueblo en donde se podía ver tranquilidad y un clima de armonía y paz.  
>Caminando por ahí Zefiro, observando el pueblo no se fijo y tropezó con una hiperactiva pony rosa.<br>–Hola Pinkie : dijeron Twilight y Fluttershy, pero todavía el pegaso estaba en el suelo recuperando de del golpe.  
>En cuanto se levanto Zefiro fue aturdido por las seguidas preguntas de Pinkie Pie.<br>–Hola , ¿Quién eres? ,¿Eres nuevo?, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? , ¿Quieres una fiesta? Eheheheh…, mientras saltaba feliz de un lado a otro.  
>-¿Quién es?, pregunto alas chicas , es Pinkie Pie es una buena amiga nuestra, es algo activa eso es todo ,¿algo? Se pregunto asi mismo.<br>–Bueno es un placer conocerte Pinkie : Te hare una fiesta de bienvenida ¿Qué dices? , no es mucha molestia, Pregunta un poco timido , no para nada exclama Pinkie, ven a SugarCubeCorner al anochecer ; ahí estare dijo Zefiro antes de retirarse. A lo lejos Pinkie gritaba : No lo olvideeeeeeees .  
>–Que pony mas entusiasta ; se decía a si mismo pero pararon un momento en la plaza para descansar un rato.<br>–Que hermoso dia tiene, asi es siempre aquí : les pregunto fascinado por el cielo despejado.  
>–Casi siempre: dijeron ambas; los pony pegaso se encarga del clima, en eso del cielo cayo Rainbow Dash intentando hacer una maniobra de vuelo ha alta velocidad.<br>–Hola chicas disculpa por la entrada: dijo Rainbow ; ¿Quién es su acompañante?, pregunto , es Zefiro es nuevo en el pueblo o algo haci , le estamos mostrando el pueblo para que lo conociese mejor.  
>–Hola Zefiro, asi que eres nuevo te gusta la velocidad, quieres hacer carrera: exclamo Rainbow .<br>–No estoy del todo bien , dijo Zefiro al ver su cuerpo frágil por permanecer tanto tiempo dormido.  
>–Sera para otra ocasión ok , bueno ya me voy a Cloudsdale a ver un asunto no vemos: dijo Rainbow mientras se alejaba y su silueta se perdia en el cielo .<br>En eso apareció una unicornio muy bella, su nombre Rarity.  
>–Hola chicas , dijo ella , hola Rarity: dijeron ambas ponys , pero quien es ese apuesto pony que esta ahí , les pregunto , es Zefiro , dijo Twilight, presentate no seas descortez.<br>–Hola me llamo Rarity y tu quien eres .  
>–Mi nombre Zefiro , encantado de conocerte además que hemosa eres.<br>–Gracias: dijo algo ruborizada, bueno nos vemos Rarity.  
>–Hasta luego ,dijo Zefiro mientras recorría el pueblo aunque un poco débil siguió caminando hasta llegar a SuitAppleAcres siendo presentado a Applejack por Twilight.<br>–Chicas ¿Quién es este pony?: dijo Applejack.  
>Es un nuevo amigo aquí en Ponyville , se llama Zefiro , Pinkie Pie le hara una fiesta al anochecer ,nos vemos ahí, cuenta con eso dijo Applejack mientras guardaba la ultima carreta de manzanas del dia.<br>Ya caída la noche , en la fiesta por la llegada de Zefiro , todas la pasaban bien bailando, haciendo juegos y demás , las chicas hablaban sobre el nuevo pony y cual fue su primera impresión  
>. A el le agradaban la actitud de las chicas eran nobles y de sentimientos puros , aunque también se sentía nostálgico al ver ese pueblo que le recordaba al suyo ,en aquellos tiempos de pas y armonía.<br>-¿Te encuentras bien?: le pregunto Twilight mientras via como derramaba una lagrima por los dolorosos recuerdos.  
>–Si estoy bien solo recordé algo triste , solo eso : dijo Zefiro<br>-Ven divierte, la fiesta esta buena : dijo Pinkie mientras bailaba de un lado hacia otro.  
>–Es que soy un poco reservadoen eso por no se decir timido, ambas recordaron un poco el parecido de su personalidad ha cierta pegaso que conocen.<br>–Ya pasada la fiesta, Zefiro sintió una extraña aura maligna que provenía del bosque Everfree, el ya conocía esa aura pero no estaba seguro….. Asi que donde te quedaras a dormir le preguntaron las chicas, no lo se ; dijo un poco cansado. Te puedes quedar conmigo en la biblioteca si quieres dijo Twilight.  
>–Gracias pero no quiero abusar de su generosidad, no es nada; a lo que Fluttershy dijo : también podrías quedarte en mi casa si lo deseas.<br>–Bueno me quedare en tu casa por un tiempo hasta que haga la mia ; a lo q Fluttershy se sonrojo un poco .  
>–El quería saber de donde provenía exactamente aquella aura y por que en ese lugar tenia que estar un 100% seguro que era algo malo.<br>–Me parece o aquí hay algo :comentaba Applejack a Rainbow Dash  
>-No especulen mal , chicas : dijo Twilight a Applejack y Rainbow .<br>–Zefiro, sabia que la casa de Fluttershy era la mas cercana al bosque Everfree , ya que estuvo allí en un principio asi que podía investigar mas sobre la extraña aura que sentía, sabia que algo iba a ocurrir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 : Un ataque inesperado **

El dia salía tan hermoso como de costumbre, el aire calido recorría el pueblo, que hermosos eran los sueños de Zefiro, pero entonces un aura oscura cubrió el lugar y vio una aniquilación que lo dejo perplejo , en eso una sombra intentento atacarlo ,cuando fue despertado abruptamente por Angel que saltaba sobre su espalda.

-Oh lo siento: decía Fluttershy algo apenada, no quería que despertaras aun.  
>No hay problema : exclamo Zefiro, no es nada además ya estoy acostumbrado a despertar asi, siempre lo hacia mi amigo Shadow.<br>-¿Y como era ese pony? : pregunto fluttershy.  
>–No era un pony , era un lobo : le dijo amablemente .<br>-¡Un lobo! : grito algo asustada, tu mascota es un lobo , pero son seres que devoran ponys ;no puede ser que tengas de amigo un lobo.  
>–Si yo lo crie desde que era cachorro, y le enseñe ciertas habilidades con el hielo.<p>

–Y usa como un latigo sus 2 colas : le dijo Fluttershy algo impresionada por lo dicho hace un momento.  
>-¿Dos colas? : le dijo Zefiro ; el no tiene 2 colas solo una ,nunca vi a un lobo que tuviera 2 , eso es extraño.<br>–En eso Fluttershy le mostro una guía de criaturas muchas de las cuales existían en el bosque Everfree; y le mostro la imagen de un "lobo" del bosque Everfree el cual en si no se parecía a su lobo , sino a una clase de felino ; con rasgos caninos , muy extraño para el. Lo mas extraño es que estos comían mucha clases de animales incluidos ponys, además usaban sus dos colas para atrapar a su victima a manera de latigo, el color de estos eran de un azul oscuro.

–Ah! : exclamo Zefiro , mi lobo no se parece en nada al que esta en los libros, y asi Zefiro empezó a describirle con lujo de detalles como era su amigo y sobre la nobleza de su corazón.  
>–Es una criatura fascinante: exclamo Fluttershy, algo emocionada . ¿Y donde esta? : pregunto.<br>-La verdad no lo se , cuando cai a este lugar vi por una fracción de segundo como el y mi arma caian pero no se donde.  
>–Tal vez te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo : dijo Fluttershy ya saliendo de la casa.<br>–Iremos al bosque Everfree ; bueno ya que hay me hallaste: dijo Zefiro mientras avanzaba hacia el .  
>–Pero es tenebroso; le decía asustada Fluttershy . –No te preocupes si no nos separamos todo estará bien : dijo Zefiro tratando de reconfortar a Fluttershy.<br>–Ahí fue donde te encontré : dijo Fluttershy mientras mostraba aquella cueva .  
>–Muy bien adentrémonos , le dijo pero mientras mas entraban mas oscuro era , hasta que tropezaron con algo, era otro bloque de hielo .<br>-¿Podra ser?: dijo Zefiro mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Fluttershy.  
>–Si es el dijo entuciasmado, después de tanto tiempo crei que nunca lo volveria a ver. –¿Pero como lo saco de ahí? : se pregunto Zefiro .<br>–Ah ya se mientras tomaba una vara con la boca , mientras Fluttershy veía como una pequeña ráfaga emanaba de el, concentrando su energía y aura dijo "**POWER STRIKE",**solo vio como un fuerte golpe quebró el hielo donde estaba preso el lobo , acto seguido Zefiro cayo exahusto por el uso de la técnica.  
>–Todavia no me recupero : decía Zefiro , mientras ponía a su amigo en su lomo , además de ver su arma , la cual era dorada con unión de varios cristales preciosos fundidos.<br>–En eso quiso tocarla y aquel arma imponente se desvaneció, solo viendo una especie de mango que encajaba perfectamente con su pata.  
>–¿Pero que paso? , ¿mi arma por que ha cambiado?, no lo entiendo : se decía a si mismo pero fue interrumpido por Fluttershy diciendo que ya era hora de regresar a casa.<p>

–El es tu amigo Shadow: decía Fluttershy mientras acariciaba el pelaje de aquella criatura que comenzó a dar señales de vida pero todavía aun no despertaba.  
>–Ves que es distinto a lo que tu conocias como lobos : le decía Zefiro algo pensativo : ¿Su aura no era la que sentí, de quien es?, pensaba algo inquietado.<br>–Estas bien: dijo Fluttershy mientras cubria a la criatura con una manta lila.  
>–Si , solo que me quede pensado porque regreso a ser un cachorro , solo eso.<br>–Cuando el pequeño lobo empezó a abrir los ojos, parándose lentamente fue donde Zefiro y dio un salto que hizo caer al pegaso mientras lo ensalivava.  
>–Para ShadowIce: por favor yo también te extrañe mucho amigo pero luego seguimos jugando.<br>–Te presento a Fluttershy ella fue quien me encontró y me dio hospedaje a si que se bueno con ella. En eso ShadowIce se acerco a ella y también la empujo .  
>–Veo que le caes bien nunca vi que Shadow se encariñara con alguien tan rápidamente, incluso con mi camaradas les tomo tiempo para que los tratase bien.<br>–Bueno no se que decir: dijo Fluttershy En eso, Zefiro sintió el aura que buscaba pero con mas fuerza lo cual después de eso escucharon gritos de ayuda, provenían de Ponyville,eran gritos de los ponys pidiendo ayuda.  
>–¡Quedate! : le dijo a Fluttershy en voz de orden , Shadow cuida de ella yo vere el porque de los gritos.<br>–Yo también voy dijo algo asustada, pero Zefiro la interrumpió diciendo : esto es muy peligroso ,no quiero que te arriesgues por gusto.  
>–Mis amigas, quiero ir por favor ; le suplicaba a Zefiro, este acepto pero con la condición de que estuviera cerca de Shadow y a cierta distancia de la conmocion.<br>–Llegando a Ponyville, observo como 5 minotauros con armaduras azules y lanzas en forma de tridente de los cuales emanaba rayos.  
>–No puede ser : exclamo Zefiro , pero como ,como están aquí ; de ellos es el aura maligna , son Taurospear.<br>–Sirvientes de DarkMage: pero como , no lo puedo creer; Zefiro se vio algo impactado al ver como estas criaturas destruían el pueblo.

–En eso recordo como en el pasado el podía derrotar cientos de ellos sin mucho esfuerzo.  
>–Pero en esta condición y sin mi arma , ¡ Demonios¡ ,se lamentaba Zefiro.<br>–Como puedo hacerles frente , pero se acordó de aquel mango que tenia en la pata. ¿Podra ser que?...Bueno intentare detenerlos.  
>–Hey aquí bestias estúpidas, les decía mientras los alejaba del pueblo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – Una batalla confusa, una verdad aparece **

Siganme criaturas tontas : decía mientras los alejaba de Ponyville , ya en las afueras, Zefiro rodeado por las criaturas se dijo asi mismo .ojala sea lo que pienso que es. Mientras Fluttershy reunió a las otras 5 ponys al ver todo el caos causado por las criaturas .  
>–Chicas vamos ha ayudar a Zefiro : decía Twilight , no hay tiempo que perder vamos a las afueras del pueblo.<br>La primera en llegar fue Rainbow Dash y vio a Zefiro rodeados de aquellos minotauros.  
>–Alli esta : dijo en voz alta Rainbow , vamos en su ayuda todas las demás la siguieron.<br>–¡Alto! : grito Zefiro , yo puedo con los 5 no necesito su ayuda, quédense ahí , entendieron.  
>–Estas loco pony, son 5 y tu solo no tienes oportunidad de vencerlos : le decía Rainbow Dash<br>-No me conocen del todo : dijo Zefiro algo confiado con una liguera sonrisa.  
>–Solo quédense ahí , no quiero que interfieran , por favor no quiero que alguna de ustedes salga lastimada.<br>–En eso uno de los minotauros ataco a Zefiro, pero este lo esquivo a duras penas , ya que todavía no se había recuperado al 100%.  
>–No creo que pueda , se le ve muy cansado : dijo Applejack , mientras veía la pelea.<br>–Demonios , no puede ser , no tengo mucha energía , pero hare todo lo posible para salvar el pueblo: se decía asi mismo Zefiro .  
>–En cuanto empuño la manga de su antigua espada , esta adherida a su pata izquierda vio lo siguiente.<br>–Que una luz celeste salía de las manga y formo una espada de hielo tan solida como el diamante .  
>–Si justo lo que necesitaba decía Zefiro: mientras atacaba a uno de los Taurospear, destrozándole la armadura y este cayo al suelo muerto.<br>–Las chicas vieron como de un golpe profundo Zefiro derribo a tan feroz criatura.  
>-¡Es asombroso!, !Que fuerza! , ¡Tu puedes Zefiro! , ¡Derrotalos por el bien de Ponyville! : gritaban las chicas pero no sabían que el ataque le quito demasiada energía a Zefiro.<p>

–Todavian quedan 4 se dijo a si mismo como poder hacerle frente no tengo ya mucha energía.  
>–Usare lo que pueda por el bien de todos, usare el aura al máximo. -¡Iron Body! : grito Zefiro y se observo como salió una ráfaga de viento de este.<br>–En eso uno de los monstruos intento atacarlo , pero Zefiro se escabullo debajo de el y le dio un tajo en las piernas haciendo que cayera y gritando de dolor.  
>–Un sonido ensordecedor el cual espanto a toda criatura que estuviese cerca.<br>–Las chicas se taparon los oídos por tan brutal rugido .

–En eso Zefiro seguía luchando con los otros 4 aunque uno herido por el ataque anterior.  
>–Si sigo asi no durare mucho tengo que usar un ataque mas poderoso es la única forma pero necesito tiempo: se decía Zefiro .<p>

En eso uno de los minotauros intento lanzar un rayo el cual esquivo pero no podía mas .  
>–Tendre que hacerlo ,aunque arriesgue mi vida , aunque no tenga todo mi poder, será lo suficientemente fuerte para acabarlos.<br>En eso un taurospear le disparo un rayo que volvió a esquiva , pero otra criatura se lanzo incrustando la lanza en un costado.  
>-¡NO! : gritaron las chicas casi llorando , no puede ser .<br>Todas estaban aterradas al ver escena , pero fue grande su sorpresa que la lanza solo lo había rasgado, todas llenas de alegría al ver que no le había pasado nada , seguían apoyándolo en su lucha.  
>–Si no fuese por mi técnica IRON BODY , de seguro me hubieras eliminado le decía a la criatura con algo de debilidad.<br>–Alejense de aquí : dijo algo cansado Zefiro , no quiero que vuelvan lo entienden.  
>-¿Pero que hara? : se decían asi mismas , mientras se alejaban. Al ver que se alejaban Zefiro no perdió tiempo y fue en contra de ellos ,su espada brillaba con un resplandor azul .<p>

–Ahora si bestias inútiles conocerán el frio absoluto . **ICE CHARGE! **y una especie de ráfaga helada recorría el cuerpo de los minotauros congelándolos en cuestión de segundos y todo a su alrededor a cierta distancia del impacto. Todas observaban como una luz salía de donde estaba Zefiro y los minotauros además de que parte del campo de batalla lo cubria un manto de hielo cristalino , vieron a las 4 criaturas congeladas y Zefiro tirado en el suelo en medio de aquellos mostruos.

-¡Zefiro! : gritaron todas al verlo en el suelo , lo recogieron y llevaron a casa de Fluttershy donde el estaba hospedado.  
>Lo colocaron en el sofá , mientras Shadow intentaba despertarlo de muchas maneras , mientras eso las chicas hablaban de cómo Zefiro derroto a las 5 criaturas y decían .<p>

-¿Nunca vi ese tipo de magia y menos que la hiciera un pegaso? : dijo Twilight -¿Es algo que nunca había visto? : dijo Rainbow al observar el poder de Zefiro.  
>-¿Se ve que tiene mucha energía y aun estando cansado los derroto? : exclamo Applejack<br>-Ademas de demostrar valentía , que valiente es : dijo Rarity algo emocionada. Asi todas las ponys siguieron hablando hasta que Zefiro despertó  
>. -¿Qué paso chicas? : dijo Zefiro algo cansado al ver que estaba en la cabaña<br>-Nada solo te trajimos aquí : dijo Twilight.  
>-Fue impresionante la forma que derrotastes a esas criaturas : dijo Rainbow En eso una luz ilumino la sala donde estaban reunidos y se escucho una voz casi angelical que venia de esta , Zefiro sabia de quien era voz .<br>-¡Emperatriz! : dijo Zefiro emocionado, es un honor escucharla de nuevo ¿Dónde esta?.  
>–Te estoy hablando desde nuestro mundo , este esta sumido sobre el caos eterno y yo encerrada como tu lo estabas.<br>¿Emperatriz? : se decían ellas medio confusas , ¿Quién era? Y por que se aparece ahora .  
>–Escuchame Zefiro , tu y todos los demás fueron encerrados en esas prisiones de hielo por casi 1000 años.<br>-¡1000 años! : dijo sorprendido el y todas las demás .  
>Fue una gran sorpresa para todos y lo se : dijo la Emperatriz.<br>–Pero no es el momento de preguntas, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que sere breve : dijo la emperatriz, con esa armoniosa voz.  
>–Lo ocurrido hace unas horas fue producto de DarkMage, el se ha recuperado del daño que tu y los otros le inflinjieron y se acerca hacia este reino , con un ejercito de criaturas malignas. –Por eso encuentra a los otros y prepara a este reino para la guerra ya que sin eso caerán fácilmente entre sus garras.<br>–Pero donde están : dijo Zefiro preocupado.  
>–Estan despertando por toda Equestria , asi cuando sea el momento uno a uno aparecerán, solo ten paciencia mi querido Zefiro.<p>

Y la luz se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció , viendo que todas estaban asustadas.  
>-¿Gueeeeeerra? : se decían las ponys , que haremos se decían consternadas.<br>–No pierdan la calma, DarkMage todavía esta lejos de aquí su aura es débil. –Ya escucharon lo que dijo mi Emperatriz, si quieren que Equestria salga libre de esto tienen que ayudarme a buscar a mis amigos ellos las ayudaran: dijo Zefiro.  
>-¿No hay manera de detenerlo? : pregunto algo triste Twilight .<br>–Lo siento pero es irremediable: dijo seriamente Zefiro.  
>–Avisare a la princesa : dijo Twilight mientras iba a su casa; no vemos en la mañana.<br>–Si ya es tarde: exclamo Rarity bostezando por el sueño .  
>–Nos vemos luego : dijo Zefiro al ver que se retiban todas .<br>–Quedando solo Fluttershy y Shadow , bueno amigo a descansar ,uffffff que pesado dia .  
>–Buenas noches Zefiro : decía Fluttershy mientras se retiraba a su habitación.<br>Descansa bien : le dijo algo cansado por lo ocurrido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 : Un hechizo conocido , el pony de la marca de fuego**

Dulce canto de aves, olor a rosa libera el hechizo que me aprisiona Busca la llave que en mi alma reposa liberame de las cadenas que mi cuerpo soporta

-Que noche no ...ahhhhhhhhh, si que ahora estoy mejor, pero que tarde es , debía estar hace un rato con las chicas, en eso vio a Fluttershy en la cocina.  
>–Buenos días Fluttershy , le decía mientras veía lo que hacia.<br>–Hola Zef… : dijo Fluttershy , ¿quieres desayunar?, me pregunto.  
>-¿Zef? , no entiendo, puedo decirte asi me dijo Fluttershy.<br>–Si quieres dime asi , pero porque no me despertaste temprano, si sabias que tenia que encontrarme con tus amigas.  
>–Disculpa, pero pensé que necesitabas descanso, me dijo un poco preocupada<br>-Gracias por tu atención pero hay que ir con tus amigas no?  
>–Si , primero desayuna y luego vamos : me dijo sonriente .<br>–Que bondadosa eres , muchas gracias , le dije amablemente.  
>–Ya ahora vamos a casa de Twilight , le dije mientras saliamos de las casa.<br>En eso llegando a la casa de esta, vi en ella que había otra pony , solo que era mas grande ,majestuosa además de poseer alas mas grandes y un cuerno.  
>–Llegando vi que Twilight me presentaba, Princesa Celestia el es Zefiro, fue quien derroto a las criaturas la noche pasada.<br>-¿Princesa? : Me dije a mi mismo .  
>–Eres un pony muy valiente y te doy las gracias: dijo la princesa Celestia.<p>

En eso agache la cabeze y dije que no era nada , solo quise proteger este hermoso sitio.  
>–Saber que no hubo heridos , por tu rápida intervención fue un alivio que estuvieras allí ; cerca de donde ocurrieron las cosas: dijo Celestia viendo mi pata izquierda con cierta curiosidad.<br>–Princesa : dijo Twilight , ¿ es posible que un pegaso utilize magia?, le dijo intrigada.  
>–No mi fiel estudiante, no que yo sepa nunca vi ni escuche algo parecido.<br>–Zefiro : dijo la Princesa, ¿Qué es ese extraño objeto que tienes en la parte izquierda? Bueno es es… cuando fue interrumpido por Pinkie Pie, es algo increíble salia varias luces parecían fuegos artificiales y de este salió una especie de paleta de hielo que no tenia color….. cuando fue callada por Rainbow , lo que dijo fue tan rápido que me mareo por unos segundos.  
>Si nos permite: dijeron Applejack y Rarity , lo que mas nos impresiono fue que una especie de viento frio proveniente de la espada, congelo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, era asombroso como un pony domina el hielo.<br>-¿Asi que usas magia? : pregunto Celestia algo sorprendida.  
>–No es magia le dije, yo utilizo el aura y mi fuerza interior para realizar esas técnicas.<br>-¿Aura? : dijo la Princesa, pero como la dominaste me dijo algo interesada.

Fueron años de entrenamiento y aprender a dominar mis emociones.  
>–Pero hay algo de urgencia Princesa: le dije, es sobre DarkMage.<br>-¿DarkMage?, dijo Celestia , si es un ser lleno de maldad que tiene magia casi ilimitada capaz de controlar a criaturas como las que atacaron ayer Ponyville, y se viene acercando , además de enviar mas criaturas siendo estas mas fuertes que las anteriores , viene a Equestria y si no hacemos algo esta estará bajo su poder. -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? : dijo Celestia con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

–Todavia nada, primero necesito encontrar a mis compañeros, ya que casi los derrotamos pero este, en un ultimo ataque nos hirió y mando por accidente aca , asi reino Equestria.  
>–Y donde están , me pregunto , a lo que respondi : la verdad no lo se ; solo se que estuvimos dormidos casi 1000 años.<br>-¡1000 años! : dijo Celestia entonces ustedes eran esa 6 luces que cayeron en las proximidades de mi reino.  
>–Supongo que si , dije algo confundido, cuando una explosión y gritos llamaron la atención.<p>

Al asomarnos a la ventana vi lo que jamás creí ver acá , una horrible criatura de pelaje marron , cuernos y colmillos filosos como navajas y eso ojos rojos en los cuales veía la maldad andante. Todas quedaron muy asustadas hasta la princesa quedo pasmada por la maldad que este emitia.  
>–Vayan por los elementos: dijo la princesas a las ponys que sin dudarlos iban a salir para traerlos.<br>–Esperen, me pare en frente de la puerta, no pueden ir es muy peligroso.  
>–Zefiro necesitamos los elementos: dijo la Princesa .<p>

A lo que dije , eso de ahí es un **Balrog**, ¿Balrog?: dijeron ellas.  
>–Es un ser de oscuridad, lleno de odio además lanza bolas de fuego, pero ese no es el problema.<br>-¿Si ese no es el problema cual es? : me dijeron todas al unisono, es su aura el emana una energía oscura que corrompe y envena todo lo que este a su paso.  
>Viendo como pasaba por algunos huertos y casas y estas morían y los ponys dentro lentamente se envenenaban.<br>–Voy a alejarlo del pueblo: dijo Zefiro , con un suspiro, espérenme no salgan , me escucharon.  
>Activo sus técnicas y fue donde Balrog, la criatura se avalanzo sobre el , pero rápidamente lo esquivo había recuperado parte de su fuerza pero no todas, asi fue golpeado y lanzado hacia un costado<br>-¡Me la pagaras! : grito mientras se paraba apoyándose en la espada, mientras eso el Balrog lanzo una bola de fuego en su dirección, a lo que respondió con una ventisca lanzada por la espada.  
>-¡Maldicion, no tengo mucha fuerza! ¿Pero porque? : se decía mientras veía a la princesa y las ponys ayudando a los que padecieron el envenamiento del Balrog.<br>_Que hago por Dios, no tengo suficiente aura , cuando ya iba a dispararme una bola de fuego, algo lo hizo retroceder Flecha Sagrado dijo: alguien a lo lejos , solo vi como esta lo lanzo hacia atrás.  
>-¡Que paso Zefiro , líder de la Hoja Resplandeciente!, dormir 1000 años te volvieron inútil.<br>Esa voz podrá ser, mientras veía una silueta encima , ese hechizo, esa voz eres tu Fhelmus.

Fhelmus era un unicornio de color turquesa y crin lila claro con una marca de un cetro rodeado de varias gemas de distintos colores.  
>–Vaya vaya Zefiro : dijo Fhelmus algo decepcionado, no crei que te daría trabajo acabar con un Balrog.<br>Agache la mirada tristemente, pero yo sé porque, no es tu culpa.  
>–Ahora si me disculpas: dijo Fhelmus con una sonrisa algo emocionado, tengo que limpiar una basura que anda ahí señalando al Balrog.<br>Y de repente una fría corriente comenzó a congelar al Balrog pero este se libero rápidamente.  
>–Sera divertido: dijo el unicornio cuando Balrog iba a atacarlo este rápidamente se teletransporto.<br>Utilizando su cuerno y aura creo una vara de electricidad que lanzo hacia el Balrog.  
>–Que te parece mi Lanza de Trueno mientras esta atravesaba el corazon de la criatura caendo esta sin vida cerca a la plaza.<br>-¿Quién es? : se pregunto Twilight emocionada al ver los hechizos que usaba.  
>–Fhelmus : le dije, estos ponys están envenenados por la culpa de ese Balrog ayudalos, por favor.<br>–De acuerdo : dijo Fhelmus mientras cargaba un hechizo.  
>–Haganse a un lado chicas : les dije mientras el uso hechizo de curación, distinto a lo que usaban los unicornios.<br>–Tambien te curare a ti Zefiro : dijo Fhelmus invocando aquel poder.  
>–Fhelmus presentate ante ellas , no seas descortez : le dije empujándolo hacia ellas.<br>–Mi nombre es Fhelmus líder y general de Las Cenizas del Tiempo: dijo el unicornio.  
>La primera en acercarse fue Twilght impresionada por el unicornio , un gusto conocerte Fhelmus eres hábil en la magia , podrías enseñarme esos hechizos por favor.<br>De ahí todas se presentaron , cuando la Princesa Celestia , se presento le dijo: joven unicornio veo que tienes un gran potencial en la magia y tu habilidad seria útil para Equestria. Ven a Canterlot conmigo y yo te enseñare , mas hechizos y hare salir tu verdadero potencial.  
>–Gracias su majestad, pero no puedo , gracias por la oferta pero debo negarme, tengo muchas que hacer haci que me quedare en Ponyville.<br>Al oir esto la Princesa Celestia dijo: Bueno respeto tu decisión y gracias por salvar Ponyville, mientras se iba en su carruaje.  
>Que bueno verte Fhelmus : le dije mientras le daba un abrazo, ¿pero como?, bueno despertaste.<p>

–Fue por el aura de los Taurospear eso me despertó , solo vi sus restos y viendo sus cuerpo vi que tu los habías eliminado ,asi que decidi buscarte cuando apareció ese Balrog, vi lo que te pasaba.  
>-¿Y que me pasa? : le dije a Fhelmus , son las cadenas , ¿Cadena? : le dije no entiendo que cadena.<br>–Bueno cuando nos enfrentamos a DarkMage y casi derrotarlo , el nos lanzo una cadena ,se supone que era un ataque pero la verdad fue que el nos sello , o sea sello nuestros poderes.  
>–Pero yo te veo normal Fhelmus . le dije .<br>- Eres un idiota : me dijo has visto que mis ataques estaban a un 20% por eso mi Ice Strike no le hizo nada.  
>–Disculpa pero que hay en mi caso , bueno tu recibiste 2 cadenas asi que tu poder esta sellado mas que el de los demás fue por eso que no podias con el Balrog.<br>Pero si yo use una técnica avanzada, pero me imterrumpio ¿caiste inconciente después de usarla?.  
>–Si …..pero como lo sabes : le dije.<br>–Facil ya que corriste suerte al usarlo porque al estar sellado fácilmente podias haber muerto.  
>–La única manera de liberar esta maldición y liberar nuestro poder al máximo , es encontrar a los otros y también necesitamos una energía pura que rompan las cadenas. –Pero donde la hallaremos: le dije un poco preocupado<br>-No lo se pero no se donde habrá ese tipo de poder: exclamo Fhelmus  
>-Yo se donde puede haber ese poder: interrumpió Twilght.<br>-¡En serio! : dijimos emocionados, donde esta.  
>-¡Son los Elementos de la Armonia!: dijeron todas a la vez .<br>-¿Los elementos de que? : preguntamos.  
>Asi nos explicaron todo y como vencieron a NightMareMoon y Discord, estos objetos serán poderosos para liberarnos : decía Fhelmus .<br>–Pero primero encontrar a los otros : le dije a Fhelmus.  
>–Y cambiando de tema, donde estas hospedado Zefiro: me dijo Fhelmus.<br>–Bueno , me estoy quedando en casa de Fluttershy, señalando a aquella pegaso que se escondia entre las otras.  
>–Y tu donde te quedaras: le dije a Fhelmus un poco sonriente.<br>–La verdad no lo se recién he despertado y no tengo alojamiento aquí : dijo Fhelmus con un suspiro.  
>–Te puedes quedar conmigo : dijo Twilight mientras veía a Fhelmus.<br>–Gracias, pero no estoy seguro: dijo Fhelmus un poco intimidado.  
>-¿Qué pasa Fhelmus, tienes miedo? : le dije casi al borde de la risa<br>-Ven para aca : me dijo ; no estoy seguro pero esa unicornio destella un gran aura , tiene mucho poder mágico y no se si seria buena idea quedarme un tiempo en su casa.  
>-¿Pero porque? : le dije intrigado, quiero ver primero si puede utilizar una de mis técnicas: me dijo al oído.<br>–A ver prueba su magia : le dije , si ella lo realiza te quedas un tiempo en su casa y le enseñas tus técnicas: le dije  
>-Pero si yo gano; seras mi sirviente por una semana ,entendido dijo Fhelmus.<br>–Ya esta bien :le dije confiado , vamos entonces…..

Diario de Zefiro , Tarot del Fuego


	6. Chapter 6

**Interludio : Origenes 1 **

Era una mañana normal en Henesys los campos verdes, los potrillos jugaban en el parque , y los mas grandes se ayudaban en las labores cotidianas.  
>Todo era paz y tranquilidad y un pequeño pegaso de color blanco nube y crin amarillo jugaba tratando de atrapar uno animalitos que estaban allí.<br>Sus hermanos mayores lo veian a lo lejos y sus padres a un lado veian como su hijo jugaba.  
>–Te divertiste mucho mi pequeño Zefiro : le dijo una unicorno de color rosa y crin verde claro.<br>–Si mami , fue un bonito dia , me gusto mucho : dijo el pequeño.  
>–Y donde esta mi campeón : dijo un pegaso gris de crin azul.<br>–Aquí estoy : dijo Zefiro siendo cargado por su padre.  
>Seguidos de sus hermanos que venían de afuera.<br>En eso unos ruidos comenzaron a esparcirse, la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de criaturas que mataban a cuanto estuviesen en su camino , entrando de golpe en las casas de estos y bañándose en la sangre de su victimas.  
>-¡Zefiro esconde ahí! : dijo su padre mientras observaba que estas criaturas entraban lentamente a la casa.<br>–Pero papa : dijo Zefiro , pero fue callado por su madre .  
>–Todo estará bien mi pequeño: le dijo su madre con una voz dulce.<br>Cuando entraron las criaturas , en la casa dijeron : buscamos a un chico que será una molestia para su nuevo amo , asi que entreguen a sus hijos o mueran.  
>–Jamas se los entregare : dijo su padre furioso avanlanzadose con una espada contra una de las bestias.<br>–En eso una de estas esquivo el ataque e intruducio una lanza en el costado de este.  
>Se oyo un grito de dolor y de ahí un frio silencio ; la madre al ver esto también se avalanzo contra ellos al igual sus hijos al ver muerto a su padre.<br>–Zefiro estaba escondido en la caja y solo escucho el ruido de los gritos de su familia, salió de donde estaba y vio un rio de sangre al lado su familia yacente sin vida.  
>–Papa , mama , hermanos : decía mientras se acercaba llorando a los cuerpos de este .<br>–Hijo no debiste salir : le dijo agonizante su madre.  
>–Mami resiste , todo va estar bien, por favor no me dejes solo: dijo llorando Zefiro.<br>–Lo siento mi niño, no creo que pueda , solo se bueno y nunca te rindas : dijo la madre dejando de respirar.  
>-¡Mama no me dejes! : grito Zefiro con un dolor que le desgarro el corazón y se vio como un aura salía de el .<br>–Tomo la vieja espada de su padre, se avalanzo contra las criaturas y una extraña energía encendio la espada en llamas.  
>Zefiro dio certeros golpes a las criaturas asesinándolas en el acto, su sed de venganza aun siendo tan joven, fue tan tenebroso que los ojos de este desataban una furia impactante.<br>Un guerrero pegaso que vio como el pótrillo, mostro un poder parecido al suyo.  
>Entro a la casa y lo calmo diciendo: Todo esta bien ya no pasa nada , relájate y descansa.<br>El potrillo cayo al suelo y la luz disminuyo señalando su flanco trasero, su cutie mark había aparecido (hay partes que se contradice ya que en el 1er cap, Zefiro no sabe lo que es una cutie mark ya que perdió partes de su memoria).  
>-¿Dónde estoy? : dijo el pequeño Zefiro al ver que estaba en una cama.<br>–Veo que tienes una gran fuerza: dijo un pegaso de color rojizo y crin verde.  
>-¿Quién eres tu? : dijo todavía débil Zefiro.<br>–Soy Kliem , líder y general de las Hoja Resplandeciente , la orden mas temida de Ossyria.  
>-¡Mi familia, donde esta! : dijo con una lagrima en los ojos.<br>–Siento decirte que se han ido : hablo el pegaso al ver como estaba el niño.  
>-¡Porque a mi! : se dijo llorando al ver que nunca mas veria a su familia<br>-No te preocupes , todo en la vida pasa por algo , si el destino quiso separarte de tu familia sus motivos debe de tener : dijo Kliem.  
>–Ya no deseo vivir, solo deseo la muerte : dijo Zefiro con una mirada de tristeza<br>-Tan joven y piensas en eso : dijo Kliem , todos tienen algo porque vivir solo tienes que hallarlo , concluyo este.  
>-Levantate y sígueme : dijo el pegaso mientras Zefiro se paraba un poco triste.<br>–Al salir de la habitación vio a cientos de pegasos , unicornios y ponys de tierra , entrenando en el manejo de las armas.  
>Vio como un pegaso invocaba de la lanza el espíritu de un dragon que demolió lo que fuera a su paso.<br>Ademas que un pony de tierra hizo un movimiento con la espada y partió 2 rocas en 3 pedazos.  
>Todo parecía impresionante a la vista del pequeño , en eso Kliem le dijo : si quieres vengar a tu familia , quedate y entrena con nosotros , ayudanos a vencer a DarkMage. -¿DarkMage?:le dijo Zefiro al pegaso , que paso a explicarle quien era.<br>–Las criaturas que asesinaron a tu familia eran sirvientes de DarkMage : dijo Kliem  
>El fue el responsable de las muertes de tus padres y hermanos : concluyo este.<br>-Entoces vengare a mi familia , su recuerdo no morirá yo sere mas mas fuerte que el y lo derrotare  
>-Asi se habla niño : dijo el pegaso al ver la determinación del joven.<br>Pasaron los años y Kliem tomo a Zefiro como su aprendiz , le enseño todas sus técnicas y vio como se fue fortaleciendo mas , dando a conocer que seria mejor que el.  
>–Buena la practica de hoy no Zefiro : dijo Kliem a su pupilo.<br>–Si , pero no fui muy rápido , me ganaste: le dijo este mientras caminaban .  
>En eso un aura maligna se presento , era una epecie de ser espectral que tenia un baculo y sotana roja.<br>–Quien eres espectro : dijo Klien al ver que todos comenzaban a portar sus armas.  
>–Mi nombre es Erghot y soy tu peor pesadilla : dijo este con una mirada malévola.<br>–Zefiro , evacua a los otros : dijo Kliem a su alumno .  
>-Pero maestro ¿ que piensa hacer? : dijo Zefiro un poco preocupado.<br>Has lo que te dije es una orden de tu superior: dijo Kliem  
>-Asi que tu eres el líder de la Hoja Resplandeciente: le dijo Erghot , mientras veian como todos evacuaban.<br>-Si yo soy , que bueno que conozcas al que te va a derrotar: hablo Kliem lanzándose en un ataque.  
>El ser lanzo una especie de hechizo al campo que actuaba en su favor, debilitando a Kliem y este igual le mandaba golpes poderosos a Ergoth pero con menos fuerza.<br>Asi Erghot lanzo un esfera de energía que hirió de gravedad a Kliem , la explosión se hizo notoria y Zefiro y los mas experimentados guerreros fueno en su ayuda.  
>El campo seguía envenado , lo que debilito a Zefiro y los otros, en eo cayeron al suelo un poco débiles.<br>Cuando Erghot quiso atacarlos fue detenido por Kliem que lo sujetaba estando herido y reunia todo el poder que le quedaba.  
>–Zefiro muchacho : dijo Kliem , te enseñe todo lo que se y veo que dominaste técnicas que me tomaron años aprenderlas, veo en ti un gran futuro.<br>–Pero ¿Por qué dice eso maestro? : dijo Zefiro , presintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir.  
>–Desde el dia que te encontré , tuve la esperanza de que algún dia llegaras a liderar la orden: dijo Kliem.<br>–No diga eso maestro ,yo no soy tan bueno como usted : dijo Zefiro al ver a su maestro agarrando a la criatura y elevarse a lo alto.  
>–Ahora te entrego mi espada y mi voluntad , guíalos a la victoria ,protege este mundo que tanto ame , cuidalos mucho hijo: exclamo Kliem.<br>La espada cayo donde Zefiro , dispersando el veneno , y una explosión ocurrió en el cielo , ese dia un noble guerrero dejo de existir, un silencion abrumador regia el lugar. Zefiro secándose una lagrima cogía la espada y la extendió al cielo, entre tanto los presentes gritaron : ¡Viva Zefiro nuevo líder y general de La Hoja Replandeciente!.  
><strong>Al morir una leyenda ,nace otra una que seguirá sus pasos , cuidara de ellos en la eternidad y velara de todo mal.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap 6 : Hechizo Realizado , una verdadera Nightmare Night**

-Twilight ¿no? : dijo Fhelmus a la unicornio, quiero ver como te desempeñas en la magia.  
>–Y como te lo demuestro : dijo ella un poco exaltada.<br>–Mira esto: le dijo Fhelmus , mientras reunia magia y aura en su cuerno y dijo : ¡Flecha Sagrada! Y una flecha de luz dio en un árbol cercano haciéndolo trizas.  
>Todas miraron impresionadas , la fuerza de tal ataque , en eso me dije ¿lo conseguirá? , ojala que si no quisiera perder la apuesta.<br>En eso Twilight concentro su poder mágico y para su sorpresa realizo la "Flecha Sagrada" y esta también impacto en un árbol.  
>Solo podía ver a Fhelmus con la boca abierta , asombrado que una novata lo hiciera a la primera.<br>-¿Qué paso Fhelmus , líder de las Cenizas del Tiempo? , una técnica que te tomo meses controlarla y una niña lo realiza con solo mirarla un par de veces : le dije en tono de sarcasmo.  
>-Bueno me derrotaste, me dijo Fhelmus, mientras se acercaba a ami.<br>–Twilight , me quedare un tiempo en tu casa y te enseñares mis hechizos y como dominarlos.  
>A lo que ella solo dijo : si, si, si, si ; saltando casi como Pinkie Pie.<br>–He visto que ellas tienen un aura similar a nosotros tal vez puedan aprender algunas de nuestras técnicas : Dijo Fhelmus.  
>-Bueno ya se hizo tarde , asi que es hora de retirarnos decían todos.<br>–Y donde es tu casa Twilght : le dijo Fhelmus.  
>-Es por alla : decía emocionada al tener como huésped a un unicornio tan o mas poderoso que "Star Swirl The Bearded".<br>–Bueno yo también me voy : le dije a las chicas, mientras iba a casa de Fluttershy ,junto con ella.  
>-¡Que envidia les tengo! : decía Rarity a las demás que quedaban.<br>-¿Cómo quisiera un pony asi en mi casa? : dijo Rarity pensativa  
>-No lo malinterpretes : dijo Applejack, es claro que Twilight le haya ofrecido hospedaje, por que el es un unicornio y su especialidad es la magia, asi que tienen mucho de que hablar.<br>Y Zefiro esta en casa de Fluttershy : porque además que ella lo encontró , le agradan los animales: concluyo Applejack.  
>-Esperen dijo Rarity : Zefiro y Fhelmus dijeron que eran 6 y si ellos dos han despertado ,eso significa que todavian duermen 4.<br>-Ojala me encuentre con uno : dijo Rarity emocionada.  
>-No sueñes despierta ya que ellos están distribuidos por toda Equestria : dijo Rainbow Dash.<br>-Pero quien sabe, tal vez encuentres a uno : dijo Applejack.  
>Terminada la conversación , las 4 se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.<br>-Asi los días pasaban y Zefiro recuperado de las heridas comenzó su entrenamiento y Fhelmus lo observaba, mientra le enseñaba hechizos a Twilight hasta que el sol se puso.  
>Ya en la mañana Zefiro y Fhelmus vieron que el pueblo estaba adornado de telarañas , murciélagos y demás.<br>En eso apareció Pinkie Pie : con un cesto lleno de adornos.  
>-Hola Pinkie : le dijimos mientras veíamos la decoración.<br>-Hola chicos : dijo Pinkie  
>-Y que es esto: le preguntamos.<br>Esta es la celebración de Nightmare Night : dijo emocionada.  
>-Y que es : le preguntamos.<br>-Es una gran celebración donde cada uno se disfraza y la pasa genial , además de haber varios dulces.  
>Mientras eso venían Rarity y Applejack, con algunos trajes.<br>-Hola chicas : les dije mientras veía con curiosidad los trajes.  
>-Hola Zefiro : dijeron las 2.<br>-Ya tienen sus disfraces : pregunto Applejack mientras nos veía.  
>-No y creo que no voy a ir : le dije ambas , y tu Fhelmus<br>-Yo si ire , además será divertido y ya se de que me voy a disfrazar.  
>-¿Y de que? : le preguntamos<br>-Ya verán solo esperen , tengo que juntar ciertas cosas para mi "disfraz", asi que nos vemos : dijo Fhelmus ya retirándose.  
>-Y porque no iras : pregunto Rarity mientras ambas me miraban.<br>-No se si ir además tengo que cuidar de Shadow ha estado muy inquieto últimamente.  
>-¿No será por Fluttershy? : dijo Rarity en son de pregunta<br>-¿No?, porque me preguntas eso : le dije algo confundido.  
>-Es que ella no sale de su casa en esta noche le tiene miedo : dijo Applejack<br>-Si , no es aterradora solo es diversión : le dije a ambas.  
>-Ojala pensara lo mismo Fluttershy : se decían ambas.<br>-Zefiro no puedes traerla: me dijo Rarity.  
>-Si traela y muéstrale que no es tan terrible como ella piensa: añadió Applejack.<br>-Bueno lo intentare: decía mientras me iba pero Rarity me detuvo.  
>Toma estos dos disfraces ,son perfectos para ustedes 2 : dijo ella.<br>-Bueno muchas gracias Rarity mientras iba con Fluttershy.  
>-Ya llegada la tarde , fui a su casa y la note un poco asustada.<br>-¿Te encuentra bien? : le dije suavemente a lo que ella respondió que no le gustaba esta noche.  
>-Vamos será divertido, no creo que pase nada malo: le dije a manera de hacerla sentir mejor.<br>-Ademas Rarity nos dio estos dos disfraces, por favor sal esta noche hazlo por tus amigas, además yo te acompañare.  
>-Sino te sientes a gusto te llevo a casa, esta claro : le dije con una sonrisa .<br>-Bueno esta vez : me dijo todavía con un poco de miedo.  
>-Ya pasada la tarde me puse el disfraz que para mi sorpresa era un disfraz de caballero medieval.<br>-Ya estas lista : le dije mientras abria la puerta.  
>El disfraz de Fluttershy , era como el de una doncella: a lo que Zefiro dijo :Te ves muy hermosa .<br>A lo que Fluttershy baja la cabeza un poco sonrojada.  
>-Vamos donde las demás :le dije mientras saliamos de la casa.<br>-En el camino nos encontramos con Twilght y Fhelmus.  
>-Hola chicos : les dije ¿Y tu disfraz Fhelmus?<br>Aquí esta , dijo mientras mostraba un frasco con un liquido rosa.  
>-¿No me digas que usaste Alquimia para crear un posion de transformación? : le dije mientras veía que se la tomaba.<br>Todos vieron como se transformaba en una especie de perro de pelaje amarillezco con un cuerno y una melena hacia atrás.  
>-¿Eso no es un Lioner?: le dije<br>-Si es uno, que te parece : me dijo mientras veía y pregunto sobre mi disfraz.  
>-Bueno mi disfraz es un Caballero : le dije un poco alegre.<br>-Twilight ¿y tu disfraz es? : le dije viéndola.  
>-Es de Star Swirl The Bearded : y quien ese le pregunte curioso.<br>-Bueno es … , pero fue interrumpida por Pinkie Pie y una multitud de niños que pedían dulces por ahí, solo vi el gracioso disfraz de Pinkie que era de una pirata ,pero esa actitud y vestida asi me recordó por un segundo a Methos.  
>En tanto apareció Applejack vestida de rey calabaza y Rarity de una hermosa Hada.<br>-Hola chicas :dijo Twilight.  
>-Hola Twilight : dijeron ambas, bonitos disfraces Twilght y Fhelmus.<br>-Veo que la animaste a venir: me dijo Applejack cuando vio a Fluttershy detrás mio.  
>-Que les parecen sus disfraces , Sir Zefiro y Lady Fluttershy: dijo Rarity mientras muchos nos veian mientras caminábamos.<br>-Por que nos miran les . me dije en eso mientras Fhelmus comia uno que otro chocolate una aura se parecía al de la princesa , pero no debíamos confiarnos.  
>-Fhelmus sientes eso: le dije preocupado, mientras este volvia a su forma original.<br>-Trajiste tu arma : le dije nuevamente.  
>-Voy a un paso delante de ti: decía mientras la invocaba.<br>En eso un carruaje negro salió de la bruma y una pony bajaba , su aspecto negro nos dio mucho de que hablar.  
>-Listo: le dije mirando a Fhelmus.<br>-Pense ,que nunca lo dirias, exclamo este.  
>En eso ráfagas de aire salian de nuestras armas, cuando íbamos a atacar las chicas nos detuvieron.<br>-No ella es la princesa Luna : dijo Twilight y sus amigas.  
>-¿Princesa? : nos dijimos , algo sorprendidos.<br>-Disculpanos , no sabíamos ; mientras la princesa se acercaba a nosotros.  
>-¿Ellos son los que salvaron ponyville? : dijo la princesa con un voz real.<br>-Si, son ellos: decía Twilight mientras nos señalaba.  
>-Disculpenos princesa no queríamos atacarla : le dijimos un poco apenado.<br>-No pasa nada, además no llegaron ha hacerlo: dijo de buena voz  
>En eso un rugido ensordeció la fiesta, ese rugido conocido era , era Elliza : le dije a Fhelmus , mientras lo confirmaba.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 7: ¿Mare Do Well?, el héroe oculto en las sombras**

-A lo lejos una criaturas en forma de un gran canino con alas pequeñas en vez de orejas, cuerno prominente y cuyas patas salía fuego.  
>- diles que evacuen el pueblo ahora: dijo Fhelmus lanzando un grito a las chicas.<br>-Ya lo oyeron: dijo Twilight mientras llevaban a unos ponys lejos de donde estaba la criatura.  
>-Parece que será difícil no Fhelmus : le dije con una ligera sonrisa.<br>-Como en los viejos tiempos no Zefiro : dijo Fhelmus después de lanzar una esfera de energía a la criatura.  
>Tenemos que proteger este pueblo ,sea como sea Fhelmus : le dije mientras le daba una estocada al monstruo.<br>-Si pero que raro , el es mas fuertes que otros que enfrentamos: dijo Fhelmus.  
>-Tiene mas defensa mágica de lo que pensamos.<br>-Tus ataques no le harán nada: le dije a Fhelmus.  
>-¡Que dices, Zefiro! : dijo Fhelmus mientras usaba un hechizo mas.<br>-"Lanza de Trueno" : dijo Fhelmus mientras vio como la criatura desviaba y lanzaba su ataque contra el.  
>-Demonios : grito Fhelmus.<br>-"SmashGround" : grite y vi como mi ataque hizo caer al monstruo .  
>-Estas bien ,Fhelmus: le dije ayudándolo a pararse mientras tanto la criatura nos dio un zarpaso haciéndonos rodar por el suelo lejos de nuestras armas.<br>-Maldicion : grite mientras veía que la bestias se acercaba lentamente a nosotros.  
>Las armas lejos de nuestro alcanze , la criatura que se acerca que mas podía pasar.<br>-No vengan : le dije a las chicas, mientras notaba a la criatura.  
>En eso una silueta en la luz de la luna nos llamo la atención y también el de la criatura que se alejaba en su dirección.<br>-A lo que las chicas dijeron : "Mare do Well" , mientra venían en nuestra ayuda.  
>-"Mare do Well" y quien es este : preguntamos a las demás.<br>.Bueno era un héroe ficticio que creamos para dar una leccion de humildad a Rainbow: dijo Twilight.  
>-Pero si nadie lleva el traje, ¿Quién será? : dijo Applejack.<br>-Lo van a despedazar :dijo Fhelmus parándose.  
>-No lo creo le dije : mirando lo que supuestamente seria la derrota del monstruo.<br>-Todos vimos como el , a una velocidad increíble(tan rápido como un Sonic Rainboom) ,golpeaba a la criatura con un cuchilla pequeña , y en su ultimo asalto "Mare" grito "Avenger" y una enorme "Estrella" partió en 2 al monstruo.  
>-Es el: me dijo Fhelmus algo contento.<br>-No lo reconociste verdad, muy mal Fhelm : le dije con una ligera sonrisa.  
>-Tiempo sin verte Thelius : le dije al incognito mientras este se sacaba el disfraz.<br>-Zef , Fhel ¿Qué les paso? ,¿Por qué no pudieron derrotar a esa criatura tan debil?: dijo Thelius.  
>-Fue porque recién despertaron , verdad : nos pregunto.<br>-Y tu cuanto tiempo tienes despierto : le dijimos.  
>-Creo que son 6 meses : nos respondió.<br>-¿6 meses?, y que has hecho todo ese tiempo : dijo Fhelmus.  
>-Yo cai en Manehattan y bueno al despertar vi todo el desorden que había en el ciudad y decidi convertirme en el héroe oculto entre las sombras, haci pase el tiempo en la ciudad.<br>-Pero díganme ,¿Por qué no usaron sus trajes : dijo Thelius.  
>-¿Los trajes? ,!Los trajes! : nos olvidamos de eso por completo de eso : le dijimos al ver que tenia unos guantes especiales.<br>-Y bien Thelius , te presento a mis amigas: les dije señalando las 6 ponys que estaban a lado de la Princesa Luna.  
>-Es un gusto conocerlas, mi nombre es Thelius , líder y general de La Oscura Escarcha.<br>Este era un pegaso de color gris plateado y crin rojizo, su cutie mark era una daga de oro al lado de una estrella de plata.  
>-¡Que rápido eres! : dijo Rainbow impresionada por lo visto antes.<br>-Gracias , pero quien eres : dijo Thelius refiriéndose a la pegaso azul de crin multicolor.  
>-Soy Rainbow Dash, la mas rápida de Ponyville . le dijo con una voz de grandeza.<br>-¿La mas rápida no?, que te parece una carrera . dijo Thelius confiado.  
>-Espera : le dijeron Zefiro y Fhelmus.<br>-No vayas a utilizar tu "Flash Haste" : le dijeron ambos ponys.  
>-Porque lo haría ,¿acaso es tan rápida para usarlo contra ella? : dijo Thelius.<br>-Ya es tarde , ¿Por qué no dejan la carrera para mañana? . dijeron las chicas.  
>-¿Estas bien Fluttershy? : le decía por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos.<br>-Si ,solo un poco asustada eso es todo : me dijo con una baja voz.  
>-Que mal yo quería divertirme algo : dijo Fhelmus mientras veía como estaba el pueblo por el atque de la criatura.<br>-Princesa Luna . dijo Twilght , mientras veía como se alejaba tristemente.  
>-¿Qué pasa Twilght? : le dijo con una voz melancolica la princesa.<br>-¿Por qué se va tan pronto? : preunto Twilight.  
>-Es porque sentí miedo : dijo la princesa a punto de llorar .<br>-¿Miedo, porque? : dijo Twilight algo confundida.  
>-Ha ser de nuevo Nightmare Moon : dijo cabizbaja Luna.<br>La energía desprendida por la criatura era parecida a la que sentí cuando me transforme en esa cruel yegua.  
>-No importa además usted cambio y no creo que le vuelva a ocurrir: añadió Twilght.<br>En eso Thelius le dijo a Fhelmus que miraba todo lo ocurrido.  
>-Fhelmus , te acuerdas de "Restauracion" : le dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-Ah, como se me ocurrió , dijo parándose para otro hechizo y de repente unaura blanca rodeo el pueblo y los daños hechos por la criaturas desaparecieron, como si nunca los hubiera atacado.  
>-Ahora si a disfrutar la fiesta : dijeron todos los presentes.<br>Todo siguió normal su curso , la diversión , la risa de los niños y un lapso de paz hubo esa noche.  
>-Ya en la mañana, todos se reunieron para ver la carrera entre Rainbow y Thelius.<br>-¿Quién crees que gane? : dijo Applejack a Rarity  
>- No lo se querida , pero que gane el mejor: exclamo Rarity.<br>-Lista , Rainbow: dijo Thelius conuna mirada competitiva en sus ojos.  
>-Mas lista que nunca : dijo mientras extendia sus alas.<br>-Cuando toco el silbato se vio como los dos pegasos despegaban a una increíble velocidad, casi imperceptible a la vista , todos miraban miraban que tenían una velocidad parecida.  
>Era la primera vez que alguien a aparte de Dulovic lo igualara en velocidad.<br>-Si que eres veloz Rainbow : dijo Thelius al ver que le seguía el paso.  
>-Tu no lo haces tan mal: añadió Rainbow.<br>-Creo que puedes aprender una de mis técnicas : dijo con una ligera sonrisa.  
>-¿Qué técnica? : pregunto Rainbow mientras veía que un aura celeste emanaba de el.<br>-Esta , mientras de un impulso , mas rápido que un Sonic Rainboom desaparecia de la visata de Rainbow, dejándola pasmada asi como a todos los presentes salvo a Zefiro y Fhelmus.  
>Culminada la carrera vio a Rainbow con una cara de tristeza y Thelius le dijo:<br>-Nunca vi que una pegaso pudiera igualarme el paso , eres sorprendente.  
>-Pero ,perdi : dijo con una voz apagada.<br>-Eso no importa , te dije que tenias el potencial para aprender la técnica que realice hace un momento, eres hábil y tienes madera de ganadora.  
>-¿Quisieras aprender todas mis ahabilidades? . dijo Thelius.<br>-No se si pueda : dijo Rainbow casi llorando.  
>-Tu lo pùedes lograr : mientras abrazaba aRainbow con fin de que parara de llorar.<br>-Todos se sorprendieror al ver esto tanto las chicas e incluso Zefiro y Fhelmus, ver como alguien tan serio seria tan amable.

Diaro de Zefiro Tarot de fuego.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 8 : ¿Hearts and Hooves Day? , sentimientos encontrados**

-Todos se sorprendieron por el acto de Thelius , no podian creer lo que vieron.  
>Hasta Zefiro y Fhelmus se sorprendieron con una risa un poco notoria.<br>-¿Que pasa Thelius? : le dijo Fhelmus , mientras este se separaba un poco de Rainbow.  
>-No pasa nada, por que lo mencionas : dijo Thelius al ver la indirecta de Fhelmus.<br>-Ya paren chicos : dijo Zefiro mientras se dirigia a ellos.  
>-Ahora Rainbow : dijo Rarity mientras veia acercarse.<br>-Porque siempre malinterpretas las cosas : le dijo Applejack.  
>-No es nada malo: dijo Twilight.<br>-Y Thelius como aque conclusion llegaste : preguntamos algo discretos.  
>-Ella tiene una capacidad muy alta ,y me gustaría enseñarle todas mis técnicas.<br>-Tanto impresiono esa pony ,Thelius : le dijimos mientras este sonreía.  
>-Si al igual como a ustedes les causos ellas 2 , señalando a Twilight y Fluttershy ,a lo que callamos retrocediendo un poco.<br>-¿Y donde te quedaras? : le preguntamos mientras caminaba un poco pensativo.  
>-Ah bueno Rainbow me menciono que podía quedarme en su casa y también quería que le enseñe a manobrar mas.<br>-¡Que! : gritaron las chicas mientras Rainbow deia todo lo que le dijo.  
>Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que ella le ofreció alojamiento y este acepto.<br>-Haci que te quedaras con el un tiempo : dijo Applejack y Rarity.  
>-Si me enseñara todas sus habilidades y manobras de vuelo y se que va ser increíble : dijo Rainbow emocionada.<br>-Los días pasaron rápido como si fuesen minutos , no hubo ataques todo fue paz y tranquilidad durante un periodo corto de tiempo.  
>-Zefiro intentaba darle confianza y valor a Fluttershy , para que aprendiera sus técnicas.<br>-Fhelmus veía como Twilight dominaba poco a poco todo los hechizos que le enseñaba.  
>-Thelius por su parte volaba junto con Rainbow enseñándole a dominar una maniobras difíciles.<br>Asi una mañana normal Zefiro se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre y pensó lo amable que era Fluttershy al darle hospedaje.  
>Y se dijo ¿Por qué no hacerle el desayuno en agradecimiento y otras cosas mas?, se ve que hoy es un bello dia.<br>-Cuando se levanto Fluttershy vio que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y que los animalesque cuidaba ya habían comido.  
>-¡Sorpresa!: dijo Zefiro, mientras veía la reacción de Fluttershy al ver que todo estaba listo y ordenado.<br>-Es muestra de mi agradecimiento hacia ti, eres muy bondadosay por eso te hare pasar un hermoso dia hoy : dijo Zefiro con una sonrisa.  
>-Gracias, no se que decir : dijo Fluttershy sonrojada por lo que dijo el pegaso.<br>-Ya vengo quedate aquí: dijo Zefiro mientras salía para el pueblo y tropezó con Twilight.  
>-Hola Twilight. Has visto a Fhelmus , lo necesito urgente.<br>-¿Para que lo necesitas?. dijo ella  
>-Necesito que elabore una poción de mana para ayudar a Shadow a volver a su forma original por algún tiempo.<br>-¿Ypor que quieres hacer eso? : pregunto Twilight  
>-Quiero mostrarle a Fluttershy como es el, ya que le gustan los animales, además con eso comenzaría este dia que tengo planeado para ella , por ser tan amable conmigo y con Shadow : concluyo Zefiro.<br>-"Un dia especial con ella" : dijo Twilight dándole un codazo en el lomo.  
>-Asi que Fluttershy será tu pareja en "Hearts and Hooves Day": dijo con una sonrisa Twilight.<br>-¿Hearts and Hooves Day? ; y que es eso: le pregunto a Twilight  
>-¿No lo sabes? . dijo Twilight con una voz de desilusión.<br>-Te lo explicare : añadió , es un dia donde 2 pony pasan un hermoso dia romantico , juntos dandonse regalos física o espiritualmente.  
>-¿Pare….ja? : dijo Zefiro sonrojado.<br>-Que hiciste por ella al comenzar el dia pregunto : Twilight.  
>-Bueno ,le prepare el desayuno y alimente a los animales que cuida : dijo Zefiro un poco sonrojado.<br>-¡Que romantico! : dijo Rarity que se dirigía de donde estaban.  
>-No no ,no es lo que parece : dijo tratándose de olvidarse de lo que dijeron.<br>-¿Te gusta Fluttershy? : dijo Rarity viendo su reacción.  
>-No solo que, que…. : por que tartamudeas dijo Twilight viendo como se ponía nervioso Zefiro.<br>Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta y esta le cayo como un balde de agua fría a Zefiro.  
>-La verdad no lo se : dijo Zefiro un poco mas calmado.<br>-¿La quieres no? : dijo Twilight al ver como estaba Zefiro.  
>-Te sientes a gusto con ella : añadió Rarity<br>-Si me siento tranquilo estando a su lado, asi que significa eso : dijo en voz baja.  
>-Te gusta . dijeron las dos unicornios.<br>-Y ahora que hago : dijo Zefiro con preocupación.  
>-Nosotras te ayudaremos : dijeron ambas.<br>-¿Pero no tienen planes para hoy? : dijo Zefiro.  
>-No ,es una lastima : dijo Rarity con un breve suspiro.<br>-Y tu Twilight, has invitado a Fhelmus : le dijo Zefiro como una especie de venganza.  
>-No, es solo un amigo: dijo sonrojada como una manzana.<br>-Invitalo a ver que pasa , no importa como amigo : dijo Zefiro mientras se reia de su actitud.  
>-¿Y que haran exactamente? : pregunto Zefiro algo intrigado.<br>-Ya veras , solo has lo que tenias que hacer : dijeron mientras se alejaba.  
>-Ahora que hago , tendre que cambiar casi todo : se decía Zefiro asi mismo.<br>-Caminando mas alla estaban Fhelmus y Thelius descansando bajo un árbol por el sol.  
>-Fhelmus ,Fhelmus : grito exahusto Zefiro.<br>-Que pasa Zefiro : dijo Thelius.  
>-¿Sabes que día es hoy?: le dijo Zefiro a Fhelmus.<br>-Si es "Hearts and Hooves Day" : dijeron los dos.  
>-Pero como saben : pregunto Zefiro algo sorprendido.<br>-Por que a diferencia de ti; nosotros si leemos : dijeron burlándose.  
>-Muy gracioso : les dijo Zefiro con una mirada de ira.<br>-¿Ya han invitado a Twilight y Rainbow?: les dijo Zefiro a forma de desquite.  
>-¡Que! : dijeron ambos mientras asimilaban la pregunta.<br>-¿No las han invitado? : pregunto vengándose de lo dicho hace un momento.  
>-Para que : dijeron disimulando su nervisismo.<br>-No se, tal vez les guste : les dijo Zefiro mientras veía como sus caras se pusieron palidas tanto que parecían zombies.  
>-No , no creo : dijeron los dos.<br>- Y a que has venido Zefiro : pregunto Fhelmus para cambiar de tema.  
>-Fhelmus quiero pedirte que me des una poción de mana, solo eso : dijo Zefiro.<br>-¿Para que la quieres?: preguntaron ambos.  
>-Es personal luego se los dire: les dijo Zefiro mientras recibia la poción de Fhelmus.<br>-Nos vemos luego y no olviden invitarlas : dijo Zefiro mientras iba a casa de Fluttershy.  
>En tanto en la casa de Fluttershy , estaban Applejack y Rainbow Dash hablando con ella.<br>-¿Qué fue lo que hizo? : preguntaron ambas un poco emocionadas.  
>-Bueno comenzó con hacer el desayuno y alimentar a los animales: dijo ella<br>-Y nada mas . dijo Applejack  
>-El me dijo que lo esperara , ya que pasaría el dia de hoy conmigo : dijo un poco avergonzada.<br>-Te gusta Zefiro : pregunto Rainbow mientras veía como Fluttershy se sonrojaba.  
>-Te gusta si o no : pregunto Applejack.<br>-No lo se : dijo Fluttershy confundida.  
>-Dinos , somos tus amigas ,puedes confiar en nosotras: dijo Applejack.<br>-Si me gusta : dijo Fluttershy con una voz que ni se escuchaba.  
>-Lo sabia : dijo Rainbow , era obvio ya que siempre lo mirabas cuando entrenaba.<br>-Y desde cuando :pregunto Applejack viendo un poco mas suelta a su amiga.  
>-Desde que lo encontré en esa cárcel de hielo : dijo Fluttershy.<br>-¿Se lo dijiste? . pregunto Rainboe mientras jugaba con Shadow.  
>-No: dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas.<br>-El te dijo algo : pregunto Applejack.  
>-No aun no me dijo nada , no se si sienta lo mismo por mi : decia Fluttershy mientras se calmaba un poco.<br>-Yo creo que le gustas, además viven el misma casa : dijo Rainbow mientras seguía a Shadow.  
>-¿Tu crees?: pregunto Fluttershy viendo a las 2 a los ojos.<br>-Dile hoy mismo lo que sientes , ya que es "Hearts and Hooves Day": dijo Applejack.  
>-No crees que sea apresurado decirlo: exclamo Fluttershy con inseguridad en sus ojos.<br>-No lo creo además es el dia perfecto para ello: dijo Rainbow.  
>-Bueno lo hare : dijo un poco timida.<br>-Te ayudaremos: dijo Applejack y Rainbow mientra veian como Fluttershy se relajaba con la respuesta.  
>-Fluttershy , ya regrese : dijo Zefiro mientras abria la puerta.<br>-Hola chicas: dijo al ver a Applejack y Rainbow Dash.  
>-Hola Zefiro : dijeron ambas al verlo entrar.<br>-Creo que mejor los dejamos solos : dijo Applejack a Rainbow mientras se alejaban hacia la puerta.  
>-Lista para este dia: dijo Zefiro con la cabeza un poco baja.<br>-Si , bueno vamos: dijo Fluttershy con una mirada tierna mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta…


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap 9 : El mejor dia , los sentimientos de Zefiro**

-Primero te presentare la verdadera forma de Shadow aunque sea por un tiempo: dijo Zefiro mientras tomaba la poción.  
>En eso Zefiro utilizo el poder de su aura y el cachorro se transformo en un gran y esbelto lobo de pelaje blanco tan fino cual seda de tercipelo.<br>-Es muy hermoso : dijo Fluttershy mientras tocaba el pelaje de este , impresionada por la belleza de la criatura.  
>-Como te dije antes, esto si es un lobo : dijo Zefiro con una sonrisa.<br>-Ahora ven vamos al pueblo: dijo Zefiro a Fluttershy.  
>-Ya en Ponyville todos los ponys iban en pareja hablándose y dándose caricias , a lo que ambos se sonrojaron.<br>-Ahí están: dijo Rarity señalando a los 2 pegasos.  
>-Se demoraron bastante : dijo Twilight en compañía de Fhelmus.<br>-Toma esto : dijo Rarity lanzando una lira hacia Zefiro.  
>-Fhelmus dijo que tocas canciones muy hermosas con esta, muéstranos esas melodías a todos : dijo Twilight.<br>-En especial a Fluttershy . dijo Rarity al oído a Zefiro.  
>-Bueno , lo hare : dijo Zefiro cogiendo la lira y tocando una hermosa melodía que impresiono a todos los que estaban cerca(réquiem de cuerdas).<br>-Que hermosa melodía . dijeron las chicas al ver la paz que reflejaba , pero también era triste y mostraba un doloroso pasado: dijo Twilight.  
>-Todos ahí sintieron como eran los sentimientos de Zefiro , salvo Fhelmus.<br>-Muestrales la otra melodía : dijo Fhelmus mirando a Zefiro, tu sabes a quien en especial.  
>-Te refieres a la " Deep Streep Serenate" : dijo Zefiro,¿pero eso se le dedica a alguien que amas? (canción , melodía de Orfeo).<br>Entonces entendió la indirecta de Fhelmus , comenzó a tocarla la melodía fue tan hermosa que todo el mundo callo , todo era silencio y armonía.  
>-Te gustaron las melodías : pregunto Zefiro a Fluttershy.<br>-Fueron hermosas , pero transmitían tristeza: dijo ella.  
>-Bueno sigamos nuestro recorrido , todavía falta mucho : dijo Zefiro.<br>-Rarity , me puedes hacer un favor : dijo Zefiro alejándola un poco de los demás.  
>-Si , que deseas Zefiro . dijo ella con un tono suave.<br>-Necesito 2 rubis y un poco de oro : podrías conseguirlo por favor.  
>-No hay problema , ¿pero para que los quieres? . dijo Rarity<br>-Es bueno , para un regalo . dijo Zefiro.  
>-¿Para Fluttershy no? : dijo Rarity.<br>-Si , es para ella y por eso necesito esos materiales : concluyo Zefiro.  
>-No te preocupes los tendras a tiempo , además te dije que te ayudaría y lo voy a cumplir.: dijo Rarity.<br>-Gracias , me quitas un peso de encima, ya que esta es la primera vez que celebro esto : dijo Zefiro dando un suspiro de alivio.  
>-Asi de recorrer cada parte de Ponyville , obsevaron los hermoso de los prados y el amor en el aire recorría.<br>En eso Rarity jalo a Zefiro para entregarle los materiales que necesitaba.  
>-Me debes una, cuando uno de tus compañeros aparezca me lo presentas : dijo Rarity a Zefiro.<br>-Bueno esta bien: dijo Zefiro, mientras tomaba los materiales y se fue por un momento detrás de un edificio y usando su aura transformo los materiales en un hermoso pendiente en forma de rombo con una piedra mágica dentro.  
>-Regresando de donde estaba fue a una tienda un compro una pequeña caja para guardar el pendiente.<br>-Yendo a donde se encontraba Fluttershy , fue con ella a Sugar Cube Corner.  
>-Ya que Twilight le dijo que la llevase ahí.<br>-¿Y para que me dijo que la trajese aquí? : se dijo Zefiro.  
>-Al abrir la puerta vieron una mesa para 2 decorada con varios adornos y una vela que los alumbraba.<br>-En otra mesa estaban Fhelmus y Twilight conversando sobre los nuevos hechizos que este le iba a enseñar, en la mesa siguiente estaban Thelius y Rainbow celebrando que ella pudo dominar una maniobra de vuelo difícil que Thelius le enseño.  
>-Y las demás chicas en otra mesa solas.<p>

-Al ver eso a Zefiro le causo un poco de pena y se pregunto ¿ojala estuviesen Dulovic , Durkel y Methos , para que las acompañasen?.  
>-Al acercarse a la mesa y tomar asiento , un péqueño ser acerco.<br>-Bueno que les sirvo : dijo un pequeño dragon que estaba cerca de Twilght.  
>-Una orden ensalada si no es mucha molestia Spike: dijo Fluttershy.<br>-Y a usted señor : pregunto Spike a Zefiro.  
>-Bueno un poco de Sidra, no tengo hambre :dijo Zefiro.<br>-Muy bien , van enseguida: dijo Spike mientras se retiraba a la cocina.  
>-¿Y bueno que te pareció el, dia? : le pregunto Zefiro a Fluttershy un poco sonrojado.<br>-Fue muy hermoso , sabes me encanto : dijo Fluttershy acercándose a Zefiro.  
>-Todo alrededor de Zefiro parecía desaparecer en una sombra oscura , solo veía a Fluttershy acercándose a el , pareciese que eran los únicos ahí.<br>-Cuando Zefiro también se acercaba hacia Fluttershy y a punto de darse un beso , son interrumpidos por Spike quien les traia las ordenes.  
>-Todas le gritaron a Spike por arruinar aquel momento mágico.<br>-En eso Zefiro se dio cuenta como todos los miraban y decían murmuraciones .  
>-Ya pasada la velada Fluttershy se reunió con sus amigas para hablar de lo sucedido anteriormente.<br>-Igualmente Zefiro, Thelius y Fhelmus hablaban sobre lo mismo.  
>-Que paso: dijo Zefiro a Fhelmus y Thelius.<br>-Tu debes saberlo.: dijeron ambos.  
>-Cuando ya se retiraban Zefiro observo que todos los demás los miraban ya que a su lado estaba Fluttershy y esta apoyo su cabeza en el costado de este.<br>-Y Zefiro extendió una de sus alas y la cubrió con cuidado.  
>-Todos veian el nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento , amor.<br>-Ya llegando a casa Zefiro le entrego el collar que había hecho y le dijo lo quesignificaba.  
>Al abrir la puerta vieron a Shadow y Angel durmiendo en el sofá y para no despertarlos subieron en siliencio las escaleras.<br>-Ya arriba Fluttershy le dijo sobre sus sentimientos a Zefiro y este también se confeso diciendo casi lo mismo que ella .  
>-En eso sintieron como se llamaban el uno al otro , dándose un apasionado beso el cual termino después de un momento.<br>-Vieron poco apoco que sus cuerpos no les respondian y solo se acercaron mas y mas , sus almas se juntaron en un solo ser , se entregaron por completo en cuerpo y alma, esa noche fue la mejor noche de sus vidas.  
>-En la mañana todas fueron temprano a casa de Fluttershy , para ver si le dijo lo que sentía por el,<br>-Las chicas estaban acompañadas de Thelius y Fhelmus algo curiosos por saber eso.  
>-Abrieron la puerta y al ver que Zefiro no estaba donde solia dormir , las chicas subieron a preguntarle a Fluttershy donde estaba Zefiro.<br>Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a los dos pegasos duermiendo juntos y acurrucados y como un ala de Zefiro tapaba a Fluttershy.  
>-¿Lo hicieron? : dijo Twilight un poco avergonzada por lo visto.<br>-Hay que dejarlos tranquilos : dijo Applejack.  
>Pero en eso una ruidosa Pinkie los despertó y Zefiro cayo al suelo por el ruido.<br>-A lo que Fhelmus y Thelius dieron una carcajada por la caída de este.  
>-Los dos pegasos vieron como todos los miraban.<br>-¿Ayer tuvieron una noche agitada no? : pregunto Fhelmus con una mirada fija.  
>-La pregunta fue tan directa que los dos pegasos se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza .<br>-No los molesten: dijo Rarity , al oir esto ambos pegasos se relajaron pero no por mucho , al terminar de oir la oración.  
>-No los molesten , no ven que tuvieron una larga noche.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 10 : Ataque sorpresivo, ¿Flecha de Cupido?  
><strong>  
>-Mientras una serie de preguntas fueron lanzadas hacia Zefiro y Fluttershy , que se escondían entre las sabanas por la vergüenza .<br>-Ya chicos , no los molesten :dijo Twilight un poco mas calmada , a lo que las preguntas dejaron de escucharse.  
>-Gracias Twilight : dijeron ambos pegasos al ver que ya no los molestaban.<br>-No es nada ,solo sean mas discretos y cierren la puerta : dijo Twilight mientras salía con los demás.  
>-Ya solos en la habitación Zefiro le dio un pequeño beso a Fluttershy y esta le respondió cariñosamente.<br>-Sabes , fue una bella noche : dijo Fluttershy mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
>-Fue la mejor : dijo Zefiro mientras se movia hacia la puerta, donde lo esperaban todos reunidos ahí.<br>-¿Y que planes para hoy? : pregunto Rarity.  
>-Bueno , decidimos pasar el dia de hoy juntos recorriendo el pueblo: dijo Zefiro.<br>-¿Solo eso? : pregunto Twilight.  
>-Si , pero que mas haríamos : dijo Zefiro sl ver lo que quería decir.<br>-Ademas tenemos mucho que hablar : dijo Fluttershy con una voz baja.  
>-Y que planes tienen ustedes : les dijo Zefiro a todos los presentes.<br>-Yo ire a Canterlot con Twilight , para comprar materiales para ciertas pociones: dijo Fhelmus.  
>-A mi Rainbow me mostrara la ciudad de Cloudsdale, ya que no la conozco muy bien : añadió Thelius.<br>-Yo ire a las afueras del pueblo a buscar gemas para mis vestidos : dijo Rarity.  
>-Yo te acompaño : dijo Spike un poco emocionado.<br>-Bueno , esta bien: dijo Rarity.  
>-¿Y ustedes dos? : pregunto Zefiro a Applejack y Pinkie Pie.<br>-Yo tengo que cosechar manzanas ya que Big Mac se lastimo hace unos días: dijo Applejack.  
>-Yo voy a atender hoy Sugar Cube Corner : dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.<br>-Bueno , entonces ya es hora de retirnarnos : dijeron todos.  
>-Hasta luego : dijeron Fluttershy y Zefiro , mientras daban de comer a los animales.<br>-Ya en las afueras de la ciudad Rarity fue con Spike a buscar gemas para ella , encontrando todo tipo de cristales , su suerte era buena al hallar varios en un mismo sitio reunidos.  
>-Y para que tantas gemas : pregunto Spike mientras trataba de comer una.<br>-Las necesito para un set de trajes: dijo Rarity mientras le quitaba la gema a Spike.  
>-Entonces un ruido se oyo a lo lejos , era una especie de rugido.<br>-Oiste eso : le pregunto Rarity a Spike.  
>-Si , creo que ya es hora de irnos de aca : dijo Spike mientras tomaba las joyas en la carreta.<br>-Creo que es lo mejor : dijo Rarity mientras sentía unos pasos acercarse.  
>De entre los arbustos salió una criatura bípeda parecida a un dragon con dos espadas en cada garra.<br>-¡Corre! : dijo Spike a Rarity que iba a llevarse las joyas.  
>-Esta bien : dijo ella mientras que la criatura los seguía.<br>-En eso Rarity tropieza con una piedra y se lastima una pata y Spike intenta ahuyentar al monstruo con un intento de lanzallamas fallido.  
>-Estamos perdidos : dijo Spike con un tono de miedo.<br>-¡**Strafe! :** dijo una voz a lo lejos y 4 flechas impactaron en el cuerpo de la criatura haciéndola retroceder.  
>-De repente desde una parte de la montaña salió un unicornio blanco de crin azul y su cutiemark era un arco de fuego y una flecha de hielo.<br>-Estan bien : dijo el unicornio mientras se acercaba a ayudarlos.  
>-Pero la criatura lanzo una espada contra ellos a fin de eliminar a uno.<br>-¡Cuidado! : dijo el extraño , mientras saco a Rarity y Spike del lugar.  
>-Quedense aquí , me oyeron : dijo el unicornio con una mirada de confianza.<br>-¿Quién es el?: le pregunto Spike a Rarity .  
>-No lo se , pero es muy apuesto . dijo Rarity mirando a aquel unicornio.<br>-Vaya creo que este Cornian resistió mi ataque : dijo el unicornio al ver que la criatura se levantaba del suelo.  
>-La criatura lanzo un rugido y se avalanzo sobre el unicornio atacándolo con sus dos espadas, el cual este lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo.<br>-Tengo que terminar con esto rápido , mi aura no durara mucho : dijo el extraño mientras cargaba un ataque con su arco.  
>-¡Arrow Rain!: dijo aquel unicornio , mientras uso una flecha que se desvaneció al instante de usarla<br>-¿Pero que hizo? : pregunto Spike.  
>-De repente una lluvia de flechas mágicas cayeron sobre la criatura eliminándolo rápidamente.<br>-Eso fue increíble . dijo Rarity , mientras intentaba pararse , pero cayo por la pata lastimada.  
>- Mientras tanto Zefiro y Fluttershy estaban en la plaza caminando juntos cuando Zefiro sintió un aura.<br>-Esa aura es … : dijo Zefiro mientras se intentaba recordar de quien era.  
>-Ocurre algo Zefiro : dijo Fluttershy al escuchar lo que dijo.<br>- No , es nada solo sentí un aura familiar : dijo Zefiro mientras se apoyaba en Fluttershy.  
>-Esta en las afueras del pueblo : dijo señalando donde habían ido Spike y Rarity.<br>-En las afueras del pueblo estaban Rarity y Spike.  
>-¿Quién eres tu? : dijo el pequeño dragon.<br>-Disculpa por no presentarme : dijo el unicornio mientras bajaba su nivel de aura.  
>-Yo soy Durkel , líder y general del Ojo Del Miedo : dijo aquel unicornio.<br>-Vaya , que hermoso nombre : dijo Rarity al verlo frente a ella.  
>-Gracias , pero quien eres bella dama : dijo Durkel con una voz galante.<br>-Mi nombre es Rarity: dijo ella un poco sonrojada.  
>-Un placer conocerte : dijo Durkel mientras besaba una de sus patas en son de respeto.<br>-¿Y quien eres tu? : le pregunto Durkel al pequeño Dragon.  
>-Soy Spike , amigo: le dijo con un tono un poco fuerte por los celos.<br>-Veo que tienes una pata lastimada : dijo Durkel al ver a Rarity .  
>-No es nada solo un rasguño : dijo Rarity mientras intentaba pararse, pero cayo por el dolor de la herida.<br>-Cuidado : le dijeron Durkel y Spike al verla caer.  
>-Yo te llevare hasta tu casa : dijo Durkel mientras la ponía en la carreta junto a las joyas.<br>-Eres muy amable : dijo Rarity al ver el acto de Durkel.  
>-No es nada , siempre es un placer ayudar y mas si es una pony tan hermosa como tu : dijo Durkel mientras movia la carreta.<br>-Eres muy considerado: dijo Rarity mientras sentía un calor tibio en su pecho.  
>-Como te dije , no es nada ,porque siempre es bueno ayudara los demás : dijo Durkel con una sonrisa.<br>-Una pregunta : dijo Spike interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos unicornios.  
>-¿Conoces a Zefiro , Fhelmus y Thelius? : dijo el pequeño dragon.<br>-Si, ellos ya han despertado: dijo emocionado Durkel.  
>-Bueno , si : dijo Rarity al ver la reacción de Durkel.<br>-Genial, solo faltan Dulovic y Methos: dijo Durkel contento con la noticia.  
>-Quisiera preguntarte ¿Por qué sus ejércitos se llaman asi? : dijo Spike confundido.<br>-Bueno te explicare mi pequeño amigo . dijo Durkel mientras le iba a decir el porque.  
>-Primero la orden de Zefiro es la Hoja Resplandeciente ya que cada vez que ellos atacaban despedían un brillo en sus espadas , siendo estas luz , hielo , fuego o trueno.<br>-La orden de Fhelmus Las Cenizas Del Tiempo , es por el poder mágico de controlar el fuego , hielo , trueno, veneno, luz y oscuridad por un periodo de tiempo todos a la misma vez ,ya que al utilizarlo reducían a cenizas todo a su paso.  
>-La siguiente es la orden deThelius , la Oscura Escarcha , por ser los guerreros –asesinos mas rapidos de Ossyria , ellos utilizaban las sombras para atacar a las criaturas y sus ataques son frios y calculados , pero hermosos como la escarcha.<br>-Y tu orden porque tiene ese nombre: preguntaron Rarity y Spike.  
>-Es sencillo , como vieron yo domino el arco y utilizo flechas que hago con mi aura y magia , asi que no necesito flechas físicas.<br>-Mi orden es el Ojo del Miedo, ya que nosotros eramos precisos en el ataque a distancia, tirando flechas a los puntos vitales de las criaturas y nunca fallamos, nuestra visión es la mas exacta de toda Ossyria.  
>-¿Y que fue eso que nos ataco? : pregunto Spike intrigado por lo que era la criatura.<br>-Era un Green Cornian : dijo Durkel con un tono de preocupación.  
>-Green Cornian y que es eso : preguntaron ambos.<br>-Bueno es una clase de dragon bípedo , que se especializo en el dominio de espadas, aunque no realiza ataques de aura.  
>-Nunca vimos uno parecido: dijeron Spike y Rarity.<br>-El no es de este mundo, además de ser poderoso y al ser un dragon este busca saciar su avaricia con la sangre de otras criaturas , es un ser corrupto y sirviente de DarkMage: dijo Durkel con un poco de ira.  
>-Que hacia en las afueras del pueblo esa criatura : dijo Rarity.<br>-Se dirigía alla: dijo Durkel mientras señalaba Ponyville.  
>-Fue un alivio que lo derrotaras y además nos salvaras : le dijo Rarity a Durkel.<br>-¿Pero que hacias tu en las afueras del pueblo?: pregunto Spike un poco confundido.  
>-Es porque recién desperté, pero también protejo al pueblo de criaturas que quieren ir alla: dijo Durkel mientras se acercaban a Ponyville.<br>-Entonces porque no te quedas en Ponyville : le dijo Rarity mientras veía a Durkel.  
>-No lo se , pues no tengo donde quedarme y no quiero incoodar a nadie: dijo Durkel.<br>-Tus amigos están hospedados en casa de mis amigas : dijo Rarity tratando de convencer a Durkel.  
>-Zefiro esta en casa de Fluttershy, Thelius esta hospedado en casa de Rainbow y Fhelmus esta en la biblioteca con Twilight y Spike : dijo Rarity.<br>-Tal vez encuentres donde quedarte , tal vez en casa de Applejack o Pinkie Pie : dijo el pequeño dragon para intentar separar disimuladamente a Durkel de Rarity.  
>-Puedes quedarte conmigo : dijo Rarity al ver que le respondia.<br>-¡Que!: dijo Spike un poco celoso y esperando a que Durkel negara la propuesta.  
>-No quiero ser una molestia para nadie: dijo Durkel al escuchar lo que dijo Rarity.<br>-Para nada , seria bueno tener a alguien cerca para conversar: dijo Rarity mientras lo veía.  
>-Bueno esta bien . dijo Durkel mientras veía la expresión de Rarity al ver su respuesta.<br>-Ya en el pueblo Durkel llevo a Rarity a su casa dejándola en su cama.  
>-¡Hermana estas bien! : dijo una pequeña voz.<br>-Si , Sweetie Belle ,solo es un rasguño . dijo Rarity tratando de calmar a su hermana.  
>-Y quien eres tu : pregunto Sweetie Belle al unicornio.<br>-Mi nombre es Durkel , pequeña dama : dijo con una voz dulce.  
>-Durkel se quedara un tiempo conmigo para ayudarme en la casa : dijo Rarity .<br>-Asi que se quedaran juntos : dijo la pequeña , como una indirecta.  
>-No es lo que piensas Sweetie , solo que el no donde quedarse y yo le ofreci hospedaje : dijo Rarity un poco sonrojada por lo que dijo su hermana.<br>-Bueno , ya regreso : dijo Sweetie Belle , mientras le decia a Durkel que cuidara bien a su hermana.  
>-Es una dulce niña : dijo Durkel al ver a la hermana de Rarity.<br>-No tanto como crees: dijo ella al saber como era.  
>-Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte : dijo Durkel a Rarity.<br>-Por el momento no : dijo Rarity al ver lo generoso que era.  
>-Entonces descansa un poco , bueno yo me retiro abajo : dijp Durkel cerrando la puerta para que Rarity descansara.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap 11: Los 6 guerreros dela esperanza se reúnen  
><strong>  
>El dia pasaba normal , Zefiro todavía seguía pensando en el aura que sintió hace un momento , era conocido pero no estaba seguro de quien era , pero tenia sospechas, Fluttershy estaba a su lado disfrutando del dia que había.<br>Durkel estaba fuera de la casa de Rarity para tomar un poco de aire para relajarse un poco.  
>-Fhelmus y Twilight estaban buscando en Canterlot un ingrediente para una poción de ateque mágico , pero no las hallaban . eran lagrimas de cerberos.<br>-Thelius y Rainbow estaban en Cloudsdale , mientras veian la ciudad que ella le mostraba detenidamente .  
>-Y Pinkie Pie atendía con una sonrisa a los ponys que compraban dulces en SugarCubeCorner.<br>-Me darias un par de muffins : dijo un pony terrestre.  
>-Si , con gusto son 2 monedas : dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.<br>-¿Pero quien eres tu?, eres nuevo por aquí: dijo Pinkie con una impresión de agrado.  
>-Si , soy nuevo, recién llegue al pueblo y no conozco a nadie : dijo el pony.<br>-Cual es tu nombre : dijo Pinkie con un poco de curiosidad.  
>-Mi nombre es Methos : dijo el pony con una sonrisa..<br>-Encantada soy Pinkie Pie , quieres una fiesta de bienvenida : dijo ella feliz al conocer a un nuevo pony.  
>-Si , me encantaría , yo adoro las fiestas : dijo el pony mientras veía la expresión de Pinkie.<br>-Methos era un pony de tierra de color celeste con crin lila claro, su cutie mark era una especie de pistola con un nudillo de trueno.  
>-Te ayudo a realizar la fiesta: le dijo Methos a Pinkie.<br>-Bueno esta bien : dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa , saltando de alegría.  
>-Es bueno conocer a una pony tan activa como tu : dijo Methos mirando a Pinkie que adornaba el lugar.<br>-Igualmente , mis amigas no son tan activas como tu Methos: dijo Pinkie.  
>-A mi me encantan los juegos , las fiestas y las buenas bromas : dijo Methos mientras colocaba unos globos en la pared.<br>-A mi también me gusta todo eso : dijo Pinkie al ver que tenían mucho en común.  
>-Ya vuelvo voy a avisar a mis amigas para que vengan a la fiesta : dijo Pinkie mientras se iba .<br>-Methos podrías encárgate un rato de la dulcería : pregunto Pinkie Pie.  
>-No hay problema , pero no te demores mucho : dijo Methos mientras despedia a Pinkie.<br>-En SuitAppleAcres , Applejack buscaba a Applebloom que noaparecia en toda la mañana.  
>-Fue a preguntarle a Scootaloo a ver si sabia donde se encontraba Applebloom , lamentablemente no lo sabia.<br>-Entonces se dirigió a casa de Rarity a ver si Sweetie Belle sabia donde estaba su hermana.  
>-¿Sweetie Belle has visto a mi hermana? : pregunto , Applejack.<br>-No , pero me dijo que iba a casa de Zecora : dijo Sweetie Belle.  
>-Esta pony imprudente le dije que no vaya sola al bosque : dijo un poco molesta Applejack mientras iba por su hermana .<br>-Ya en el bosque Everfree Applebloom regresaba de casa de Zecora , cuando oyo unos ruidos en los arbustos .  
>-A lo que acelero el paso por miedo , cuando fue encontrada por su hermana.<br>-Te dije que no vengas a este lugar sola : le dijo Applejack a Applebloom en son de regaño.  
>-Queria ver si Zecora podría ayudarme a conseguir mi cutie mark : dijo la pequeña, cuando una silueta enorme apareció era una hidra de los pantanos.<br>-Pero que rayos hace esta criatura lejos del pantano : dijo Applejack , mientras Applebloom se escondia detrás de ella.  
>-Yo la distraeré , ve a casa : dijo Applejack mientras tomaba la atención de la criatura.<br>-Pero , no púedo dejarte hacer eso : dijo Applebloom preocupada por su hermana.  
>-Todo va estar bien caramelo , solo ve a casa : dijo Applejack. Mientrasla criatura se alejaba d e Applebloom.<br>-Voy a pedir ayuda : dijo la pequeña mientras se alejaba del bosque.  
>-En que lio me meti : dijo Applejack mientras la criatura ser acercaba a ella.<br>-Ya en una saliente Applejack se sintió atrapada por la criatura ya que no había salida.  
>-Y ahora que : se dijo mientras la criatura se acercaba,.<br>-La criatura avanzaba lentamente hacia Applejack , cuando una de dus cabezas iba a atacar a Applejack unas cadenas mágicas la detuvieron.  
>-"Chains of Hell" : dijo una voz , mientras que encima de las cabezas de la hidra etaba un pony de tierra de color crema y crin verde claro , su cutie mark eran dos cuchillas de plata cruzadas entre si.<br>-Con ocho certeros golpes a las 4 cabezas la hidra cayo muerta frente a Applejack.  
>-Estas bien : dijo el pony al ver la cara de asombro de Applejack.<br>-Si, pero ¿Quién eres tu?: dijo la pony al ver la facilidad con que derroto a aquella criatura.  
>-Soy Dulovic , líder y general de las Cinco Muertes : le dijo el pony a Applejack.<br>-Mi nombre es Applejack , gracias por salvarme de la hidra , sino no se que habría pasado si no me ayudabas : le dijo ella a Dulovic.  
>-No es nada , pero no debes andar en este bosque sola , ya que se ha vuelto muy peligroso últimamente : dijo Dulovic.<br>-¿Y porque se ha vuelto peligroso últimamente? : pregunto Applejack a Dulovic .  
>-Las criaturas de este bosque se están corrompiendo con el poder de DarkMage: dijo Dlulovic con un poco de preocupación.<br>-No quieres algo de comer: le dijo Applejack en muestra de agradecimiento por haberla salvado.  
>-Bueno , esta bien : dijo Dulovic mientras salía del bosque junto a Applejack.<br>-Llegando a Suit AppleAcres vio a Applebloom y Big Mac yendo en su ayuda.  
>-Viendola sana y salva ueron donde ella a ver que paso.<br>-El me salvo : dijo Applejack señalando a Dulovic que iba atrás .  
>-En agradecimiento le dare algo de comer : dijo Applejack a los demás.<br>-Hola Dulovic : le dijo Applebloom al pony.  
>-Hola pequeña , no debiste ir al bosque sola : le dijo este con una voz suave.<br>-Ya no lo hare , por lo ocurrido hoy y gracias por ayudar a mi hermana : dijo Applebloom mientras iba al pueblo.  
>-Applejack le ofreció unos postres de manzana que Dulovic probo con gusto.<br>-Estuvo deliciosa la comida : dijo Dulovic con una sonrisa.  
>-No es nada , además es muestra de mi agradecimiento : dijo Applejack al verlo.<br>-¡Ay no! : dijo Applejack al recordar que no había recogido las manzanas todo el dia por estar buscando a su hermanita.  
>-Que voy a hacer ahora , son muchas y no creo que las termine a tiempo: dijo ella con una voz cabizbaja.<br>-Yo te ayudo : dijo Dulovic mientras se levantaba de donde estaban.  
>-Eres mi invitado no puedo pedirte eso: dijo Applejack.<br>-No hay problema , me gusta ayudar a quien lo necesite: dijo feliz Dulovic.  
>-Solo pongan esos cestos donde están los arboles nada mas : concluyo este.<br>-Todos pusieron los cestos en los arboles a recolectar , mientras veian como un aura salía de Dulovic.  
>-"Flash Haste" : dijo este y de un salto fue a un árbol cortando las manzanas que caian defrente a los cestos , su velocidad era rápida similar a la de Thelius y en menos de un minuto todos los arboless habían sido cosechados.<br>-Si que es asombroso : le dijo Applejack a Big ,Mac  
>-Yeup : contesto este.<br>-Si , que me canse en esto : dijo Dluovic dando un respiro por terminar tan rápido.  
>-En eso apareció Pinkie Pie que traia una invitación.<br>-Hola Applejack : dijo Pinkie Pie mientras le entragaba la invitación.  
>-Hola Pinkie y esto para que es : le pregunto Applejack.<br>-Quiero invitarte a la fiesta de bienvenida de un nuevo pony, asi que dices ¿vas a ir?  
>-Bueno, ya esta terminado el trabajo porque no ir : dijo Applejack.<br>-Bien , te espero al anochecer : dijo Pinkie Pie mientras iba a casa de las demás.  
>-Dulovic no quieres ir a una fiesta : le pregunto Applejack a este mientras veía que se levantaba del cansancio.<br>-No veo por que no , y para quien es la fiesta : pregunto Dulovic.  
>-Pinkie Pie organizo una fiesta a un pony nuevo : dijo Applejack.<br>-Asi , que le gustan tanto las fiestas: dijo Dulovic.  
>-No la conoces le encantan , además de varias cosas divertidas: añadió Applejack.<br>-Eso me recuerda a Methos : dijo Dulovic pensativo.  
>-Y quien es : pregunto Applejack<br>-Era uno de mis camaradas, peleamos con DarkMage , pero el nos aprisiono a mi y a los otros , mandadonos a este lugar.  
>-Ah Pinkie Pie también invitara a Zefiro , Fhelmus y Thelius : dijo Applejack.<br>-Ellos han despertado, eso es bueno solo falta Durkel y Methos: dijo Dulovic contento con la noticia.  
>-Entonces que esperas Applejack , vamos a la fiesta de Pinkie : dijo emocionado Dulovic, mientras tomo una pata de Applejack.<br>-Pinkie ya había entregado las invitaciones que habían sido recibidas por Zefiro, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle y Twilight que recién llegaba deCanterlot junto a Fhelmus.  
>Los primeros en llegar fueron Zefiro y Fluttershy que eran los que estaban mas cerca.<br>-Hola Pinkie y para quien es la fiesta : pregunto Zefiro.  
>-Para mi Zefiro: dijo Methos con una gran sonrisa.<br>-Asi que ya despertaste, que bien tiempo que no te veía le dijo Zefiro mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo.  
>-En ese momento aparecieron otros dos pegaso.<br>-Yo gane : le dijo Thelius a Rainbow mientras llegaban a la fiesta.  
>-Estas loco gane yo: dijo Rainbow un poco cansada por la carrera.<br>-Fue un empate : dijo Twilight que venia en compañía de Fhemus y Spike.  
>-Chicos y para quien es la fiesta : pregunto Thelius y Rainbow.<br>-Es para mi Thelius: dijo Methos con una gran sonrisa.  
>-Es bueno saber que estas bien : le dijeron Fhelmus y Thelis.<br>-Ya estamos casi todos solo faltan Applejack y Rarity: dijo Pinkie a punto de comenzar la fiesta.  
>-Disculpen el retraso: dijo Applejack tomada de la pata por Dulovic ansioso por llegar rápido , pero la solto de inmediato al ver como lo miraban.<br>-¡Dulovic ¡ : dijeron los cuatro ponys al verlo entrar.  
>-Chicos es un gusto volverlos a ver : dijo Dulovic a sus camaradas.<br>-Solo falta Rarity: dijo Pinkie Pie emocionada porque ya iba a empezar la fiesta.  
>-No creo que venga, tiene una pata lastimada : le dijo Twilight a Pinkie Pie.<br>-Derrepente de la puerta entro Rarity recuperada de la herida seguida de un unicornio blanco.  
>-La expresión de alegría de los chicos fue enorme al ver a su camarada con ella.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap 12: Equestria bajo peligro, el tren de las parejas  
><strong>-¡Durkel!: dijeron los chicos mientras lo saludaban.  
>-Es un milagro que estemos los 6 reunidos: dijo Fhelmus contento porque ya estaban todos juntos.<br>-Ahora si podemos liberar nuestro poder: dijo Zefiro muy emocionado al ver a sus 3 amigos juntos de nuevo.  
>-Y Rarity donde conociste a ese unicornio: preguntaron con curiosidad las chicas.<br>-Fue en la mañana cuando sali a buscar gemas con Spike , una criatuas nos ataco , pero el vino y la derroto y me llevo a mi casa , por eso yo le di hospedaje: dijo Rarity.  
>-¿Y que hay de tu pata lastimada, que me dijo Spike?: pregunto Twilight.<br>-Bueno Dukel sabe de medicina herba y fabrico una loción que me curo de inmediao, además es muy apuesto : dijo Raiy a verlo con los otros.  
>-Y tu Applejack, como conociste a Dulovic: pregunto Rainbow.<br>-Fui en busca de Applebloom , en el bosque Evefree ya que venia de casa de Zecora, y fue cuando una hidra nos ataco, le dije a Applebloom a casa mientras distraía a la criatura.  
>-Cuando esta me acorralo, Dulovic apareció de la nada y erroto con facilidad a la hidra: dijo Applejack al ver la expresión de su amiga.<br>-Bueno comenzemos la fiesta: dijeron Pinkie Pie y Methos muy emocionaos.  
>-La fiesta era po demás divertado tanto que Zefiro y Fhelmus los mas reservados en ese aspecto disfrutaron como todos de la fiesta.<br>-Po su parte Dukel miraba pensativo por la ventana y se preguntaba que fue lo que sintió cuandovio por primera vez a Rarity.  
>-Te sucede algo : pregunto Rarity al ver al unicorniocon la cabeza en otro lugar.<br>-Nada , solo pensaba algo sin impotancia : dijo Durkel un poco nervioso.  
>-Entonces ven a disfrutar de esta fiesta : le dijo Rarity tratándolo de convencer.<br>-Esta bien : dijo Dukel mientras se dirigía donde estaban todos.  
>-Que buena fiesta: le dijo Methos a Pinkie Pie.<br>-No es genial, si que me gusto: dijo Pinkie bailano como siempre.  
>-Culminada la fiesta , todos comenzaron a retirarse cuando Spike despidió una cata de la princesa Celestia que decía lo siguiente.<br>-Mi fiel estudiante Twilight temo infomarte que Equestria esta bajo peligro, busque en los libros del ser que mencionaron Zefiro y Fhelmus , pero no halle nada salvo en un libro de **Star Swirl the Bearded,  
><strong>donde menciona a este ser.  
>-Y siento que este ser se aproxima , por eso vengan a Canterlot al amanecer para mas detalles.<br>-Ya la oyeron chicas , Equestria esta en peligro: dijo Twilight a los presentes.  
>-Mañana tendremos que ir a Canterlot : dijo Applejack a las chicas.<br>-Nosotros las acompañaremos: dijeron los 6 ponys al ver lo urgente que fue el llamado de la princesa.  
>-Esta bien entonces nos reuniremos mañana en la estación: dijo Twilight mientras se retiraba con Fhelmus y Spike.<br>-Si , que es tarde , ya nos vamos : dijo Zefiro acompañado de Fluttershy.  
>-Solo no se desvelen: dijo Rainbow a Zefiro y Fluttershy.<br>-Los dos pegasos se sonrojaron y se fueron mudos por lo dicho anteriormente.  
>-Hey Thelius una carrera hasta la casa: le dijo Rainbow a este.<br>-Porque no : dijo Thelius mientras los dos salian a una velocidad muy rápida de la fiesta.  
>-Durkel , nos vamos : le dijo Rarity al unicornio, mientras iban a descansar.<br>-Methos porque no te quedas esta noche aca : dijo Pinkie Pie al ver lo tarde que era.  
>-Esta bien : dijo Methos con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba por ahí.<br>-Dulovic puedes pasar la noche en mi casa : dijo Applejack al ver que no tenia donde quedarse.  
>-Eres muy amable pero la verdad no se si deba abusar de tu confianza: dijo Dulovic en voz baja.<br>-Para nada además recuerda que tu me salvaste y es lo minimo que puedo hacer: concluyo Applejack.  
>-Gracias: dijo Dulovic , mientras se retiraba con Applejack.<br>-En la mañana los 12 ponys se reunieron en la estación a la espera del tren que los llevaría a Canterlot.  
>-Ya en el tren se sentaron en parejas relativamente, Zefiro y Fluttershy se sentaron en el medio a su izquierda estaban Fhelmus, Twilight y Spike, delantes de ellos estaban Rainbow y Thelius al costado de ellos estaban Pinkie Pie y Methos.<br>-En los asientos traseros estaban Applejack y Dulovic y asu costado Durkel y Rarity.  
>-Zefiro y Fluttershy estaban hablando tranquilamente sobre ellos, por su parte Twilight y Spike miraban un hechizo de dominio de luz que hizo Fhelmus.<br>-Rainbow y Thelius hacían una competencia de fuerza la cual era muy pareja.  
>-Mientras Pinkie Pie y Methos jugaban un juego de mesa para no aburrirse de lo largo del viaje.<br>-Por su parte Applejack veía el paisaje y Dulovic afilaba sus cuchillas.  
>-Entre tanto Durkel pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y especialmente esa sensación que no podía explicar y Rarity que lo miraba mientras le dirigía la palabra.<br>-Durkel no me has dicho parte de tu vida asi que cuéntame: le dijo Rarity a Durkel mientras este le devolvía la mirada.  
>-Todavia no es el momento, cuando llegue te lo dire : le dijo Durkel con una suave voz.<br>-Esperare ese dia: dijo Rarity al escuchar lo que dijo Durkel.  
>-Cuando ya llegaban a Canterlot se esparcio un frio atroz por la altura , la mayoría temblaba de frio.<br>-Ya se : dijo Fhelmus mientras cargaba una esfera de fuego que calentó el lugar donde estaban el , Twilight y Spike.  
>-Vengan chicos: dijo Twilight a los demás mientras estos se acercaban.<br>-Reunidos estaban : Fhelmus, Twilight ,Spike, Applejack, Dulovic , Thelius , Rainbow , Pinkie y Methos.  
>-Durkel , Zefiro: no van a venir : les pregunto Fhelmus al ver que se quedaron:<br>-Yo estoy acostumbrado a este frio : dijo Zefiro mientras tapaba con una de sus alas a Fluttershy pues comenzaba a temblar un poco por el frio.  
>-Y que hay de ti Durkel: preguntaron Thelius y Dulovic.<br>-Estoy bien asi, no se preocupen: dijo Durkel un poco pensativo.  
>-Ven Rarity: le dijo Spike al ver ella se quedaba doinde estaba Durkel.<br>-Voy a acompañar un rato a Durkel : dijo ella a las demás.  
>-¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?: le pregunto Durkel a Rarity.<br>-Bueno yo quería hacerte compañía : le dijo Rarity en voz baja:  
>-Gracias, pero esta haciendo mucho frio , ve con las chicas ya que Fhelmus hizo esa esfera de fuego que calienta a los demás : dijo Durkel a Rarity.<br>-Como dije te voy a acompañar : dijo Rarity con una mirada decidida.  
>-Esta bien: le dijo Durkel al sentir de nuevo esa extraña sensación.<br>-Cuando ya se acercaban a Canterlot el frio comenzó a subir por lo cual Fhelmus aumento un poco la intensidad de su hechizo, Zefiro se apego mas a Fluttershy para que esta no tuviera frio.  
>-Durkel vio temblar de frio a Rarity por lo que le dijo:<br>-Acercate a mi ,ya que no quieres ir con Fhelmus y los otros : dijo este mientras se acercaba Rarity.  
>-Es que me siento segura contigo: le dijo Rarity a Durkel mientras ella se arrimaba cerca al cuerpo de Durkel.<br>-Su cuerpo emanaba un calor de tranquilidad y paz q uedandose Rarity dormida.  
>-Al sentir el cuerpo de Rarity rozando el suyo, sintió la misma sensación pero con mas intensidad.<br>-¿que es eso que siento?:Se dijo asi mismo Durkel al no entender lo que le ocurria.  
>-Mientras se dio un pestañeo por el cansacio, al igual que Rarity junto a su lado.<br>-Poco a poco la temperatura volvió a ser lka misma, por lo que Fhelmus termino el hechizo de fuego.  
>-Si que estuvo raro el frio: dijo Twilight al ver que solo era en una parte del viaje.<br>-Un poco mas y nos habría congelado: dijo Methos mientras estiraba sus patas.  
>-Zefiro que tal resististe el frio : preguntaron Fhelmus y Dulovic.<br>-No les dije que estaba acostumbrado a climas similares: dijo Zefiro mientras encogía su ala con la que había cubierto a Fluttershy.  
>-Y tu Fluttershy ,sentiste frio: pregunto Rainbow Dash.<br>-No ya que Zefiro mecubrio con una de sus alas y me brindo su calor: dijo Fluttershy un poco sonrojada.  
>-Durkel como pasaste el frio: pregunto Thelius mientras se acercaba donde estaba.<br>-Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo dormido y la cabeza de Durkel estaba cerca a la de Rarity a pocos centímetros.  
>-Vengan , miren : les dijo Thelius a los demás incluso Zefiro y Fluttershy se leventaron a ver.<br>-Chicos despierten: dijo Pinkie Pie a los dos unicornios que empezaban a despertar.  
>-Cuando Durkel abrió los ojos vio muy cerca el rostro de Rarity frente al suyo, igual le paso a Rarity mientras todos los veian.<br>-De un golpe brusco se separaron ya que empezarían a hacer comentarios sobre lo que vieron.  
>-Dinos que paso Rarity: pregunto Applejack a la unicornio blanca.<br>-Nada en absoluto : dijo Rarity un poco sonrojada.  
>-Y tu Durkel, por que estabas tan apegado a Rarity: pregunto Twilight.<br>-Fue por el frio que haciua por eso le dije que se acercara a mi: dijo Durkel un poco nervioso por la pregunta.  
>-Creo que esconden algo: le dijo Applejack a Fluttershy.<br>-Tal vez , pero no hay que molestarlos con preguntas : dijo Fluttershy al saber como se sienten esos comentarios cuando no hay nada fijo.  
>-Chicos llegamos a Canterlot: dijo Twilight mientras bajaban del tren los demás.<br>-Vamos donde la princesa, que nos necesita: dijo todos mientras iban al palacio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap 13: una mala noticia, el eterno eclipse  
><strong>  
>-Terminado el viaje los ponys bajaron de aquel tren y fueron al castillo de la princesa Celestia que se encontraba en la cima , caminando por esos lugares los chicos vieron a los guardias y las armaduras que portaban.<br>-Usan ese pedazo de aluminio: dijo Fhelmus a los otros.  
>-No aguantaría ni el mas minimo ataque de las criaturas de DarkMage.<br>-Son solo basura de lata : dijo Thelius , viendo lo que eran las armaduras .  
>-En eso uno de los guardias reaaciono contra Thelius llevándolo contra la pared.<br>-Te cuidado con lo que hablas niño : dijo el guardia un poco enfurecido.  
>-Ya paren : dijeron Zefiro y las chicas.<br>-Pero rápidamente Thelius desapareció ,de donde estaba y se vio detrás del guardia.  
>-El guardia vio como su armadura cai en pedazos como si de papel se tratara.<br>-Y esto no era un ataque : dijo Thelius al terminar de guardar su arma .  
>-Ya en el castillo las chicas corrieron dondeestaba la princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna.<br>-Princesa que es lo que pasa : pregunto Twilight .  
>-Mi quería estudiante algo malo va a pasarle a Equestria : dijo Celestia mientras mostraba un libro muy antiguo de Star Swirl The Bearded.<br>-Cuando me dijiste sobre lo ocurrido en Ponyville y Zefiro dijo que un tal DarkMage aparecería, me dio intriga par aver quien era tal ser y descubri la respuesta en este libro el mas antiguo de Canterlot.  
>-Aquí menciona Star Swirl que Darkmage era un ser lleno de odio de un poder casi infinito capaz de dominar los elementos naturales y controlar criaturas oscuras a su antojo.<br>-Tambien habla de que cada mundo que el conquista nunca mas sale el sol llamado el Eterno Eclipse .  
>-Nuestro reino esta perdido : concluyo Celestia al borde de las lagrimas.<br>-No princesa todavía hay una esperanza: dijeron todas mientras entraban los 6 ponys que avanzaban hacia la princesa.  
>-Si ellos casi lo derrotan y están aui tal vez Equestria tenga una oportunidad.<br>-Princesa nosotros protegeremos Equestria a costas de nuestras vidas : le dijo Zefiro a las princesa.  
>-Dejenos presentarnos : le dijo Fhelmus mientras que los otros lo seguían.<br>-Mi nombre es Zefiro líder y general de La Hoja Resplandeciente.  
>-Yo soy Fhelmus líder y general de Las Cenizas del Tiempo.<br>-Mi nombre es Thelius lider y general de la Oscura Escarcha.  
>-Yo soy Durkel líder y general del Ojo del Miedo.<br>-Soy Dulovic líder y general de Las Cinco Muertes  
>-Y finalmente yo soy Methos líder y general del Diamante Negro.<br>-Todos somos los guerreros mas poderosos de nuestro mundo y ayudaremos a salvar este reino de las garras de Darkmage es una promesa : dijeron los 6 al unisono.  
>-Mientras eso las chicas cogían los elementos de la armonía , que utilizarían para liberar el verdadero poder de los 6 ponys.<br>-Ya reunidos los 6 en un circulo , esperaban rayo de los elementos que tal vez lo liberasen.  
>-¿No será peligroso?: decía Fluttershy preocupada por Zefiro.<br>-No te preocupes todo va salir bien , además ellos son fuertes : dijo Applejack.  
>-Lista, chicas : dijo Twilight mientras preparaban el rayo de luz .<br>-Al lanzarlo se vio como este impactaba en los 6 ponys, que comenzaron a gritar de dolor.  
>-No paren : dijo Zefiro muy dolido por el rayo<br>-Nosotros lo resistiremos: dijo Fhelmus con un tono de sufrimiento .  
>-Ya terminado el rayo , si vio en el suelo a los 6 ponys que estaban inconscientes .<br>-Cuando Twilight y las demás iban a acercarse , los 6 se pararon y desplegaron una ráfaga de su interior.  
>-La princesa vio como el aura de estos emanaban a su máximo , estaba feliz de que estuviesen de su lado ya que sino cualquiera de ellos la derrotaría sin mucho esfuerzo<br>-Ya de pie Zefiro y los otros , fueron recibidos por las chicas la primera en ir fue Fluttershy al ver a Zefiro ya recuperado seguida deTwilight y las demás .  
>-La princesa le mostro el libro a los 6 guerreros y estos leyeron sobre DarkMage.<br>-¿Pero como puede saber de Darkmage? : se dijo Fhelmus al ver lo que leia .  
>-A caso ese tal Star Swirl conoció a DarkMage o fue a nuestra dimensión.<br>-Princesa , cuanto tiempo tiene ese libro : pregunto Zefiro.  
>-Mas de 1000 años Zefiro : le dijo la princesa.<br>-No hay nadie que pueda decirnos como Star Swirl sabe de Darkmage : le pregunto Fhelmus.  
>-Si lo hay : dijo Celestia señalando una estatua en el jardín.<br>-Liberen a Discord : dijo la princesa no contenta por lo que van a hacer.  
>-Reunidos en el jardín las chicas liberaron a Discord para hacerles unas preguntas .<br>-Soy libre : grito Discord mientras movia sus piernas .  
>-Queremos hacerte unas preguntas : dijo Celestia a la quimera.<br>-Si me disculpan tengo caos que hacer :dijo Discord pero cuando quiso retirarse un hechizo se lo impidió.  
>-Era Fhelmus que venia con los otros del castillo hacia el jardín<br>-Pero quien eres pony : le dijo Discord a Fhelmus al ver que lo retenia .  
>-Ese es su gran enemigo : dijo Methos riéndose un poco<br>-Cualquiera de nosotros lo derrotaría : dijo Dulovic.  
>-Al ver el aura y fuerza de eso ponys Discord tuvo una sensación de miedo que jamás tuvo antes.<br>-El poder que emanaban era tan puro y noble pero a la vez temerario.  
>-Discord ¿no? : le dijo Zefiro mientras los otros se reunian con las chicas.<br>-Queremos saber algunas respuestas , ¿Por qué un tal Star Swirl the bearded sabia de Darkmage y como sabia del Eterno Eclipse.  
>-Bueno amigo escuche de voces de otros ponys que el realizaba un hechizo de portal que lo mandaba a otro lugar , era raro ver que un pony realizara tan extraño hechizo : dijo Discord.<br>-"Dimension Door ": dijo Fhelmus , pero como puede saberlo solo yo y mi maestro lo sabemos.  
>-Y sobre el eterno Eclipse ,: preguntaron todos .<br>-El vio como el mago sumio en la oscua noche un mundo , creo que se llamaba Ossyria: dijo Discord.  
>-Todos se quedaron perplejos por lo que dijo Discord , su mundo había sido condenado a quedar en sombras para siempre , el mundo lleno de luz que conocían ya no existía.<br>-Eso era todo : le dijo Fhelmus a Discord consternado.  
>-Hay que sellarlo : dijo Twilight a las demás.<br>-Esperen : les dijo Zefiro mientras veía a Discord.  
>-El no es una criatura maligna , su corazón solo esta confundido , no es malo : les dijoZefiro a las chicas.<br>-Ademas Fhelmus tiene mas magia que el y cualquiera de nosotros lo podría detener fácilmente: añadió Zefiro.  
>-Pero , porque Zefiro : le dijo la princesa al ver que no quería que sellaran a Discord.<br>-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible , el nos puede ayudar: dijo Durkel.  
>-Ademas todos merecen una segunda oportunidad : añadió Zefiro.<br>-Ya cuando el sol se ponía y con la liberación de Discord , todos fueron a los cuartos temporales ofrecidos por la princesa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap 14: El aviso del fin , el verdadero poder de Zefiro.  
><strong>  
>-Ya en la mañana se oyeron unos gritos en la ciudad , unas criaturas habían salido del cielo y comenzaban a destruir parte de la ciudad y la plaza.<br>-Evacuen la plaza : dijo Thelius mientras volaba hacia el dragon.  
>-Eso de ahí es un Wybern: dijo Fhelmus al ver a la criatura .<br>-¿Un Wybern? : pregunto Twilight.  
>-Si es una especie de dragon maligno aunque no sea de gran tamaño es mas fuerte que otros dragones y atacan a estos con sus poderosas garras.<br>-¿Pero ellos no andan solos? : dijo Durkel.  
>-Tienes razón , Durkel : dijo Dulovic al ver que otros 9 venian hacia donde estaban el primero.<br>-Yo me encargare de ellos :le dijo Zefiro a Fhelmus al ver que iba a ir.  
>-Con que te quieres lucir : dijo Methos que iba junto a los demás.<br>-No, solo quiero derrotarlos para que la ciudad este a salvo: respondió Zefiro.  
>-Muy bien entonces ve: le dijo Fhelmus.<br>-Al acercarse al lugar , vio a las criaturas acercarse a una casa donde estaban unos ponys que no pudieron salir.  
>-Y con un despliegue de su espada Zefiro les impidió avanzar mas,de lo que estaban a esa casa .<br>Entonces uno de ellos arremetió contra Zefiro con sus filosas garras.  
>-El cual Zefiro desplego un escudo ubicado en su pata derecha.<br>-Muy bien criatura tu lo pediste: dijo Zefiro mientras que su espada se cargaba una descaga eléctrica y comenzó a atacar a los Wybern.  
>-Las criaturas esquivaron unos ataques pero otros los herían dejándolos en el suelo.<br>-Quedando 3 wybern de pie , uno de ellos lanzo una bola de fuego , que Zefiro cubrió con su escudo , pero otra la ataco a traición haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, pero sin caerse.  
>-Las criaturas al parecer tenían cierta inmunidad a la electricidad ya que se levantaban como si nada les pasara.<br>-Ya deja de jugar Zefiro: le dijeron Fhelmus y Thelius .  
>-Al escuchar esto Zefiro cargo su espada con una descarga igual que la anterior , pero con un movimiento las 10 criaturas murieron despedazadas de un golpe.<br>-Las chicas no lo creían , como pudo liberar tal fuerza en un solo ataque.  
>-Si que eres sorprendente : dijo Applejack.<br>-Parece que Equestria si podrá salvarse : dijo Twilight al ver la fuerza que poseía Zefiro.  
>-Hasta el mismo Discord miro la fuerza de Zefiro y no quería ser enemigo de el.<br>-Y bien princesa traerá a sus generales: dijo Zefiro mientras venia de donde había peleado.  
>-La princesa , fue a llamar a sus mas nobles guerreros , pero en eso un aura maligna se comenzó a esparcir.<br>-Es el :dijo Fhelmus mientras empuñaba su cetro .  
>-Todos los demás también empuñaron sus armas y Zefiro fue donde Fluttershy sacando su espada y cubriéndola en caso algo pase.<br>-Veo que se liberaron de mias cadenas ponys : dijo una voz sombria.  
>-Donde estas maldito: dijo Zefiro mientras cargaba su aura para un ayaque.<br>-Veo que no me han presentado: dijo aquella voz.  
>-Eres tu al que conocen como DarkMage: dijo Celestia a la sombra .<br>-Si yo soy DarkMage, veo que tu eres la gobernante de este reino: dijo la voz.  
>-Si soy la gobernante , asi que deseas: dijo la princesa a aquella voz.<br>-Nada solo que su reino caera en mis manos y entrara en el Eterno Eclipse : dijo aquella voz.  
>-Muestrate de una vez: dijo con ira Durkel mientras apuntaba con su arco a la sombra que estaba en frente .<br>-Quisiera pero no puedo ya que les hablo desde su mundo: dijo la voz.  
>-Pero no se alteren , ya que en 3 meses vendre donde están con mi gran ejerciti , asi que disfruten sus últimos meses de libertad.<br>-Mientras el aura desaparecia y todos vieron el aviso de DarkMage , Equestria estaba al borde de la tormenta .  
>-Hermana , que pasa : dijo Luna saliendo del castillo.<br>-Luna avisa a los generales que vengan al castillo de inmediato : dijo Celestia.  
>-Chicos ya cálmense : dijo Twilight al ver la elevada aura que emitían los 6.<br>-Maldicion : dijo Zefiro y todos los demás bajaban el nivel de su aura como este.  
>-3 meses y el comienzo del fin se acerca: dijo Fhelomus con ira.<br>-No te preocupes , todos los enfrentaremos : le dijo Twilight para calmarlo.  
>-No se pongan asi chicos, vamos a entrenar a los Ejercitos de Equestria: dijo Methos con una gran sonrisa.<br>-Tal vez podamos ganarles, si los entrenamos : dijo Dulovic .  
>-Es un hecho , protegeremos Equestria y a sus ciudadanos: concluyo Durkel.<br>-Vamos al castillo ya están los generales ahí : dijo Thelius.  
>-En el castillo los esperaban 3 ponys de aspecto temerario para muchos pero no para los 6 .<br>-Su majestad par aque nos mando a llamar: dijo un unicornio negro con crin gris , su cutie mark era una bola de fuego a manera de cometa.  
>-Tiger general de la Flama Oscura , los he llamado aquí para anunciarles que una guerra se aproxima un ser de casi inmenso poder ventra con un ejercito de criaturas poderosas: dijo la princesa.<br>-No se preocupe yo aniquile varias Bestias que intentaron atacar Equestria , no creo que sea difícil acabar con otras : hablo un pegaso azul de crin verde oscuro , cual cutie mark era un copo de nieve.  
>-Could general de la Eterna Ventisca , tus hazañas fueron valerosas pero estas criaturas son mas fuertes de lo que piensan.<br>-Pero como sabe que ese ser vendrá a nuestro reyno: dijo un pony de tierra color pardo y crin crema claro, la cutie mark de este era un relámpago oscuro.  
>-Herjos general del Trueno Negro, unos ponys me avisaron de la llegada de este: dijo Celestian mientras se acercaban los 6 ponys seguidos de las guardianas de la armonía.<br>-Quienes son ellos: se preguntaron los 3 al ver a aquellos ponys que se acercaban donde ellos estaba.  
>-Ellos son los 6 generales mas fuertes de sus reinos. Dijo la princesa Luna mientras estos se acercaban.<br>-Esos chiquillos no pueden ser generales: dijo Could al ver lo jóvenes que eran.  
>-No tienen de seguro experiencia en batalla: dijo Tiger mientras ellos iban al centro del palacio.<br>-Asi que ellos son los generales de Equestria: le dijo Thelius a Methos.  
>-Parecen rudos pero no muy fuertes: dijo Zefiro al ver a los 3 ponys cerca a Celestia .<br>-Ustedes son los generales mas fuertes de Equestria : dijo Zefiro a los 3 ponys.  
>-Si , nosotros somos niño: le dijo Herjos un poco desconfiado.<br>-Les proponemos un reto: dijo Fhelmus al ver a los 3 que se creían superiores.  
>-¿Cuál reto?: Preguntaron los 3 a Fhelmus .<br>-Uno fácil derroten a uno de ellos tres : dijo Fhelmus señalando a Durkel , Dulovic y Methos.  
>-Solo a uno : dijo Could un poco ofendido.<br>-Si ustedes ganan les entregaremos nuestras armas las cuales son las mas fuertes de toda Equestria: dijo Fhelmus confiado.  
>-¿Qué pasara si perdemos? : pregunto Herjos.<br>-Bueno fácil ustedes quedaran destituidos del rango de generales ,¿aceptan o no?: dijo Fhelmus.  
>-Aceptamos el reto : dijeron los 3 algo soberbios.<br>-Que esperamos comienzen el reto: dijo Thelius mientras se ponían en el centro del castillo.  
>-El primero en entrar fue Tiger , que reto a Durkel a duelo.<br>-Muy bien niño ahora vere porque eres un general: dijo Tiger muy confiado.  
>-Sabes ninguno de los que vamos a pelear no usaremos mas del 50% de nuestro poder: dijo Durkel al ver la confianza de este.<br>-Eso es ofensivo niño asi que preparate: dijo Tiger mientras comenzaba la batalla.  
>-Tiger avanzo sobre Durkel con su arma a lo que el esquivaba con una elegancia como si se tratase de una danza.<br>-Rarity fue la que mas se impresiono al ver los movimientos de Durkel.  
>-Mi turno : dijo Durkel alejándose mas de Tiger.<br>-Saco su arco y un aura emano de esre , cargando una flecha de luz hecha por su magia , que la lanzo hacia Tiger.  
>-"Inferno" : grito Durkel mientras todos veian como la flecha de luz a medio camino se transformaba en una flecha de fuego que iba a impactar de lleno contra Tiger.<br>-"Muro Magico": dijo Tiger para cubrirse del ataque.  
>-La flecha impacto en la barrera y al desaparecer salieron 3flechas iguales del cielo a lo que Tiger esquivo con dificultad.<br>-Nada mal para un pony sin entrenamiento: dijo Durkel.  
>-Como te atreves a decirme que no tengo entrenamiento: dijo Tiger furioso por lo dicho por Durkel.<br>-Ahora veras porque mi ejercito se llama la Flama Oscura: grito Tiger con furia.  
>-Mientras Durkel veía como la magia que reunia Tiger se acumulaba en una esfera oscura.<br>-"Flame Bersek" : grito Tiger , y una esfera de fuego oscuro de gran rapidez fue a dar contra Durkel, que lo esquivo a duras penas ya que no usaba el 100% de su poder pero igual era un ataque admirable.  
>-Mi turno : dijo Durkel después de evadir el ataque lanzado por Tiger.<br>-"Dragon Breath" : dijo este y una flecha verde con el espíritu de un dragon impacto cerca a Tiger dejándolo herido.  
>-Al intentar pararse, Tiger fijo su mirada delante y vio a Durkel apuntándolo con su arco el cual se preparaba para otro ataque.<br>-Que esperas , hazlo: le dijo Tiger a Durkel.  
>-¿De que hablas?: pregunto Durkel por lo que había dicho Tiger.<br>-Matame yo perdi: dijo un poco exaltado Tiger.  
>-Levantate yo no tengo intención de eliminarte solo te demostré que no seas soberbio , ya que te sentías tan confiado que no pensaste al atacarme tan ciegamente : dijo Durkel mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.<br>-En eso Durkel guardo su arco que volvió a su pata derecha y fue con los otros 2, lo mismo hizo Tiger mientras veía lo fuerte que eran aquellos ponys.  
>-Mi turno ha llegado: dijo Could mientras sacaba su espada.<br>-Yo voy : dijo Dulovic mientras alistaba sus armas.  
>-Asi que tu eres mi oponente niño: dijo Could a Dulovic.<br>-Si y solo porque seas viejo , no sere amable contigo: dijo con una sonrisa Dulovic.  
>-Veremos quien gana : dijo Could confiado como Tiger.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap 15 : Batalla sorpresiva, una extraña broma**

-No te confies , ya que no soy tan amable como Durkel: dijo Dulovic .  
>-Cofiarme yo? , no lo creo muchacho: dijo se alistaba para atacar.<br>-La batalla comenzó y Dulovic activo una de sus técnicas llamada "Flash Haste" el cual le daba una velocidad adicional a la habitual.  
>-Mientras Could se elevo al cielo y lanzo ataques aéreos a Dulovc por su desventaja de no volar.<br>-Que te parece niño: pregunto Could mientrasatacaba desde el cielo.  
>-Nada mal , aun estando en desventaja : dijo Dulovic mientras pensaba como derribar a Could.<br>-"Flying Assaulter": dijo Dulovic y un aura negra con azul cubrió el cuerpo de este elevándolo al cielo por unos segundos , tiempo suficiente para dañar de un ataque un ala de Could .  
>-Maldicion : dijo Could mientras veía su ala lastimada .<br>-No te preoucupes no te la lastime realmente solo la adormeci: dijo Dulovic .  
>-No necesito volar para ganarte: dijo Could:<br>-Ahora si usare mi mas poderosa técnica: dijo este mientras bajaba la temperatura del lugar, "Ice Tempest": dijo Could y de sus alas una ráfaga helada congelo una parte del cuerpo de Dulovic.  
>-Demonios: grito Dulovic, mientras Could se acercaba para atacarlo.<br>-"Mirror Image": dijo Dulovic , antes de que Could llegara.  
>-Con su espada intento golpearlo , ya quew se hallaba atrapado en el hielo.<br>-Al impactar la espada con el hielo , este se rompió , pero lo que golpeo no era el cuerpo de Dulovic , era una ilusión.  
>-¿Dónde esta? : pregunto Could al ver que no se hallaba en el hielo.<br>-Todos vieron que Dulovic se encontraba arriba , listo para atacar.  
>-Final Cut : dijo Dulovic y las 2 cuchillas de Dulovic brilaron con un aura azul y de ese ataque hirió y rompió la armadura de Could.<br>-No puede ser : dijo Could mientras caia inconsiente , por el ataque .  
>-Could estas bien : le dijo Herjos al ver que recuperaba el conocimiento.<br>-Ellos son mas fuertes de lo que parecen , no te confies : dijo este mientras iba a la enfermería.  
>-Bien llego mi turno: dijo Methos con una sonrisa.<br>-Ahora veras mi fuerza : dijo Herjos al ver lo feliz que estaba.  
>-Bueno yo solo quiero que sea divertido: dijo Methos mientras entraba.<br>-La batalla empezó y Herjos , fue contra Methos que lo esquivaba pero uno de los ataques le dio.  
>-Eso me dolio : dijo Methos que se frotaba el rostro.<br>-Y esto recién empieza : dijo Herjos al ver que Methos no era tan fuerte.  
>-Bueno , solo calentaba ahora si voy : dijo Methos mientras cargaba su aura.<br>-"Transformacion": dijo Methos y su aura lo cubrió por completo , solo se veía un corcel carmesí en vez de Methos .  
>-No lo creo: dijo Herjos al ver eso.<br>-Ahora si voy en serio : dijo Methos mientras de un golpe de su pata hizo rodar varios metros a Herjos.  
>-Acabare con esto rápido: dijo Herjos mientras cargaba su mas letal técnica.<br>-"Thunder Shock": dijo este y una onda de electricidad paralizo a Methos y Herjos dispuesto a atacarlo.  
>-"ShockWave" : dijo Methos liberándose del ataque y con su patas lanzo una onda a Herjos que cayo herido al recibirla.<br>-Creo que gane: dijo Methos mientras volvia a la normalidad.  
>-Los 3 generales , los mas fuertes deEquestria fueron derrotados sin mucho esfuerzo por los 3 guerreros.<br>-Nosotros pèrdimos : dijo Herjos alos demás.  
>-Por unos niños , nos onfiamos: dijo Could.<br>-Bien , parece que nosotros ganamos: dijo Fhelmus a los 3.  
>-Entonces seremos destituidos : dijo Tiger con un poco de ira.<br>-No , solo era una prueba: dijo Zefiro acercándose a los 3 ponys.  
>-¿Y de que prueba estas hablando?: pregunto Could a los otros.<br>-Es para ver si merecían , ser generales y también si sus ejércitos tienen la capacidad de dominar un ataque: dijo Durkel.  
>-Y vimos que si merecían sus cargos , además de que sus ejércitos están capacitados para aprender si quiera una técnica: dijo Fhelmus mientras iba con los emas al castillo.<br>-Mañana llamen a sus ejércitos , ya que los separaremos , para que cada uno aprenda una técnica: dijo Zefiro mientras se retiraba con los otros.  
>-Ya dentro del castillo, todos vieron las armas mágicas , mejoradas por Thelius.<br>-Eran manejables y reflejaban poder , estas serian entregadas a cada soldado.  
>-Impresionante : dijo Luna al ver el poder que despedían las armas.<br>-Con estos los ejércitos podrán soportar el ataque de Darkmage: dijo Thelius cansado por hacer cientos de armas en un par de horas.  
>-Buen trabajo Thelius: le dijo Fhelmus al ver las mejoras en las armas de los soldados y nuevas armas.<br>-Si que fue agitado : dijo Thelius dándose un respiro.  
>-¿Zefiro?: pregunto Discord al pegaso que estaba junto a Fluttershy .<br>-Si , que quieres : le dijo Zefiro con un tono amable.  
>-Porque impediste que me sellaran de nuevo: le dijo Discord un poco confundido.<br>-Es sencillo, tu no eres malo solo estas confundido, no veo maldad en tu corazón: dijo Zefiro al ver a Discord con una mirada de amistad.  
>-¿Y como sabes eso? : pregunto nuevamente Discord a Zefiro.<br>-Por esto: dijo Zefiro mientras la pupila de su ojo izquierdo brillo de un color lila intenso(ya que sus ojos eran de ese color) y se mostro una especie de signo parecido a una estrella de 8 puntas.  
>-Que es eso: dijo Discord sorprendido al ver el ojo de Zefiro.<br>-Es algo que herede de mi familia , aunque ninguno de ellos lo tenia, con esto puedo ver el aura y el corazón de todos los seres vivos.  
>-Asi fue que vi tu corazón y no halle maldad : dijo Zefiro con una sonrisa..<br>-Y ese tal Dark,Mage , porque quiere venir a Equestria : pregunto Discord a Zefiro.  
>El es un ser despreciable , y viene aca para gobernar este reino de paz y prosperidad , el disfruta mucho cuando reinos como este caen en el caos total : dijpo Zefiro con un poco de ira.<br>-Yo también hago caos : dijo Discord mientras mientras miraba al pegaso.  
>-Sabes lo que significa el Caos: le pregunto Zefiro a Discord.<br>-Es generar desorden con toda clase de magia provocando confusión entre los demás , en forma comica y divertida para mi: dijo Discord.  
>-Suena gracioso y divertido lo que piensas como caos : dijo Zefiro riéndose un poco de lo dicho por Discord.<br>-¿Qué es tan gracioso?: pregunto Discord al pegaso que paro de reir.  
>-Es que el verdadero significado de caos es la destrucción total del mundo , la aniquilación de quien intenta detenerlo y la sumisión de pueblos enteros: dijo Zefiro cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas serio.<br>-Y yo en que puedo ayudar : dijo Discord al ver lo serio que era todo esto.  
>-Quiero que utilizes tu magia para aprender ataques mágicos , ve con Fhelmus mañana cuando reunamos a los ejércitos , ya que solo quedan 3 meses paraq ue el aparezca.<br>-Entonces lo hare , ayudare a Equestria a defenderse de ese tal Darkmage.: dijo Discord con una voz decidida.  
>-Me caes bien Discord , tal vez podamos ser amigos: le dijo Zefiro con una sonrisa.<br>-Igual , tu Zefiro eres el primero que me dice amigo . dijo Discord con una sonrisa mientras se iba.  
>-Chicos pueden quedarse en el castillo, para que entrenen a los ejércitos: dijo Celestia a los 6 ponys mientras mostraba 6 habitaciones dobles .<br>-Gracias , princesa pero porque 6 habitaciones dobles : pregunto Durkel.  
>-Bueno es que en un cuarto dormirán 2, yaque no tenemos mucho espacio, por que se hospedaran los soldados: dijo Luna mientras iba con su hermana.<br>-Y ahora que hacemos : pregunto Twilight a los demás.  
>-Que les parece un sorteo para ver quien comparte habitación con cada uno: dijo Pinkie Pie.<br>-Me parece bien: le dijo Applejack.  
>-Pinkie Pie eleaboraba 10 papelitos con los que había puesto un par de números iguales del uno al cinco.<br>-Ahora empezemos : dijo Pinkie mientras todos sacaban un papelito.  
>-Pero a nosotros nos falta: dijeron Zefiro y Fluttershy a Pinkie Pie.<br>-Tontitos ustedes ya tienen habitación propia , no necesitan sorteo además asi estarán mas tiempo solos : dijo Pinkie veía que numero les había tocado.  
>-Los 2 pegasos retrocedieron un poco sonrojados por lo dicho anteriormente.<br>-Me toco el uno 1 : dijo Applejack mientras veía a quien le toco.  
>-Creo que me toco contigo . dijo Rainbow mostrando el papelito.<br>-Yo soy el 4 : pregunto Dulovic a los demás .  
>-Entonces compartimos cuarto: dijo Thelius a su compañero de habitación.<br>-Soy el 3 : dijo Twilight mientras veía quien tenia el papel.

-Creo que soy yo : dijo Fhelmus mostrando el papel con el numero.  
>-A mi me toco el 5: dijo Durkel para ver quien tenia el otro papel.<br>-Yo soy tu compañera de cuarto: dijo Rarity con una voz baja.  
>-Spike se sorprendió mucho que los dos estuvieran tan juntos , que pidió que estuviesen con ellos.<br>-Oh , no Spike tu te quedas conmigo: dijo Twilight al ver lo que quería hacer.  
>-Pero….: dijo Spike al escuchar lo que dijo Twilight.<br>-Pero nada , te quedas conmigo y con Fhelmus : le dijo Twilight a su dragon.  
>-Creo que eso nos deja a nosotros: dijeron Pinkie Pie y Methos.<br>-Al abrir las 5 habitaciones vieron lo grande que eran , además de ser elegantes y dignos de la nobleza.  
>-¡Que amplio es! : dijo Applejack al ver las dimensiones de las habitaciones.<br>-Y nosotros que : preguntaron Zefiro y Fluttershy al ver las cinco habitaciones .  
>-Aquí esta : les dijo Luna mientrasabria la puerta , era similar en todo salvo en una cosa.<br>-¡Solo una cama!: dijo Zefiro sorprendido.  
>-Si además es mas grande para evitar que te caigas Zefiro: dijo la princesa Luna al oir lo ocurrido hace unos días en casa de Fluttershy.<br>-Pero quien le dijo : pregunto Zefiro un poco nervioso.  
>-Todos silvaron disimulando quien fue el que conto la anécdota a la princesa en eso , Methos dijo que eol fue.<br>-¿Pero Methos , tu no viste nada como le dijiste?: pregunto Zefiro intrigado.  
>-No, pero Pinkie Pie me hablo sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta: dijo Methos mientras iba a su habitación.<br>-Pinkie : dijeron Zefiro y Fluttershy un poco molestos .  
>-Que tiene de malo , además acaso es malo mostrar su relación en publico : dijo Pinkie Pie saltando hacia su cuarto.<br>-Ella tiene razonno tiene nada de malo además ustedes 2 se quieren: dijo Twilight mientras llevaba a Spike a la habitación.  
>-Pero una cama eso es muy apresurado: dijo Zefiro un poco sonrojado.<br>-Fue mi culpa : dijo Luna mientras iba a donde se encontraban los 2 pegasos.  
>-Porque dice eso princesa: pregunto Zefiro a la princesa.<br>-Facil , ya que yo fui la de la idea de la cama: dijo Luna con una sonrisa.  
>-Ademas como dijo Twilight ustedes se quieren , no tiene nada de malo:añadió Luna mientras se dirigía donde su hermana.<br>-Solo no hagan ruido: dijo Rainbow ya retirándose al cuarto.  
>-Eso fue muy directo : le dijo Rarity a Rainbow.<br>-Pero que, es la verdad: dijo Rainbow cerrando la puerta.  
>-No le hagan caso , solo disfruten el tiempo juntos : dijo Rarity mientra iba con Durkel.<br>-Caida la noche todos dormían plácidamente excepto Fluttershy y Zefiro que tenían un poco de vergüenza de dormir juntos , ya que les parecía un poco forzado.  
>-Bueno ya es tarde: dijo Zefiro mirando hacia Fluttershy.<br>-Es hora de que descansemos: dijo Fluttershy mientras iban a la cama.  
>-Estos fueron unos días muy agitados: le dijo Zefiro a Fluttershy.<br>-Aque te refieres : le pregunto Fluttershy con curiosidad.  
>-Mira primero lo de nosotros , luego la aparición de mis otros compañeros , el despertar de mis poderes y el ataque de los wyberns: concluyo Zefiro.<br>-Pasaron muchas cosas en poco tiempo: dijo Fluttershy mientras veía a Zefiro.  
>-Pero lo mejor que me paso, fue estar contigo: dijo Zefiro dándole un tierno beso a Fluttershy.<br>-Igualmente , ahora descansemos: le dijo Fluttershy mientras le devolvía el beso a Zefiro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Cap 16 : La melancolia de Durkel**

-Mueran todos ustedes : dijo una voz sombria.  
>-Principe corra , nosotros lo detendremos : dijo un soldado a un potrillo.<br>-Pero que les pasara: pregunto el potrillo a los soldados.  
>-Solo escapa ahhhhhhhh!: dijo un soldado que fue atravezado con una lanza de una criatura.<br>-Ahora que no tienes mas soldados que te cuiden muere niño: dijo la voz aproximándose al potrillo.  
>-¡No! : grito Durkel al despertarse sudando por el mal sueño que tuvo.<br>-Solo fue una pesadilla: se dijo asi mismo Durkel .  
>-Durkel te encuentras bien : pregunto Rarity que se despertó por el grito de Durkel.<br>-No fue nada , solo un mal sueño : dijo Durkel mientras salía a tomar aire en el jardín.  
>-De nuevo tuve ese sueño: dijo Durkel mientras se recostaba en el prado.<br>-¿Y que suelo? : pregunto Rarity mientras salía del castillo e iba donde el.  
>-Creo que ya es hora de que te diga mi identidad: dijo Durkel mirando a Rarity.<br>-Mi nombre es Durkel Knight príncipe de la nación de Scania : dijo Durkel mientras veía la expresión de Rarity.  
>-¿Eres un príncipe?: le pregunto Rarirty al oir lo dicho por Durkel.<br>-Era una príncipe, ya que DarkMage conquisto mi reino y cuando iba a matarme apareció la emperatriz Aria y me salvo, por eso yo decidi protegerla de DarkMage , entrenando arduamente, mi reino era de los mas precisos arqueros , por lo que aprendi a dominar el arco rápidamente: dijo Durkel mientras veía que la Luna reflejaba una luz como si fuese dia.  
>-Es una pena lo que te ocurrió , pero creo que debo de darles las gracias a tu emperatriz por haberte salvado: le dijo Rarity con una sonrisa.<br>-Por eso yo quiero proteger Equestria , no dejare que quede como mi nación : dijo Durkel lamentándose por su desparecida nación , saliéndose unas lagrimas de dolor.  
>-Yo creo que tu y los otros conseguirán salvar Equestria : dijo Rarity mientras se recostaba a su ladso para tratar de consolarlo.<br>-Fue cuando Durkel , volvió a sentir esa sensación calida ensu pecho pero todavía no comprendía porque tenia esa sensación cuando estaba cerca de Rarity.  
>-Algo se aproxima: dijo Rarity mientras veía que un punto se caercaba.<br>-Creo que es un fénix : dijo ella mientras se levantaba de donde estaba.  
>-Cuando aquel fénix se poso en el lomo de Durkel , Rarity se pregunto porque.<br>-Frostprey que bueno que hayas venido: dijo Durkel mientras acarciaba la cabeza del fénix.  
>-¿Frostprey?: pregunto Rarity al ver al fénix .<br>-Si es mi amigo , además es un fénix de hielo: le dijo Durkel a Rarity.  
>-Es imposible , como puede haber un fénix de hielo: exclamo Rarity al oir lo dicho por Durkel.<br>-El es uno de los pocos que existen , son casi imposibles de ver : le dijo Durkel al oir la pregunta.  
>-Es muy hermoso , seguro que a Fluttershy le gustara conocerlo.<br>-Si , pero creo que es mejor que entremos , ojala no hayamos despertado a nadie: dijo Durkel acompañado de Rarity mientras iban al castillo.  
>-Ya en la mañana todos se levantaron temprano para comenzar a calentar , ya que este dia tendrían que usar sus habilidades para entrenar a los ejércitos que vendrán al medio dia.<br>-Ahhhhhhhhhh, creo que no dormi bien : dijo Zefiro dando un bostezo por falta de energía y sueño.  
>-Mira como dejaste al pobre de Zefiro , Fluttershy : le dijo Rainbow al ver bostezar a Zefiro.<br>-No , es lo que parece solo dormimos un poco tarde , eso es todo: dijo Fluttershy muy sonrojada.  
>-Y porque durmieron tarde : pregunto Applejack.<br>-Bueno es que sentimos que era un poco forzado, dormir juntos pero luego nos dimos cuenta que no tenia nada de malo: dijo Zefiro mientras veía a Fluttershy.  
>-Y ustedes como durmieron Twilight y Fhelmus: pregunto Thelius a los 2 unicornios.<br>-Yo dormi plácidamente , ya que todo era muy tranquilo: dijo Fhelmus.  
>-Igualmente aunque quise buscar información en la biblioteca: dijo Twilight a Thelius.<br>-Pinkie Pie , Methos ustedes como descansaron: pregunto Twilight .  
>-Casi, no dormimos ya que estuvimos contando historias de terror: dijo Pinkie al escuchar la pregunta de Twilight.<br>-Y ustedes como pasaron la noche : pregunto Methos a Durkel y Rarity.  
>-Todo bien, solo hubo una sorpresa : dijo Rarity mientras Durkel traia a su fénix.<br>-La primera en ir fue Fluttershy al ver a la criatura, de ahí fueron a ver al fénix incluso la princesa Celestia se sorprendió al vera un fénix de hielo.  
>-¿Y como se llama? : le pregunto Fluttershy a Durkel.<br>-Se llama Frostprey: dijo Durkel señalando a su amigo.  
>-Es realmente hermoso, y donde viven: pregunto Fluttershy.<br>-Bueno no se, ya que es uno de los últimos de su especie: dijo Durkel un poco distraído.  
>-Zefiro al ver a Durkel sospecha lo que le pasa.<br>-Flutershy puedes llevarte a Frostprey con las demás chicas , para que lo conozcan mejor: le dijo Zefiro a su amada.  
>-Esta bien: le dijo Fluttershy tomando al fénix y retirándose con las demás al jardín.<br>-Ahora si Durkel, que te esta pasando: le pregunto Zefiro al unicornio.  
>-¿Cómo a que te refieres?: pregunto Durkel con un poco de nerviosismo.<br>-Si , te vemos algo distraído, estas bien: preguntaron Fhelmus y Thelius.  
>-La verdad he estado sintiendo una sensación extraña y calida en mi pecho: contesto Durkel a los demás.<br>-Tal vez estas enfermo , es temporada de frio: le dijo Methos.  
>-Tal vez algo te cayo mal : le dijo Dulovic riéndose un poco.<br>-O quizás no sea nada: dijo Thelius mientras se retiraba con Methos y Dulovic hacia el jardín.  
>-¿Y esa sensación cuando ocurre? : le pregunto Fhelmus.<br>-Cada vez que esta cerca de mi Rarity: dijo Durkel con una leve voz.  
>-Ya se lo que te pasa: contesto Zefiro a Durkel.<br>-¿Y que me esta sucediendo?: pregunto Durkel al pegaso.  
>-Es fácil, estas enamorado de Rarity: le dijo Zefiro a Durkel.<br>-No , como puede ser y como sabes tanto: le dijo Durkel a Zefiro.  
>-El ya lo experimento: contesto Fhelmus<br>-Asi es además es lo mejor que te pasa en la vida si eres correspondido: le dijo Zefiro mientras se retiraba al jardín.  
>-Ese es el problema , no se si sea correspondido: dijo Durkel.<br>-De eso me encargo yo: dijo Zefiro con una sonrisa.  
>-Ademas le puedes decir lo que sientes en la gran gala que será en unos días: le dijo Fhelmus.<br>-Esta bien pero no le digan nada a las chicas : dijo Durkel a los 2 ponys.  
>-De acuerdo : le dijo Fhelmus al ver la expresión de Durkel.<br>-En el jardín todos miraban con asombro a Frostprey por su rareza, ya que nunca vieron un fénix de hielo.  
>-Las princesas también vieron al fénix además de que solo alguien noble puede domesticar uno.<br>-No es hermoso: dijo Rarity a las demás .  
>-Si que lo es : dijeron todas al verlo despegar y votar cristales de hielo de sus alas.<br>-Rarity podemos hablar: le pregunto Fluttershy a su amiga.  
>-Si de que quieres que hablemos primor: le dijo Rarity a Fluttershy.<br>-Te sientes atraída hacia Durkel no?: le dijo Fluttershy.  
>-No te puedo mentir, si me gusta es el pony de mis sueños es bueno elegante, apuesto, generoso y además es un príncipe: dijo Rarity un poco emocionada.<br>-¿Un príncipe?: pregunto Fluttershy.  
>-Si el es un verdadero príncipe ,no como el atorrante de Blueblood: dijo Rarity al recordar lo sucedido en la gala anterior.<br>-Entonces porque no lo invitas a quesea tu pareja en la gala quesera en algunos días: le dijo Twilight al oir todo lo que hablaron.  
>-Lo hare pero si tu invitas a Fhelmus: dijo Rarity con una mirada de insinuación .<br>-Esta bien porque no: dijo Twilight mientras venían los chicos.  
>-Y que novedad: pregunto Fhelmus a Twilight.<br>-Ninguna , solo que iras a la gala conmigo: le dijo Twilight muy confiada.  
>-¡Que cosa!, espera a mi no me gusta esa clase de fiestas: dijo Fhelmus al oir lo que dijo Twilight.<br>-Por favor vamos: le dijo Twilight con una mirada tierna, tratando de cambiar la respuesta de Fhelmus.  
>-Esta bien ire contigo : le dijo Fhelmus dándose un suspiro.<br>-Durkel quieres ir a la gran gala conmigo : le pregunto un poco sonrojada Rarity.  
>-Durkel pensó un poco de lo que habían dicho los chicos y quria saber lo que le pasaba.<br>-De acuerdo, por ue no: dijo Durkel un poco sonrojado.  
>-¿Y de que hablan? :preguntaron los demás que iban a donde estaban los 6 ponys .<br>-Sobre la gran gala: contesto Twilight a los chicos.  
>-Fluttershy y Zefiro iran juntos , yo invite a Fhelmus y Durkel ira con Rarity: termino de decir Twilight.<br>-Es divertida esa gran gala: pregunto Methos.  
>-Si pero no tanto, le falta mas diversión: le dijo Twilight a Methos.<br>-Pinkie vamos a la gala a volverla mas activa: le pregunto Methos a la pony rosa.  
>-Por supuesto será muy divertido: dijo esta aceptando la invitación de Methos.<br>-Que bien solo faltan que Applejack y Rainbow Dash vayan: dijo Rarity al ver que 4 de los 6 ponys iran con ellas.  
>-Y de que me perdi : dijo Rainbow Dash seguida de Thelius.<br>-Solo que nosotras 4 iremos acompañadas a la gala : dijo Twilight al ver aRainbow Dash.  
>-Ya pensaste con quien ir: le pregunto Fluttershy a Rainbow<br>-No, nisiquiera me había acordado de eso: le dijo Rainbow a las chicas.  
>-¿Y que hay en esa gala?: pregunto Thelius intrigado.<br>-Ahí estarán los ponys mas ilustres de toda Equestria : dijo Rarity a Thelius.  
>-Ademas estarán los Wonderbolts, los pegasos mas rapidos de Equestria: añadió Rainbow Dash.<br>-Me gustaría ir para conocerlos: dijo Thelius a los demás.  
>-Que te parece si vamos: le pregunto Rainbow al pegaso.<br>-Me parece genial , además quiero ver que tan rapidos son: dijo Thelius.  
>-Chicas, no saben lo que encontré : dijo Applejack a las demás.<br>-Las chicas vieron como Applejack traia una especie de muñequera que al ponérsela salió una cuchilla dorada , con una línea de rojo intenso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap 17: Manejo del aura , el poder de las mane 6**

-Eso se parece al arma que usa Dulovic: le dijo Methos a Applejack.  
>-En eso apareció Dulovic, que había ido al pueblo a buscar unos materiales.<br>-Que es eso Applejack : pregunto Twilight al ver la rara cuchilla.  
>-No lo sé y por eso vine a buscar a Dulovic para que me explicara, sobre tan curioso objeto: dijo Applejack viendo que Dulovic había regresado del pueblo.<br>-Es la Dragonic Katara: dijo Dulovic al ver el arma.  
>-¿Dragonic Katara? : preguntaron las chicas al escuchar el nombre.<br>-Es simple todas las armas de alto nivel poseen un nombre y una historia: dijo Fhelmus para aclarar las dudas de las chicas.  
>-El sobrenombre Dragon o Dragonic proviene porque estas contienen la sangre, colmillos y garras de los dragones más poderosos: dijo Zefiro para que concluyan las preguntas.<br>-Y sus armas como se llaman: pregunto Rainbow al escuchar el porqué del sobrenombre.  
>-Nuestras armas llevan la palabra "Reverse", ya que están hechos de materiales oscuros cristales raros y partes del tiempo: respondió Fhelmus.<br>-Así que son llamadas "Reverse", ya que son hechas de materiales oscuros, pero lo utilizan a favor de la luz: dijo Twilight.  
>-Exacto Twilight, me alegra que haya entendido esto muy rápido: dijo Fhelmus a la unicornio morada.<br>-¿Pero donde hallaste esta arma Applejack?: pregunto Dulovic al ver el arma en tan buen estado.  
>-La encontré cerca a la fuente del jardín : dijo Applejack.<br>-Creo que es momento de enseñarles el manejo del aura: dijo Dulovic a las chicos.  
>-Es el momento, ya que falta poco para que Darkmage apareciera: dijo Zefiro a las 6 ponys.<br>-Concentrate y libera tu aura es sencillo para ustedes 6 : le dijo Dulovic a Applejack.  
>-Lo intentare pero no estoy segura para que: dijo Applejack mirando a Dulovic.<br>-Has lo mismo que yo , solo mira: le dijo Dulovic mientras que de el emanaba un aura naranja que recorría todo su cuerpo.  
>-Applejack trato de imitarlo y de ella salió un aura amarilla clara mientras todos veian con asombro lo ocurrido.<br>-"Corte Final": dijo Dulovic y de un impulso corto como papel un pedazo de una estatua hecha de acero solido.  
>-"Corte Final" : dijo Applejack cerrando los ojos para no ver que pasaría y de un impulso involuntario corto otro pedazo de la estatua.<br>-Impresionante : dijo Rainbow Dash al ver lo que había hecho su amiga .  
>-De eso me refería , ustedes tienen la fuerza para aprender nuestras técnicas , solo les falta entrenamiento : dijo Zefiro mientras se dirigía hacia el frente junto a Fluttershy.<br>-Fluttershy toma esto: le dijo entregándole una muñequera .  
>-Y para que la uso: pregunto ella mientras se ponía aquel objeto.<br>-Es una espada que hize para ti , solo usa tu aura para liberarla : le dijo Zefiro mientras invocaba la suya.  
>-Pero no puedo hacerlo , no soy como Applejack: le dijo Fluttershy a Zefiro.<br>-Tu lo puedes hacer solo ten confianza en ti misma: le dijo Zefiro al ver como estaba Fluttershy.  
>-De acuerdo lo intentare: dijo la pegaso mientras se concentraba y liberaba un aura dorada de su cuerpo, liberando asi una espada dorada muy liviana y resistente.<br>-Esa es la Dragon Soul Sword : dijo Methos al ver la espada que le había otorgado Zefiro a Fluttershy.  
>-Mira has esto : le dijo Zefiro mientras que de su espada salía una luz brillante .<br>-"Divine Charge": dijo Zefiro y una onda de luz choco cerca a una roca haciéndola polvo.  
>Te toca: le dijo el pegaso señalándose asi mismo.<br>-Porque te señalas Zefiro: pregunto Fluttershy viendo lo que trataba de hacer.  
>-Atácame, quiero ver a qué nivel estas: le dijo Zefiro con una dulce voz.<br>-Pero te puedo lastimar, no puedo: dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.  
>-No te preocupes, "Holy Shield": dijo Zefiro mientras una luz lo cubrió en parte.<br>-Que hizo: pregunto Twilight a Fhelmus que miraba lo ocurrido.  
>-Utilizo su más poderosa defensa : contesto Fhelmus algo intrigado.<br>-Usa el ataque que viste , confía en mi no me va a pasar nada: dijo Zefiro con una tierna voz .  
>-Esta bien Divine Charge : dijo temblorosa Fluttershy y una onda de luz impacto en Zefiro lanzándolo a uno de los muros del castillo destrozando la pared que caia sobre el.<br>-¡Zefiro!: gritaron las chicas al ver el impacto que provoco el ataque de Fluttershy.  
>-Cuando quisieron acercarse ,Zefiro salió de los escombros "ileso "mientras se dirigía hacia Fluttershy y las chicas.<br>-Vaya, vez te dije que si podías hacerlo además eso me dolio: dijo Zefiro frotándose una pata .  
>-Estas bien Zefiro: dijo Fluttershy corriendo hacia el.<br>-No te preocupes, estoy bien : contesto Zefiro mientras iba con los demás.  
>-Fluttershy si tienes esa fuerza porque no la demuestras: dijo Rainbow Dash al ver el poder de ella.<br>-Bien, a ver tu turno: dijo Thelius a Rainbow mientras le entregaba una muñequera azul.  
>-Concentrate , utiliza el aura como Applejack y Fluttershy y libera el arma que te di: le dijo el pegaso gris.<br>-Al escucharlo Rainbow se concentro y un aura celeste salía de ella liberando aquella arma.  
>-Es la Dragon Khanjar: dijo Durkel al ver una cuchilla roja con amarillo y negro doblada un poco.<br>-Increíble , que es esto: dijo Rainbow al ver la daga que salía de la muñequera entre sus patas.  
>-Estas lista , observa esto: le dijo Thelius mientras cargaba su aura de un color blanco intenso.<br>-Primero velocidad , "Haste": dijo el Pegaso gris mientras que el aura cubría las patas de Thelius.  
>-Luego el ataque, "Boomerang Step": añadió Thelius y se vio solo un destello gris que ataco 2 veces una de las estatuas del jardín , regresando al mismo sitio en menos de un segundo.<br>-Eso fue asombroso: dijo Rainbow al ver la velocidad del ataque de Thelius.  
>-Intentalo solo tienes que concentrarte, primero velocidad luego ataque: dijo Thelius tratando de ayudar a Rainbow.<br>-De acuerdo lo intentare. dijo Rainbow tratando de utilizar su aura.  
>-Primero velocidad, "Haste": dijo Rainbow mientras un aura celeste cubria sus patas.<br>-Esto es asombroso: dijo Rainbow al ver la velocidad que tenia.  
>-Ahora no te distraigas utiliza el ataque: le dijo Thelius al ver que dominaba una de sus técnicas.<br>-Esta bien "Boomerang Step": dijo Rainbow logrando realizar la técnica de Thelius.  
>-Todos vieron como Rainbow utilizo la técnica convirtiéndose en un destello arcoíris por unos segundos.<br>-Propongamos un descanso: dijo Methos al ver a las 3 ponys cansadas por usar el aura por primera vez.  
>-¿Zefiro estas bien?: pregunto Fhelmus al ver cerca del pecho de este corrian unas gotas de sangre.<br>-El ataque de Fluttershy en verdad te hirió: dijo Dulovic al ver a Zefiro.  
>-Rompio tu defensa mas poderosa es eso posible: pregunto Durkel.<br>-Es increíble que haya logrado atravesar mi defensa, ellas tienen un poder similar al nuestro solo quenoha despertado aun: dijo Zefiro mientras se limpiaba la sangre del pecho.  
>-Ahora veremos cómo están las otras 3 en el control del aura : dijo Fhelmus mientras iba con los demás hacia las chicas.<br>-Se acerco Methos a Pinkie Pie y le dio una muñequera de plata.  
>-Pinkie se que te gusta la diversión y no puedes concentrarte muy bien, pero eso te hace especial asi que solo piensa en los mejores momentos que pasaste: le dijo Methos con una sonrisa.<br>-Oki doki loki : dijo Pinkie Pie mientras cerraba los ojos y de ella emanaba un aura rosa.  
>-Genial, sabía que podias hacerlo ahora mi turno : dijo Methos mientras cargaba un aura color carmesí.<br>-Ahora piensa que alguien rompió una de tus promesas : dijo Methos al ver como el aura de Pinkie se incrementaba.  
>-Nadie rompe una Pinkie Promise : dijo Pinkie estallando de ira y el aura rosa la cubrió por completo , mostrando solo a una yegua de aura rosada.<br>-Mi turno "Transformacion": dijo Methos convirtiéndose en un corcel hecho de aura color carmesí.  
>-Ahora Pinkie utiliza esto, "Barricada": dijo Methos mientras que de una de sus patas solto un meteoro similar a un rayo.<br>-Esta bien : dijo Pinkie un poco confundida por su transformación.  
>-"Barricada" : dijo Pinkie Pie, lanzando un meteoro rosa que impacto en el suelo.<br>-Ahora quiero que te relajes , piensa en cosas tranquilas : dijo Methos mientras todos veian como el y Pinkie regresaban a la normalidad.  
>-Que extraña me sentí : dijo Pinkie un poco confundida por transformarse en esa yegua.<br>-No te preocupes es normal que te sientras asi , ya que es tu primera vez: le dijo Methos ayudándola a pararse.  
>-Durkel te toca : le dijo Thelius al unicornio.<br>-No lo se recién la conozco no se si pueda realizar mis habilidades: dijo Durkel al conocer un poco a Rarity.  
>-Lo intentare , dame la muñequera: dijo Rarity decidida aunque seria la primera vez que lo haría.<br>-Solo usa tu aura, piensa los mejores momentos que te pasaron: dijo Durkel a Rarity que tratraba de hacer lo que decía.  
>-Asi fue que Rarity pensó en todos esos momentos hasta el dia que vio a Durkel emanando de ella un aura blanca.<br>-Sigo yo : dijo Durkel mientras que de este salía un aura verde que cubria su arma.  
>-Rarity libera el arma que te di: le dijo Durkel a la unicornio.<br>-De acuerdo : dijo ella mientras que de la muñequera salió un arco dorado y en el centro tenia decorada la cabeza de un dragon.  
>-Es el Dragon Shining Bow : le dijo Durkel a Rarity al ver que ella miraba lo hermosa que era el arma..<br>-Y ahora que hago: dijo Rarity al no saber que hacer .  
>-Utiliza tu magia de unicornio y crea flechas mágicas: le dijo con una suave voz Durkel.<br>-No se si pueda ,pero lo intentare : dijo Rarity utilizando su cuerno .  
>-Obsérvame , has lo que yo hago Rarity: le dijo Durkel mientras enviaba su magia al arco.<br>-Ahora lanza una flecha como yo: concluyo Durkel mientras tiro tiro una flecha hacia unas rocas.  
>-Lo hare: dijo Rarity apuntando el arco hacia las rocas.<br>-Cuando lanzo las flechas estas perdieron fuerza y se desvanecieron.  
>-Tu puedes confio en ti : grito Durkel tratando de animarla.<br>-Lo tengo que lograr : se dijo asi misma Rarity elevando su aura y magia, lanzo una especie de flechas delgadas que atravesaban como agujas la roca.  
>-Eso es "Hurricane": dijo Zefiro al ver el ataque que utilizo Rarity.<br>-Del arco emanaba un aire calido y a este le salieron una especie de alas era un hermoso ataque.  
>-"Hurricane": le pregunto Twilight aFhelmus.<br>-Si , Hurricane es la técnica mas fuerte de Durkel, es increíble que la haya usado sin haberlo visto antes: dijo Dulovic.  
>-Sabia que lo harias : dijo Durkel abrazando aRarity, pero la solto de inmediato al ver que todos los miraban.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap 18 : Organización de los ejércitos**

-El abrazo de Durkel hizo conocer muchas cosas por un momento sintieron lo que el otro sentía .  
>-Pero vieron a los demas observandolos de una manera que daria mucho que pensar.<br>-Interrumpo: dijo Spike tratando de alejar a Durkel de Rarity, pero la magia de Twilight lo hizo retrocerder.  
>-Ah no , no de nuevo : le dijo Twilight a su pequeño dragon.<br>-Pero yo ….: dijo Spike perofue interrumpido por Twilight.  
>-Pero nada , ya habíamos hablado de esto: le dijo Twilight en son de reproche.<br>-Twilight ahora es tu turno: le dijo Fhelmus mientras le entregaba una muñequera especial.  
>-Esta es el arma de la que me hablaste Fhelmus: pregunto la unicornio morada.<br>-Si , tómala e invocala con tu magia : le dijo Fhelmus con una mirada de confianza.  
>-Twilight tomo aquella muñequera y la coloco en su pata derecha y fácilmente utilizo el aura , el aura de Twilight era de un color purpura claro.<br>-Ella si es hábil: le dijo Dulovic a Methos.  
>-Ahora voy yo: dijo Fhelmus mientras cargaba su aura.<br>-Libera el arma Twilight : añadió Fhelmus.  
>-De acuerdo : dijo Twilight mientras mandaba parte de su aura liberando una especie de baston dorado en el extremo tenia adornado la cabeza de un dragon.<br>-Esa es la dragon staff: le dijo Fhelmus a Twilight.  
>-Es el arma mágica mas poderosa después de la mia: añadió Fhelmus.<br>-Utilizo el ataque que me dijiste : le pregunto Twilight al unicornio Turquesa.  
>-Si, yo también usare un ataque similar : dijo Fhelmus con una sonrisa.<br>-De acuerdo, "Meteor Shower": dijo Twilight y con el poder de su aura y magia llamo a una lluvia de meteoros que impactaron en el campo.  
>-"Blizzard": dijo Fhelmus mientras que se veía como unas estacas de hielo caian sobre el campo.<br>-Meteor Shower y Blizzard, pero porque usan esos ataques: dijo Durkel al saber lo peligroso que eran los ataques.  
>-Si no los controlan puede ser peligroso : dijo Zefiro a los demás.<br>-Creo que Twilight si pudo controlar el ataque mas poderoso de fuego que Fhelmus sabia: le dijo Thelius a Dulovic.  
>-Ahora el final, baja el aura: le dijo Fhelmus al ver como dominaba el fuego tanto como el.<br>-Lo conseguí pude controlar el ataque: le dijo Twilight a Fhelmus.  
>-Yo sabia que si lo harias , eres muy hábil: respondió Fhelmus a su aprendiz.<br>-Ahora que saben uno de nuestros ataques tienen que aprender a dominarlos , ya que falta poco tiempo para que empieze el fin: dijo Zefiro mientras se acercaba a Fluttershy.  
>-¿Sera posible salvar Equestria?: pregunto Applejack a los chicos.<br>-Siempre hay que tener fe y la verdad si lo conseguiremos: dijo Dulovic para calmar a las chicas .  
>-No será mentira , lo que dices : le dijo Rainbow Dash.<br>-No , lo que te digo es la honesta verdad: añadió Dulovic a la pregunta de Rainbow Dash.  
>-En eso apareció un soldado, y se dirigió donde estaban los guerreros.<br>-Los ejércitos ya llegaron , vengan a verlos: les dijo el soldado a los ponys .  
>-Dirigiendose a donde estaban , vieron a Could , Tiger y Herjos.<br>-Aquí están los 3 ejercitos de Equestria : les dijo Herjos a los chicos.  
>-En si somos algo de 3mil soldados: añadió Tiger a los demás.<br>-Sera suficiente para resistir las hordas de DarkMage: añadió Fhelmus.  
>-Ahora hay que separarlos para que comienzen el entrenamiento: comento Durkel.<br>-Todos los pegasos que tengan domino en espada y resistencia vengan por aquí: dijo Zefiro al ejercito de la Eterna Ventisca.  
>-Los pegasos restantes que dominen la velocidad por aquí: dijo Thelius a los demás que quedaba.<br>-Todos los unicornios que controlen magia avanzada síganme , también tu Discord : dijo Fhelmus a un grupo de unicornios.  
>-Aquellos que tengan precisión y manejo de magia intermedio por aca: dijo Durkel a los ponys que quedaban.<br>-Todos los ponys que tengan velocidad , síganme: dijo Dulovic.  
>-Y a todos los restantes acompáñenme: dijo Methos a los últimos.<br>-Ya separados los 6 generales avisaron a los soldados de la situación .  
>-Como verán Equestria , esta en peligro y necesitamos entrenarlos: dijo Zefiro.<br>-Comenzaran de cero , el utilizar aura requiere tiempo y eso es algo que no tenemos: termino de decir Zefiro.  
>-Sus ataques serán utiles ,pero deben dominar otro: añadió Zefiro.<br>-Osea nos enseñaras nuevas técnicas: dijo un soldado.  
>-Si desde ahora este grupo será la Lanza Sagrada, dominaran la lanza un arma difícil de usar : dijo Zefiro a todos los soldados.<br>-Comenzaremos por lo básico tomen esas muñequeras de ahí: dijo Zefiro mostrando cientos de estas creadas por Thelius.  
>-Ahora al ejecutar sus ataques ustedes cargaban el aura inconscientemente y eso me sorprendió mucho hagan lo mismo pero envíenlo a sus muñequeras: les comento Zefiro a sus soldados.<br>-Si señor : dijeron todos al unisonó mientras canalizaban su aura y las enviaban al arma.  
>-Desplegando así varias lanzas de color acero , livianas pero a su vez resistentes.<br>-Zefiro hizo lo mismo sacando una lanza dorada con un dragon en la punta.  
>-Ahora lo básico adáptense a usar las 2 patas para atacar , se que es difícil pero lo conseguirán : dijo Zefiro.<br>-Cuando lo controlen podrán atacar así: añadió Zefiro mientras que de su lanza salió un espíritu de un dragón que se unió a esta provocando un ataque devastador.  
>-Intentaremos hacerlo : dijeron los soldados mientras intentaban atacar con las lanzas.<br>-Thelius, Durkel, Methos y Duloivic también pasaron por lo mismo el uso de nuevas armas fue difícil para los soldados que nunca las habían usado.  
>-Fhelmus fue el que mayor suerte tuvo ya que muchos de los unicornios eran hábiles y comenzaron a utilizar la técnica de este.<br>-Discord quiero que te pongas esto: le dijo Fhelmus a la quimera.  
>-Y esto para que es: le dijo Discord al unicornio.<br>-Esto es un arma especial y se que tienes una gran cantidad de magia , con esto la canalizaras lanzando ataques mágicas : finalizo Fhelmus.  
>-De acuerdo m colocare esta muñequera : le respondió Discord.<br>-Ahora mira haz lo que yo hago: le dijo Fhelmus algo confiado.  
>-Elevando su aura lanzo una bola de fuego de su arma hacia el otro extremo del salón de entrenamiento.<br>-Ahora hazlo tu Discord: le dijo Fhelmus al ver como este intentaba hacer lo mismo.  
>-Discord utilizo el mismo ataque pero mas fuerte destruyendo parte del castillo.<br>-Lo siento : dijo Discord un poco avergonzado.  
>-Genial lo conseguiste , pero regula tu fuerza en el entrenamiento: le dijo Fhelmus mientras veía el gran poder de Discord.<br>-Continuemos con el entrenamiento: le dijo Discord al ver con que facilidad dominaba las técnicas de Fhelmus.  
>-Disculpame un momento : contesto Fhelmus al ver que Twilight lo llamaba.<br>-Esta bien que Discord este de nuestro lado, no confio mucho en el: le dijo Twilight al unicornio Turquesa.  
>-Yo creo lo que dijo Zefiro, creo que no es malo solo algo molesto, pero eso si tiene un gran poder mágico: le dijo Fhelmus a Twilight.<p>

-Te creeré Fhelmus: le dijo Twilight a Fhelmus.  
>-Twilight reúne un grupo de unicornios y enseñale las técnicas de luz que aprendiste: le dijo Fhelmus mirándola a los ojos.<br>-Para que quieres que haga eso: le dijo Twilight.  
>-Necesito un grupo de unicornios que aprendan a utilizar los hechizos de curación y purificación: le dijo Fhelmus sabiendo que pasaría luego.<br>-De acuerdo hablare con la princesa para avisar de lo que vas hacer: dijo Twilight mientras se retiraba hacia la puerta.  
>-Ahora continúen con los hechizos: dijo Fhelmus en voz alta.<br>-Soldados apunten y disparen : les dijo Durkel mientras veía que Rarity lo observaba .  
>-Si Rarity deseas algo: le dijo Durkel con una suave voz.<br>-No , nada solo quería ver el entrenamiento: respondio Rarity un poco sonrojada.  
>-Mientras tanto Thelius y Dulovic intentaban enseñar el uso de dagas a los soldados.<br>-Soldados utilizen las muñequeras que les di: dijo Methos a los ponys presentes.  
>-Si señor: respondieron todos mientras se colocvaban el objeto.<br>-Ahora golpeen con ello esas rocas que están por ahí, cuando de un golpe las destrozen avanzaremos al siguiente nivel: dijo Methos a los soldados.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap19 : La Gran Gala , noche de los deseos.  
><strong>  
>-El dia termino rápido , las nuevas armas , que dieron los 6 guerreros a los soldados eran nuevas para ellos , lo que dificulto su manejo por unos días, transcurriendo varios días los 6 guerreros vieron el notable progreso de los soldados y además los primeros en dominar la lanza , la ballesta y la daga fueron los 3 generales de Equestria.<p>

-Su avance es mejor de lo que esperábamos: comento Zefiro a Durkel.  
>-Ellos tienen potencial de verdaderos soldados: añadió Durkel mientras veía con los otros 4 el amanecer.<br>-Que días es hoy?: pregunto Methos a los chicos.  
>-Creo que había algo hoy : contesto Dulovic al ver a los guardias reunidos en varios puntos del castillo.<br>-No lo recuerdo bien por el entrenamiento: añadió Fhelmus mientras tratabade recordar lo que era hoy.  
>-Ya se que dia es hoy : dijo Zefiro un poco exaltado.<br>-¿Y cual es?: preguntaron todos un tanto curiosos.  
>-La gran Gala es hoy dia: contesto Zefiro al no recordar tan importante fecha.<br>-¡La gran Gala¡: dijeron los 5 ponys al no saber que hacer.  
>-Es mejor que les digamos como ir a la gala : añadió Durkel a sus camaradas.<br>-Asi fue que todos se dirigieron al interior del castillo cuando vieron a las 6 ponys hablando soibre los vestidos hechos por Rarity.  
>-Disculpen chicas , pero como se va a la gala: pregunto Zefiro en voz baja.<br>-Es con traje formal, ya tienen los suyos? : les pregunto Twilight mirando a Fhelmus .  
>-No , pero podría servir esto . dijeronlosa chicos invocando sus trajes de batalla.<br>-No , creo por eso les hize estos atuendos: dijo Rarity mostrando 6 trajes , que casualmente coincidían con los vestidos de cada una.  
>-Les gustan sus nuevos atuendos: dijo Rarity al ver la expresión de aquellos 6 ponys.<br>-Son hermosos , pero no crees que exageraste un poco con los adornos : le dijo Durkel al ver que su traje llevaba una especie de corona.  
>-No te gusta :dijo un poco triste Rarity .<br>-Si me gusta ,Rarity y aprecio lo que hiciste: le dijo Durkel con una sonrisa.  
>-Rarity le devolvía la sonrisa mientras le entregaba su traje a este.<br>-Chicos pueden probarse sus trajes : dijo Rarity a los 6 ponys.  
>-Bueno nos parece bien : dijeron los 6 ponys mientras se colocaban aquello trajes las decoraciones presentaban hermosos detalles y cada una tenia una capa en la cual estaba bordada el arma que dominaban.<br>-Son muy hermosos ¿pero cuando los hiciste?: le pregunto Durkel a Rarity.  
>Fue en esos días que andaban entrenando a los ejércitos y fueron hechas para que resalten la personalidad de cada pony: dijo Rarity al oir lo dicho por Durkel.<br>-Me parecen muy hermosos pero cuando hicistes los vestidos para las chicas: le dijo Zefiro al ver lo elaborado que eran cada traje.  
>-Los vestidos ya los tenia hechos asi que solo fue necesario hacer sus atuendos: dijo Rarity mientras veía como le quedaban los trajes a cada pony.<br>-Dulovic vas a ir: le pregunto Applejack al pony crema.  
>-No lo se , pienso que no : contesto este mientras veía a sus compañeros lucir sus trajes.<br>-Ven a la gala podrías acompañarme: dijo Applejack con una calida sonrisa.  
>-No seque hare ahí, no hay nada que hacer :respondioDulovic al mirar el traje hecho por Rarity.<br>-Es solo para pasar el tiempo , además te vendría bien ya que no has parado de entrenar a tus soldados: dijo Applejack tratando de convencer a Dulovic.  
>-Creo que tienes razón , debo relajarme aunque sea por una noche: le respondió Dulovic con una sonrisa.<br>-¿Entonces iras conmigo? : le pregunto Applejack.  
>-Si ,estare feliz de acompañarte: contesto Dulovic mientras se colocaba su atuendo.<br>-Bueno falta poco para la gala , creo que debemos ir nos ya alistando no les parece: dijo Rarity botando del cuarto a los chicos.  
>-Al caer la noche unos fuegos articiales dieron inicio a la gran gala , la mayor celebración de Equestria.<p>

-Todos se separaron para disfrutar de la gala asi las 6 parejas de ponys fueron a distintas partes del castillo.

Zefiro y Fluttershy fueron al jardín trasero donde había una variedad de animales.

-Zefiro no creo que quieran venir – dijo Fluttershy al recordar la gala pasada.  
>-Si ,Twilight me comente sobre aquel incidente – dijo Zefiro al ver como Fluttershy se avergonzaba un poco.<br>-Mira como huyen los animales de nosotros – le dijo Fluttershy al ver como se escondían aquellas criaturas.

-Fluttershy realmente quieres conocer a estas criaturas? – le pregunto Zefiro con una dulce voz.

-Si , quiero conocerlos , ¿pero para que traiste eso? – pregunto Fluttershy al ver que Zefiro sacaba una lira.

-Cumplire tu deseo – dijo Zefiro dándole un tierno beso a Fluttershy.

-Como conseguiras eso – pregunto nuevamente Fluttershy.

-Asi , solo observa – le dijo Zefiro mientras tocaba la misma melodía que toco en Ponyville.

-Es hermosa la melodía y creo que a los animalitos les gusta - exclamo Fluttershy al ver como todos los animalitos se acercaban a ellos por la melodía.

-Ese era tu deseo no Fluttershy – dijo Zefiro dándole una dulce mirada.

-Si gracias Zefiro – dijo Fluttershy emocionada dándole un beso a este .

-Desde el cielo se observaba como los 2 pegasos estaban rodeados de varios animales atraídos por aquella dulce melodía.

-Por otra parte Twilight y Fhelmus fueron donde Celestia a mostrarles los hechizos aprendido por esta.

-Princesa Celestia – dijo Twilight al verla cerca al salón.  
>-Twilight veo que viniste acompañada – dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.<p>

-Bueno si ,Fhelmus me acompaña – dijo Twilight un poco sonrojada.

-Muestrale lo que aprendiste – le dijo Fhelmus a la unicornio dorada. 

-Mostrarme que? - pregunto Celestia al oir lo dicho por Fhelmus.

-Princesa quiero mostrarle lo que aprendi estas ultimas semanas – añadió Twilight .

-Me gustaría ver tus progresos Twilight - respondió Celestia a su aprendiz .

-De acuerdo princesa - dijo Twilight mientras cargaba un hechizo usando su magia y parte de aura.

-Aquel hechizo era una especie de flama roja que tomo la forma de una ave esbelta que al desaparecer dejo un rastro de brillo singular.

-Fue muy hermoso , veo que aprendiste mucho Twilight , estoy muy orgullosa de ti – le dijo la princesa Celestia al ver tan maravilloso hechizo .

-Gracias , princesa seguire aprendiendo mas sobre la magia que Fhelmus me enseña – dijo Twilight muy feliz al oir las palabras de la princesa.

-Creo que tengo que ver como esta la gala , nos veremos después Twilight - dijo Celestia mientras salía por la puerta .  
>-Gracias , gracias , gracias - exclamo Twilight mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Fhelmus.<p>

-Me dejas sin aire - dijo Fhelmus en voz baja .

-Lo siento , me deje llevar – dijo Twilight un poco sonrojada

-No , importa pero no fue nada además eres hábil aprendiendo – dijo Fhelmus mientras recobraba el aliento .

-Vayamos a ver la fiesta – dijo Twilight mientras salianhacia afuera.

-En otra parte del castillo estaban Methos y Pinkie Pie quewveian como estaba aburrida la fiesta.

-Pinkie creo que esto necesita algo de diversión – comento Methos.

-Tienes razón hay que animar esto – añadió Pinkie Pie viendo como harian eso.

-Sigueme la corriente – dijo Methos mientras tomaba de la pata a Pinkie .

-Esta bien aunque no seque intentas hacer - contesto PinkiePie .  
>-AsiMethos y Pinkie Pie comenzaron a bailar pero esta vez era un baile elegante a la altura de esos ponys aristócratas<br>-Cuando se dieron cuenta todos los presentes observaban la gracia n en los movimentos de aquellos 2 ponys

-Lista Pinkie , ahora juntemos estilos – dijo Methos mientras ambos cambiaban los pasos a algo mas activo pero no perdían su gracia.

-Que hacen esos jóvenes – dijo un unicornio con un monóculo en el ojo.

-Ese baile es tan vulgar y elegante , como puede ser – dijo una pegaso.

-No le hayo explicación , pero que me pasa – dijo aquel unicornio mientras veía como sus patas se movían involuntariamente.

-El no era el único todos los presentes tenían lo mismo y se preguntaban que era porque ocurria eso.

-Esto es diversión – dijeron Pinkie Pie y Methos a todos los presentes.

-Diversion , no estoy seguro pero esta sensación me gusta – dijo aquel unicornio.

-Solo déjense llevar , es fácil – dijo Methos , mientras bailba con Pinkie Pie.

-Asi fue que todos en la fiesta imitaron los pasos de ambos ponys , se oyeron risas era la primera vez que todos esos ponys se divertían de esa manera nada podía ser mas perfecto para Pinkie Pie.

-Esto es lo que querias - pregunto Methos a la pony rosa.

-Bromeas , esto es lo que siempre quise una fiesta enorme donde todos se diviertan – dijo Pinkie Pie un poco cansada.

-Falta al ahora lo arreglo – comento Methos mientras lanzaba una esfera de aura al cielo y esta exploto dando a ver una lluvia de brillo carmesí.

-Es muy hermoso , ahora si es 120% mas divertido – dijo Pinkie Pie un poco agotada por bailar mucho.

-Pinkie vamos a la mesa a tomar algo – pregunto un poco cansado Methos.

-Si , tanto baile me dio sed asi que vamos – dijo Pinkie Pie mientras iban a la mesa.

-Por la diversión y la gala – dijeron ambos ponys mientras tomaban un poco de sidra.

-En el lado este del castillo había una serie de juegos y Applejack y Dulovic paseaban viendo aquellos juegos.

-Vengan damas y caballeros por solo 20 monedas intenten lanzar estas 2 agujas en el centro de este blanco – dijo un pegaso.

-El premio será 1000 monedas , si ambas agujas entran en el centro - añadió el pegaso.

-Applejack intentamos jugar eso – pregunto Dulovic al ver el juego y el premio.

-No lo se mira como todos juegan y pierden - dijo Applejack al ver la cantidad de participantes fallidos.

-Yo lo intentare , quiero ver mi suerte - dijo Dulovic con una sonrisa.

-Intentalo si es lo que realmente quieres -dijo Applejack a Dulovic.

-Deme las 2 agujas - dijo Dulovic pagando las 20 monedas al pegaso.

-Tome joven ahora pruebe su suerte – dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa escondida.

-Dulovic tomo la primera aguja y la lanzo en el centro , todos vieron como preciso aquel tiro.

-Puede que ganes sigue asiDulovic – dijo Applejackapoyándolo .

-Dulovic tomo la segunda aguja y noto algo extraño ella , vio que era un poco pesada , y un poco curvada pero esto era imperceptible para los demás ponys.

-Ya veo lo que pasa , creo que si lanzo asi tal vez funcione – dijo Dulovic mientras lanzo al lado izquierdo del blanco.

-Por que hizo eso –se preguntoApplejack al ver el supuesto tiro fallido de Dulovic .

-Para sorpresa de todos , por causa de la curvatura esta se dirigía directo al blanco , llegando a caer en el centro de esta.

-Tanto como Applejack y el anfitrión vieron asombrados como logro anotar los 2 tiros.

-Asi fue que el anfitrión le entrego al premio a Dulovic mientras este bajaba del juego.

-Que te pareció no solo Durkel es el único que tiene precisión – dijo Dulovic

-Y para que jugaste ese juego – pregunto Applejack al pony .

-Para ti toma el premio – dijo Dulovic mientras le daba la bolsa con las monedas a Applejack..

-No puedo aceptarlo , tu lo ganaste –dijo Applejack que se negaba a recibir el dinero.

-Yo no lo necesito , además cuando me mostraste tu casa vi que le faltan ciertas remodelaciones y con este dinero lo haras, además te dije que lo jugué para que tengas el dinero – concluyo Dulovic.

-No seque decir gracias Dulovic .dijoApplejack mientras abrazaba a Dulovic.

-No fue nada ahora a seguir viendo la celebración .dijoDulovic mientras iban al salón principal.

-En la parte sur Thelius y RainbowDashveian como había una fila de pegasos haciendo cola para algo importante.

-Disculpen pero para que es esta fila –preguntaron Thelius y Rainbow a un pegaso de la fila.

-No lo saben los Wonderbolts están buscando 2 pegasos , para que formen parte de su grupo

-Eso es realmente increíble ,Thelius nos inscribimos –dijo muy emocionada Rainbow.

-Me parece bien asi podre conocerlos mejor –dijo Thelius mientras se inscribían a la carrera.

-Todos los ponys inscritos favor de acercarse aquí, ya que se les entregara un numero de identificación - dijo Spitfire una de los wonderbolts.

-Ven Thelius –le dijo impaciente RainboeDash.

-Ya voy solo espera un poco –dijo Thelius tomando tomando un numero .

-Vaya eres el numero 3 y yo soy el 5 –dijo Rainbow al ver el bajo numero que tenían.

-La carrera se dividirá en 2 partes en personal y parejas ,asi que elijan con quien hacer equipo ya que el error de uno es el error del otro – finalizo Soarin a los participantes.

-HeyRainbow hacemos equipo – le pregunto Thelius a la pegaso.

-Me parece genial , pero primero a clasificar en la carrera personal – dijo Rainbow mientras se disponía a despegar .

-En sus marcas listos , fuera –dijo uno de los wonderbolts. 

-Asi la primera carrera comenzó y todos los pegasosvolaron , todos tenían una velocidad similar y en la cabeza estaban Thelius y Rainbow , volando para ver quien tiene la delantera.

-Veo que aprendiste mucho de mi , estas a mi velocidad –dijo Thelius mientras veía lo cerca que estaba Rainbow de revasarlo .

-Claro , si tu eres un buen maestro – dijo Rainbow pasando a Thelius por algunos centímetros.

-La carrera personal fue ganada por Rainbow , quien sobre paso a Thelius por un poco.

-Gane es sorprendente le gane a Thelius – dijo un poco exahustaRainbow .

-Veo que llegaste a superar mi velocidad normal , eso es digno de admirar – le contesto Thelius.

-Muy bien ya tenemos la relación de los que avanzaron a la siguiente fase asi que prepárense –exclamo Spitfire mientras estiraba las alas.

-Ahora comenzara la siguiente etapa , que consta en ganarnos en maniobras y coordinación , si lo hacen serán parte de los wonderbolts –añadioSoarin mientras iba con Spitfire hacia los competidores.

-Con que maniobras , será un poco complicado – le dijo Thelius a Rainbow.

-Tenemos que sincronizarnos para ganar – le contesto Rainbow.

-Lo vamos a conseguir a si que lista – pregunto Thelius a Rainbow.

-A todos los finalistas , alístense que la siguiente fase comienza en 3 , 2 , 1 despeguen -grito el narrador del evento a los restantes.  
>-Todos empezaron la competencia muchos de los competidores no podían sincronizar bien con sus compañeros Rainbow y Thelius no era la excepción .<p>

-Veo que nadie puede sincronizar bien – dijo Soarin haciendo unas maniobras con SpitFire.

-Esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé – exclamo Thelius chocando accidentalmente con Rainbow.

-Cuidado eso me dolio – dijo sobándose la cabeza RainbowDash.

-Lo siento , pero asi nunca ganaremos – exclamo Thelius pensando algo para ganar aquella competición .

-"Union de auras – se dijo asi mismo Thelius mientras veía a Rainbow.

-Rainbow , usa tu aura – hablo suavemente Thelius invocando la suya .

-Pero no puedo , no tengo mi elemento , ni mi arma – contesto Rainbow sin saber lo que Thelius querían hacer.

-El elemento y el arma son solo canalizadores , tu puedes hacerlo – decía animosamente Thelius a la pegasos de crin multicolor.

-Si tu lo dices esta bien , lo hare – respondió confiada Rainbow mientras liberaba su aura.

-Todos los espectadores vieron como ambos ponys resplandecían con un brillo singular, hasta lo mismo wonderbolts quedaron impactados al ver tal acto.

-Ahora usemos el Sonic Rainboom –dijo Thelius mientras se disponía hacerlo.

-Ojala lo hayas aprendido , aquí voy – contesto Rainbow lista para ejecutar tan legendaria maniobra.

-Ya ambos pegasos en cada extremo se disponía a hacerlo avalanzandose a una velocidad superior a la del sonido , provocando una explosión al pasar en el centro del la coalición de ambos y 2 rayos uno arcoíris y otro rojo carmesí sincronizaban en perfecta armonía , formando una figura perfecta.

-Veo que ya tenemos a nuestros nuevos integrantes –comento un poco asombrada Spitfire al ver un doble Sonic Rainboom.

-Terminando la maniobra Rainbow y Thelius descendieron al suelo siendo recibidos por aplausos de los demás y Soarin y Spitfire les entregaron unas medallas y unos trajes.

-Rainbow y Thelius bienvenidos a los Wonderbolts –exclamo Soarin al ver a sus nuevos camaradas.

-Esto es un sueño , no se que decir gracias a todos y en especial gracias a ti Thelius – dijo Rainbow abrazando a Thelius que notaba la felicidad de esta.

-No es nada , ahora veamos como será ser un Wonderbolts – exclamo Thelius retirándose con Rainbow y los otros 2 wonderbolts.

-En el salón principal se hallaban Durkel y Rarity admirando lo hermoso del lugar y las bellas melodías tocadas por Octavia.

-Señorita me concede esta pieza – dijo gentilmente Durkel toman una de las patas de Rarity.

-Encantada noble príncipe – respondió un poco sonrojada Rarity.

-En el salón todos bailaban en pareja , todo parecia un sueño para Rarity salvo que hubo un problema .

-En la ultima parte del baile Rarity choco accidentalmente con unicornio haciéndolo caer .  
>-Lo siento – dijo Rarity ayudando a levantar a aquel unicornio.<p>

-Otra vez tu , a que viniste a disculparte de la gala pasada pony corriente – exclamo el príncipe Blue Blood al recordar lo que había pasado en la gala pasada .

-No te permito que hables asi de Rarity – exclamo Durkelponiéndose en frente de ambos.

-Dejalo , no pierdas tu tiempo con el no vale la pena - contesto Rarity un poco dolida por las palabras de Blue Blood.

-Asi , váyanse como los ponys corrientes que son – dijo Blue Blood riéndose de ambos que pensaban retirarse , pero fue cuando de un movimiento Durkel estaba en un rincón de la sala empujando a Blue Blood .

-Tener ese estúpido titulo de príncipe no te hace superior a los demás , todos somos iguales Blue Blood y no vuelvas a molestar a Rarity o ya veras – exclamo Durkel un poco furioso por las palabras del unicornio.

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto a esta unicornio? – le pregunto Blue Blood a Durkel.

-Porque esa es la pony que amo y estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella para que estuviese a salvo –dijo Durkel mirando a todos los presentes ya que esto lo dijo en voz alta.

-Durkel es eso cierto –pregunto Rarity sonrojada por lo dicho anteriormente.

-Si es cierto te amo mi bella dama – dijo Durkel alejándose de Blue Blood y yendo donde estaba Rarity.

-Nadie me hace pasar un ridículo grande sin ser castigado - exclamo Blue Blood cargando unhechizo desde su cuerno .

-Piensalo 2 veces antes de hacerlo – exclamo Durkel elevando su aura de color esmeralda.

-Es superior a todo lo visto , creo que mejor me retiro – dijo Blue Blood abandonando el salón .

-Todos rieron al ver como el príncipe salía del salón por obra de Durkel.

-Vaya que asombroso fue eso ya era tiempo que alguien le enseñara algo de humildad a ese soberbio – dijo un unicornio blanco de crin azul acompañado de una alicornio rosa.

-Y tu quien eres – pregunto Durkel al ver al unicornio.

-Soy Shining Armor , capitán de la guardia de Equestria – respondio amablemente.

-Shining Armor , Princesa Cadence que hacen aquí – pregunto Rarity al verlos en la gala.

-Quisimos pasar unos días en Canterlot – contesto Cadence muy gentilmente.

-Ademas la princesa Celestia nos aviso de lo ocurrido y también quise ver a mi hermanita – respondió Shining Armor al recordar lo dicho por Celestia.

-¿Hemanita? – pregunto Durkel un poco confundido.

-Si , Twilight la conoces – respondió Shining Armor divisando a su hermana acompañado de Fhelmus.

-Si nos disculpan , tenemos que ir con Twilight – añadió Cadence yendo consu esposo a donde estaba la pareja de unicornios.

-Sabes Durkel tu también me gustas – dio Rarity mirando frente a frente a Durkel.

-Ahora lo entiendo lo que sentía era amor , amor hacia ti -dijo Durkel acercando lentamente hacia Rarity dándose un apasionado beso.

-Twilight seguida de Fhelmus iban riendo al salón sin percatarse de que su hermano se acercaba a ellos.

-Twili – exclamo Shining Armor abrazando fraternamente a su hermana.

-Hermano , Princesa Cadence que hacen aquí – pregunto Twilight un poco sorprendida.

-Vinimos de visita y que no nos vas a presentar a tu galan – dijo Cadence en un tono de broma.

-No , no es lo que parece – dijo Twilight en voz baja.

-Asi que el es el unicornio que salvo a Ponyville aquel dia –exclamo Shining Armor al oir los relatos cuando pasaron por Ponyville.

-El es Fhelmus , ahora me esta enseñando hechizos nuevos –respondio Twilight un poco mas serena por lo dicho por la princesa.

-No parece muy fuerte , a ver lo pondré a prueba – dijo Shining Armor acercándose al unicornio turquesa.

-Asi que tu eres Fhelmus – añadió Shining Armor viéndolo cerca de el .

-Si yo soy , y tu eres el hermano de Twilight – respondió Fhelmus en un tono amigable.

-Que magia dominas , tu atributo – pregunto Shining Armor al notar cierta energía mágica.

-Depende del enemigo que sea – respondió Fhelmus alzando una pata y mostrando alrededor de esta un viento helado.

-Con razón , que le gustas tanto a mi hermana – dijo en voz baja Shining Armor .

-Disculpa que -pregunto Fhelmus al no escuchar bien lo dicho por Shining Armor.

-Que con razón le ….. –dijo Shining Armor pero fue callado por Twilight que escucho lo que había dicho.

-Porque hiciste eso – pregunto Shining Armor a su hermana .

-No quiero que le digas nada , yo se lo dire pero todavía no – dijo sonrojada Twilight.

-Asi que mis sospechas eran ciertas te gusta ese unicornio – dijo Shining al ver que lo que pensaba era verdad .

-Pero como lo supiste – pregunto Twilight un poco sorprendida.

-Soy tu hermano mayor tontita , lo se todo además me gusta mi nuevo cuñadito – dijo Shining Armor despidiéndose de ambos ponys.

-¿Cómo que cuñadito? – pregunto Fhelmus un poco intrigado.

-Cosas de el , no le hagas caso creo que es muy tarde es hora de irnos – respondió Twilight llevando a Fhelmus fuera del salón.

-Ya llegando a la sala de huéspedes se encontraron todos y contaron lo vivido esa noche .

-Chicas adivinen quienes son nuevos Wonderbolts – pregunto Rainbow a sus amigas .

-No me digas que tu y Thelius ganaron la carrera , felicidades – dijo Applejack felicitando a su amiga.  
>-Hoy por fin los animalitos del jardín se acercaron a mi y todo gracias a la melodía de Zefiro – dijo Fluttershy acurrucándose en el lomo de Zefiro.<p>

-A mi Dulovic gano un premio y me lo entrego , con eso ayudare a mi familia -dijo Applejack viendo a Dulovic .

-Por mi parte la Princesa Celestia , vio mis nuevos progresos y me felicito gracias a las enseñanzas de Fhelmus –contesto Twilight estando al costado de Fhelmus.

-Y que cuentas tu Rarity – preguntaron las 4 ponys a su amiga.

-No lo dire con palabras si no con acciones –respondio Rarity dándole un beso a Durkel.

-No me digan que están juntos – pregunto Zefiro al ver lo mucho que se querían .

-Y donde esta Pinkie Pie y Methos –se preguntaron todos al no verlos por ninguna parte.

-Aquí estamos –dijeron un poco mareados por mucha sidra que tomaron.

-Parece ser que alguien celebro de mas –dijeron los 10 ponys presentes.

-Creo que nos pasamos un poquito – dijo Methos abriendo la puerta de la habitación para que entren el y Pinkie.

-Bueno es tarde hasta mañana – dijeron Twilight y Fhelmus retirándose a su cuarto.

Igualmente Applejack , Rainbow ,Thelius y Dulovic se retiraron a descansar .

Zefiro , Fluttershy , Durkel y Rarity se quedaron un rato en el corredor .

- Zefiro porque no damos una caminata nocturna es una noche hermosa – dijo Fluttershy llevando de una pata a Zefiro.

-Para que , no crees que es muy tarde – pregunto Zefiro a Fluttershy.

-Si quieren pueden quedarse hoy en nuestra habitación Rarity – dijo Fluttershy amablemente .

-Gracias pero no se si sea correcto – dijo Rarity sonrojada por lo que dijo la pegaso.

-No tiene nada de malo ,ademas Zefiro me enseñara las constelaciones – dijo Fluttershy llevando a fuera a Zefiro.

-Bueno , ya se lo que quieres hacer y esta bien , vamos Fluttershy – respondió Zefiro volando junto con Fluttershy por el cielo azul .

-Creo que es hora de dormir Durkel – pregunto Rarity ingresando junto con el a la habitación.

-La noche es joven , pero si es hora de descansar – dijo Durkel entrando en la cama.

-Te amo mi príncipe – dijo Rarirty dándole un beso a Durkel que fue correspondido.

-La noche denotaba pasión y la unión de 2 espiritus atados por los lazos del destino se unieron en una noche de entrega mutua.

-Ala mañana siguiente Durkel y Rarity despertaron un poco cansados pero contentos al tener una bella noche.

-Hola amor mio – dijo Durkel dándole un beso a Rarity .  
>-Buenos días mi príncipe – respondió Rarity dándole un beso y levantándose de la cama .<p>

-Pero fue cuando oyeron unos gritos que provenían del cuarto de Pinkie Pie y Methos. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap 20 El inicio del fin , Proyecto Resistencia.**

-El grito de Pinkie Pie y Methos despertó a todos los ponys que dormían plácidamente y fueron en su ayuda.

-Que les habrá pasado – se decía Applejack seguida de Rainbow .

-Es extraño Methos no le tiene miedo a nada- dijo Durkel acompañado de Rarity.

-Porque habre tenido ese sueño – se preguntaba Twilight llegando ya al cuarto de estos.  
><strong>(prontooneshot , sobre esto )<strong>

-Una sorpresa para los presentes fue ver a ambos ponys en una misma cama mirándose sorprendidos.

-Chicos , porque gritaron – pregunto Zefiro que llegaba del jardín.

-Es que no sabemos porque estamos aquí juntos – dijeron los 2 ponys viéndose en la cama.

-No recuerdan nada – pregunto Dulovic recordando lo mareados que estaban la noche anterior .

-No solo recuerdo que entramos y de ahí todos es borroso –dijo Pinkie Pie levantándose de la cama.

-Eso si es un problema , que habran hecho en la noche –añadioThelius con una sonrisa.

-Hey , no hicimos nada , creo – respondió Methos saliendo de su cama.

-Dijeron que no recuerdan nada , hay tantas cosas que pudieron haber hecho y no lo recuerdan – dijo Rainbow mientras se retiraba con los demás al campo de entrenamiento.

-En el campo los soldados esperaban las ordenes de sus superiores para empezar el entrenamiento ,Discord saco un reloj de arena esperando impaciente a Fhelmus .

-Soldados hemos decido que ya están listos para proteger Equestria – hablaron los 6 general de Ossyria.

-Su nivel de ataque es considerable , como para hacer frente al ejercito de DarkMage , ahora regresen a sus puestos y prepárense para el infierno que se avecina –exclamo Zefiro despidiendo a los ejércitos.

-Solo 2 semanas y listo que clase de entrenamiento es este – dijo Could al ver que corto fue todo eso.

-Esos ponys tienen razón , este entrenamiento es muy corto Zefiro – pregunto Discord al pegaso blanco.

-Lo sabemos pero veo que ya están preparados , además el ejercito de DarkMage es solo lo primero hay que tener cuidado con aquellos que lo siguen – contesto Zefiro a los presentes.

-Aparte hicimos armaduras resistentes para su ayuda en el combate – exclamo Fhelmus al ver lo inseguros que estaban ellos .

-Ahora si mandaremos soldados a custodiar las principales ciudades de Equestria – respondioFhelmus intentando organizar a su ejercito.

-Could dirígete con 300 soldados hacia Cloudsdale y protejan la ciudad – dijo Thelius mandando a ese general hacia aquella ciudad.

-Herjos ve con 500 soldados hacia Ponyville y resguardala – exclamo Dulovic dirigiendo al grupo comandado por Herjos.

-Tiger tu te quedaras aquí con Discord y 400 soldados para proteger Canterlot – añadió Fhelmus ordenando su estancia en Canterlot.

-Los demás soldados vayan a Fillydelphia, Manehatten y Trottingham a resguardarla – exclamaron Durkel y Methos.

-Asi fue que poco a poco los soldados se iban retirando llevando consigo una nueva arma y una armadura superior , los 6 guerreros veian cierta esperanza para Equestriaen el ejercito , mientras Luna los llamaba disimuladamente para algo.

-Ya están reunidos en el laboratorio – exclamo la Princesa de la Luna a los presentes .

-Creo que llego el momento de que nazca una nueva esperanza – exclamo Fhelmus mientras entraba junto con los otros al laboratorio.

-Princesa para que nos ha llamado – pregunto un unicornio rojizo de crin naranja .

-Los llame aquí porque ustedes son los mejores biólogos e ingenieros mágicos de toda Equestria y necesitamos su ayuda – exclamo en voz real Luna.

-Listos chicos , a crear la esperanza – dijo en voz bromista Methoz

-Cada uno se posiciono cerca de unas gemas blancas en parejas estando Zefiro y Fhelmus en una , Thelius y Durkel en otra y Methos y Dulovic en la ultima.

-Todos los ponys cargaron su aura y la mandaron en parte al cristal, además de hacerse un corte y derramar parte de su sangre sobre aquellos objetos.

-Para que hacen eso? – se preguntaron los presentes al ver que el cristal comenzaba a emanar un brillo particular.

-Durkel cogió uno de los cristales y lo mando a una cámara de recuperación , todos veian lo raro que era poner un objeto inerte en ese lugar.

-La sorpresa fue grande al ver que aquel cristal puesto comenzaba a tomar forma animal y en aquella cámara yacia dormida una pantera de color morado.

-Del cristal de Methos y Dulovic surgió una especie de armadura mecánica de color acero y finalmente del cristal de Zefiro y Fhelmus nació una clase de cetro oscuro, que irradiaba una gran cantidad de poder mágico.

-Para estos se les ha llamado, queremos que mejoren y perfecciones estos objetos ya que de estos podría depender el futuro de Equestria –exclamo Zefiro .

-Se ve que es un traje muy avanzado , se podrá superar eso –pregunto un unicornio .

-Esta criatura tiene mas ataque , defensa y velocidad que cualquier otro animal conocido – exclamo una de las ponys biólogas al ver los altos índices de la pantera.

-Y este cetro tiene un altor poder de ataque , pero tiene un poco de inestabilidad – comento uno de los ingenieros mágicos.

-Sera difícil y un reto para todos pero estarán listos en 3 meses si empezamos desde ahora – respondieron todos al unisono.

-Eso es bueno , ahora es tiempo de retirarnos – exclamaron los 6 ponys yendo a donde se ubicaban las chicas cerca a los jardines reales.

-¿Dónde estaban los estaba buscando? – pregunto Twilight a Fhelmus y a los otros .

-Fuimos a entrenar – respondieron todos un poco nerviosos.

-Si claro , no sentí su aura si dicen eso – añadió Twilight al saber ya sentir aquellas fuerzas.

-Bueno será por que practicamos cuerpo a cuerpo sin ataques de aura ni mágicos – respondió un poco distraído Dulovic.

-Y porque tienen esas vendas en sus patas – pregunto Rarity .

-Mi culpa accidentalmente lanza un ataque de estrellas y lastimo las patas de mi compañeros  
>y la mia – dijo Thelius dando una risa por su supuesta torpeza.<p>

-Todos las chicas rieron por lo que dijo Thelius pero notaron algo extraño en ellos.

-Chicos que les pasa – preguntaron un poco preocupadas las chicas al notar que sus risas se volvían miradas de odio.

-No puede ser esto es imposible , que no eran 6 meses miserable – exclamo Zefiro al ver que una nube de oscuridad que se acercaba a Ponyville.

-Chicos que es eso , no parece natural – exclamo Fluttershy muy asustada por lo que se acercaba.

-Se dirige hacia Ponyville , esto es malo – comento Dulovic al ver lo cerca que estaba.

-Vamos a ver que es lo que sucede –exclamo Twilight queriendo ir pero fue detenida por Fhelmus.

-Ponyville

-Mientras tanto en Ponyville todo era silencio salvo por 3 pequeñas ponys que se habían alejado de pueblo en dirección hacia el bosque Everfree.

-Que extraño , no hay ni un animal – pregunto Sweetie Belle a sus 2 amigas.

-Este bosque reboza de vida pero parece ahora un cementerio – exclamo Applebloom al notar lo vacio del bosque Everfree.

-Esperen , no quieren hoy sus cutie marks –comento Scootaloo adelantándose del grupo y divisando una silueta.

-Hola , hay alguien aquí – exclamo esta viendo unos ojos rojos sangre , saliendo de entre los arbusto un dragon bípedo de color verde que portaba 2 espadas.

-Chicas corran – exclamo Applebloom al notar mas de esos dragones detrás de ese.

-Que vamos hacer – pregunto un poco exhausta Sweetie Belle deteniéndose un poco .

-No lo se pero ya veo el pueblo , hay que pedir ayuda – respondió Scootaloo llegando ya al pueblo pero se dieron cuenta que estaba igual de vacio que el bosque .

-Este es el fin – dijeron las 3 ponys abrazándose y viendo como uno de los dragones se disponía a atacar.

-Justo cuando uno de los dragones iba a utilizar su arma fue detenido por una figura esbelta.

-Las niñas miraron a la criatura y les resulto familiar ya que lo conocian .

-Shadow eres tu? –pregunto Sweetie Belle al ver como este arrojo al dragon hacia un costado.  
>-Si , yo soy esta es mi verdadera forma – les dijo mentalmente Shadow a las 3 pequeñas .<p>

-Hablas , como es eso posible – pregunto Scootaloo al oir lo que dijo.

-Es telepatía y solo la uso en esta forma , pero después hablamos – exclamo Shadow al notar que aquel Cornian se levantaba.

-"Garras de Hielo "– exclamo Shadow mientras sus patas se cubrían de una manto fino de hielo el cual congelaba por donde pisaba.

-El ataque de Shadow congelo a la criatura por un tiempo y creo una especie de muro de hielo.

-Vengan niñas , hay que irnos de aquí súbanse a mi lomo –exclamo Shadow llevando a las niñas a casa de Fluttershy.

-Al ingresar a la casa vieron a varios animalitos escondidos en esta , Angel estaba intentando tranquilizar a todos esos animales.

-Que esta pasando Shadow? – preguntaron las 3 ponys un poco preocupadas.

-Es DarkMage , su ejercito arribo en Equestria –dijo preocupado Shadow .

-Y donde están todos? – pregunto Scootaloo al recordar que el pueblo estaba vacio.

-Les avise que algo malo pasaría y se están alejando del pueblo lo mas rápido posible – respondió Shadow al notar lo preocupada que estaban ellas .

-Solo queda esperar además puse una defensa a los alrededores –añadio Shadow yendo hacia fuera de la casa.

-¿Y como llegaste a obtener esta forma? – preguntaron las 3 pequeñas un poco curiosas.

-Esto paso gracias a que mi amo Zefiro y los otros guardianes recuperaron todo su poder – dijo Shadow dándose un respiro.

-Eso quiere decir que Dulovic y los demás guerreros recuperaron su fuerza – dijo emocionada Applebloom .

-Si , pero siento que ni eso ni los elementos de la armonía serán suficientes para ganar esta guerra que esta por comenzar – respondió Shadow pero cayo rápidamente e hizo entrar a las pequeñas a la casa.

-Muestrate donde estes , no te tengo miedo – exclamo Shadow a una sombra que se acercaba.

-Una criatura enorme apareció frente al lobo y de un zarpazo lo hizo retroceder , aquella criatura tenia semejanza a una manticora , salvo que esta podía ponerse en 2 patas .

-Lenassien – exclamo Shadow limpiándose una gotas de sangre del hocico .

-Que es eso – se preguntaron los ponys al ver lo poderoso queera la criatura.

-Parece ser una clase de manticora – exclamo Sweetie Belle al ver lo similar que era a esas criaturas.

-Vaya , que tenemos aquí un lobo , no estaban extintos – hablo siniestramente Lenassien acercándose a Shadow.

-Que dijiste que mi raza esta extinta porque – pregunto Shadow mientras que las patas de este comenzaban a despedir un viento helado.  
>-Lo que oiste , tu raza ayudo a los ponys de Ossyria , osaron revelarse junto con las Ordenes de Aria, pero me temo que no fue suficiente ya que mi amo los acabo de una forma tan patética –respondio Lenassien golpeando a Shadow que quedo impactado por lo dicho.<p>

-Esto no se va a quedar asi , vengare a mi raza y te destruiré Lenassien – aulló Shadow mandando un aullido sónico a Lenassien.

-La pelea empezó entre las 2 criaturas que se abalanzaban entre si , los golpes hechos por Lenassien herían fuertemente a Shadow que intentaba utilizar una de sus habilidades.

-Porque no ataca? – se preguntaron las CMC al ver que solo Lenasien lo hacia.

-Que paso , porque no atacas o acaso ya te resignaste – exclamo Lenassien dando varios zarpasos a Shadow.

-Por esto " Aurora Boreal" – exclamo Shadow lanzando un aire gélido de su cuerpo congelando a la criatura.

-Lo derrote , eso es por mi raza y mis amigos – añadió Shadow caendo exahusto al piso.

-Tu crees que esta brisa me ha derrotado , no me hagas reir – dijo Lenasien liberándose del hielo que lo aprisiona.

-No lo puedo creer – exclamo Shadow parándose débilmente viendo libre a la criatura.

-Ahora es mi turno – dijo Lenassien con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Mientras tanto el castillo en Canterlot.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cap21 : Regalo Celestial , una ayuda de Aria**

-Chicos contesten que es lo que pasa – pregunto nerviosa Twilight .

-No solo Ponyville ,Cloudsdale , Trottingham, Manehatten y Fillydelphia también – dijeron los 6 viendo algo similar en las proximidades de las ciudades.

-Tenemos que evacuar las ciudades hay que irnos de inmediato – exclamo Durkel invocando su atuendo de batalla.

-Yo ire a Cloudsdale , tengo que protegerla – exclamo Thelius intentando despegar del castillo.

-Nosotras las ayudaremos – dijeron las 6 guardianas de la armonía .

-¡No! – gritaron los 6 al notar que sui nivel no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la batalla.

-¿Zefiro , porque? –pregunto Fluttershy viendo a los ojos a Zefiro.

-Fhelmustu me entrenaste para esto o no –exclamo Twilight viendo al unicornio Turquesa.

-Thelius , porque se niegan a recibir nuestra ayuda –contesto Rainbow tratando de convencer a Thelius.

-Tienen la fuerza , pero no tienen esto – exclamo Fhelmus invocando junto a los otros sus trajes de batalla.

-Estos trajes nos proporcionan defensa mágica y corporal asi que aparte de nuestra resistencia natural esta nos protege de los ataques de DarkMage y sus seguidores – añadió Thelius explicando el porque de sus descisiones.

-Ademas ustedes son la ultima esperanza de Equestria , en caso algo nos pase – concluyo Zefiro tristemente viendo a Fluttershy.

-No importan lo que digan iremos con ustedes – dijeron las 6 ponys con una voz decidida.

-Creo que ellos tienen razón – exclamo Celestia acercándose donde se ubicaban todos .

-Pero princesa no podemos dejar que batallen solos esta es nuestra guerra – hablo brevemente Twilight.

-Tal vez tengas razón pequeña pony – respondio una voz armoniosa.

-Al frente de todo un resplandor dorado de poder magnánimo se apareció ante los ponys y los 6 guerreros se inclinaron en son de respeto.

-Esa voz la he oído antes , eres la emperatriz Aria – pregunto Twilight al resplandor de luz.

-Creo que me recuerdas pequeña , si yo soy Aria – dijo amablemente aquella voz.

-Esa voz lo escuche en algún sitio – se dijo asi misma Celestia.

-Mis nobles guerreros , aunque este sellada en esta prisión de DarkMage no quiere decir que los he desamparado – añadió Aria mientras que de la nada los elementos rodeaban aquel resplandor.

-¿Emperatriz? , que quiere decir – pregunto Zefiro al no entender las intenciones de Aria .

-Guardianas de la Armonia a partir de ahora serán Guardianas de la Esperanza y portaran estas Armaduras con las que protegerán Equestria – exclamo Aria lanzando los elementos hacia sus portadoras.

-Ahora solo ardan su aura para liberarlas – finaliza Aria mientras que poco a poco aquel resplandor se debilitaba.

-Antes de irme , princesa Celestia te entrego esto , os será de ayuda en un futuro cercano –exclamo Aria mandándoles una caja con 6 cristales dorados.

-Gracias emperatriz - exclamo Celestia llevando a aquellos cristales al interior del castillo.

-A ver chicas veamos lo que nuestra emperatriz les dejo – exclamo Zefiro intentando descubrir aquel poder.

-Listas chicas , esto es por Equestria –dijo Twilight a las demás.

-Al desplegar el aura de las 6 vieron que habían ciertos puntos frente de ellas como si naciesen de ellas.

-Y esto que es , no parece una armadura – pregunto Rarity a las demás.

-Que divertido parezco una bola de disco o un dálmata – dijo Pinkie Pie viendo los puntos que salían de ella.

-Pinkie Pie quédate un rato quieta – dijo Twilight corriendo hacia la biblioteca de Canterlot.

-Lo tengo , como no me di cuenta antes – exclamo Twilighttraendo el libro hacia las ponys.

-Pinkie Pie libera tu aura y di despierta armadura del Cisne – añadió Twilight viendo lo que representaban esos puntos .

-Oki ,dokiloki , Twilight , despierta armadura del cisne – dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-Todos vieron como los puntos se unian en un resplandor frente a Pinkie Pie mostrando un cisne blanco que fue directo a ella quedando solo ella portando una armadura blanca.

-Es increíble Pinkie , esa armadura es hermosa – exclamo Rarity viendo el resplandor que esta emanaba .

-Twilight como sabias que hacer – pregunto un poco intrigada Applejack.

-Lo se porque siempre miraba el cielo –respondioTwilight viendo a su amiga .

-No entiendo aque te refieres conque mirabas el cielo – pregunto Applejack .

-Los puntos forman una figura y esa figura es una constelación, a lo que voy es que la emperatriz, nos otorgó armaduras nacidas a partir de constelaciones del firmamento – respondió Twilight observando de que estaban hechas .

-Bueno creo que es mi turno Twilight –respondioApplejack tratando de canalizar su aura.

-A ver tu constelación es la del lobo – dijo Twilight mientras notaba los puntos de las demás.

-Despierta armadura del Lobo – exclamo Applejack llamando de la unión de aquellos puntos un lobo gris que fue hacia ella dejando solo un resplandor y a ella portando una armadura color plata.

-Y nosotras que –preguntaron Rarity y Rainbow Dash

-Son el fénix y el águila haci que lo haremos juntas – dijo Twilight usando su magia .

-Despierta armadura del fénix , despierta armadura del águila , despierta armadura del dragon – exclamaron las 3 ponys saliendo de cada unión de puntos aquellas criaturas que fueron hacia cada pony dejando solo una luz y una armadura que poseían.

-Genial , me encanta esta armadura – dijo Rainbow al notar que sus alas estaban cubiertas de una protección especial.

-La mia es tan esbelta y hermosa – añadió Rarity admirándose en el espejo.

-Con esto podre canalizar mejor mis hechizos – exclamo Twilight creando una bola de fuego en su pata.

-Y que hay de Fluttershy – pregunto Applejackal notar que solo faltaba ella.

-Tienes razón no me fije que formaban sus puntos – dijo Twilight acercándose a la pegaso que se escondia detrás de Zefiro.

-Yo misma lo hare – dijo tímidamente Fluttershy al notar que constelación le habiatocado.

-Despierta armadura de Pegaso – dijo en voz baja Fluttershy saliendo de los puntos un pegasos blanca de gran tamaño que fue hacia ella dejando solo a Fluttershy con una armadura blanca y parte roja.

-Armadura de Pegaso como pyede ser eso posible – exclamo Rainbow Dash al notar que la armadura de Fluttershy era la mas completa.

-Ahora si estamos listas asi que los acompañaremos – dijeron las 6 al notar un poco sorprendidos al oir de que constelación provenía el ropaje de Fluttershy.

-Esta bien , Equestria corre peligro – exclamo Zefiro alistándose para ir con Fluttershy hacia Ponyville.

-Rainbow lista para proteger Cloudsdale – pregunto Thelius a la pegaso azul.

-Mas que lista vamos – dijo impaciente Rainbow retirándose con Thelius rumbo a Cloudsdale .

-Applejack nosotros iremos a Manehatten –añadio Dulovic mientras se iba rumbo a esa ciudad.

-Esperame ,no vayas tan deprisa Dulovic – dijo Applejack siguiendo a Dulovic .

-Pinkie Pie nosotros vamos a ir a Fillydelphia , asi que en marcha – dijo gustoso Methos moviéndose hacia esa ciudad.

-Fillydelphia es un bonito lugar – dijo Pinkie Pie yendo a un costado de Methos.

-Rarity , nos toca ir a Trottingham – dijo Durkel con una dulce voz.

-Si mi príncipe ahora vere esa ciudad famosa por sus trajes - dijo Rarity yendo al lado de su amor.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros Fhelmus? – pregunto Twilight al notar que este no habiadicho nada.

-Nos quedaremos aquí , Canterlot necesitara protección y creo que será la ciudad mas atacada por ser la capital de Equestria –añadio Fhelmus mirando el paisaje percibiendo que este ya no seria el mismo.

-Fhelmus ya mande soldados a rodear la ciudad –añadió Tiger viendo lo malo de la situacion .  
>-Sera difícil esta batalla ,no Fhelmus? – dijo Discord viendo un poco impresionado la armadura que tenia puesta Twilight.<p>

-Acaso es esa una armadura Zodiacal – pregunto Discord al par de unicornios .

-Armadura Zodiacal? –pregunto Twilight un poco intrigada por lo que dijo Discord.

-Si , y creo que la tuya es la mas fuerte que la de las demás –respondio Discord traendo un antiguo libro chasqueando los dedos.

-A que te refieres , con lo que la armadura de Twilight es mas fuerte que de las demás – pregunto Fhelmus al saber que Discord sabia porque .

-Lee lo que dice aquí – dijo Discord señalando una escrituras antiguas.

** "El corazón de amor , convierte la maldad en una ilusión  
>y un sacrificio voluntarion eliminara un futuro calvario"<br>**  
>-Que significa eso – pregunto Twilight a la quimera.<p>

-No lo se pero mira la imagen de arriba –dijo Discord mostrando una imagen de 6 ponys portando aquellas armaduras que ahora les pertenecían a Twilight y las chicas.

-Lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver al portador de la armadura de Dragon y a los otros.

-Eres tu Fhelmus – dijo muy impresionada Twiligt al verlo en aquella imagen .

-No lo creo , Discord cuanto tiempo tiene este libro – pregunto un poco pasmado Fhelmus.

-Ya van a ser 3 mil años que tiene este libro , con razón me resultaban familiares – dijo Discord mostrando mas partes del libro

-Aquí dice que aquellos valientes guerreros sacrificaron sus vidas para proteger 2 mundos y cuidar a los gobernantes de Ossyria , quedando de ellos solo su armadura y unos cristales de colores que eran los corazones de aquellos nobles ponys.

-De aquellos corazones nacieron los elementos de la armonía y dentro de estos aquellas armaduras quedaron selladas esperando algún dia volver a ayudar.

-Eso quiere decir que haría , no creo las armaduras , solo las despertó de su largosueño – dijo Twilight todavía pensativa por lo visto y leído hasta ahora.

-Pero como puede ser posible que este yo en ese libro al igual que mis cámaras – se decía Fhelmus viendo el dibujo.

-Creo que le veo algo de sentido , tu te enfrentaste a ese mal junto con Zefiro y los otros , se sacrificaron y derrotaron al mal y 1000 años despues reencarnaste para volver a pelear contra ese mal ,si ese DarkMage no te hubiese sellado seguro que habrias reencarnado de nuevo es tu destino – dijo Discord en voz sabia notando los pasmado que se hallaba Fhelmus.

-No fue coincidencia que tu y los otros se llevan tan bien con esas ponys , ya que ellas poseen algo de ustedes sus corazones – finalizo Discord viendo la tiara de Twilight ya que era el corazón de Fhelmus.


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap 22: Origen confuso , el ejercito maldito**

-El corazón de Fhelmus – dijo Twilight tocando el cristal dentro de la tiara.

-Mi destino era conocerte Twilight , al igual que los otros ya que ustedes tienen nuestros corazones – dijo Fhelmus mas calmado acercándose a la unicornio.

-Eso explica porque Zefiro y Durkel se sintieron atraídos por Fluttershy y Rarity – dijo Twilight notando un poco ruboso a Fhelmus.

-No, creo que fuera eso si es asi terminaría estando contigo – dijo Fhelmus en son de broma.

-Ah, entiendo no me quieres ni siquiera un poco -dijo tristemente Twilight bajando la cabeza .

-No , no es eso solo que no es el momento de hablar esas cosas , además no podría prometerte nada- exclamo Fhelmus tratando de animar a Twilight.

- Me quieres Fhelmus solo di si o no – dijo Twilight acercándose a Fhelmus.

-Yo, bueno yo ….. –contestaba nervioso Fhelmus cuando Discord interrumpió.

-Disculpen tortolos, pero quieren saber mas de esas armaduras o no – dijo Discord intentando captar la atención de ambos unicornios.

-Lo siento – dijeron los 2 al unisono sonrojándose un poco.

-Según dice esto , cada elemento de la armonía tiene un atributo elemental , que va junto con la armadura – dijo Discord tocándose la barbilla.

Veamos , aquí dice que la magia representa el fuego , la generosidad al viento , la risa al agua , la honestidad a la tierra , la lealtad al trueno y finalmente la bondad a la luz – dijo Twilight pasando de pagina viendo otro dibujo.

-Aquel dibujo era un lienzo donde se hallabas aquellos 6 ponys custodiando a 2 alicornios , uno blanco y otro azul noche de otro alicornio negro similar al primero salvo que este tenia una cuchilla en vez de cuerno.

-Ella debe ser Aria , pero quien es el otro alicornio – pregunto Twilight al unicornio Turquesa.

-Debe ser el emperador Neighart , el fue quien derroto a DarkMage usando el poder otorgado por el sacrificio de aquellos ponys – intervino Discord haciéndose notar que no solo era el espíritu del caos si no que también era sabiduría.,

-Que sabio , pero que son esas gemas que giran alrededor de esas pequeñas alicornios – señalo Twilight viendo a un costado de ese dibujo se hallaban esas figuras.

-Un segundo son Celestia y Luna –dijo Fhelmus al ver el parecido que tenían con esas pequeñas.

-Que hacían en el dibujo , pero eso no es todo – dijo Twilight divisando en un extremo habia un pequeño dibujo de un reino de oscuridad y fuego regido por una sobra espectral.

-No lo se , pero esa es toda la información que tengo sobre aquel suceso y sobre las armaduras aquí dicen que estas guardan un secreto oculto y la armadura del dragon es mas poderosa que las demás ya que esta hecha de Ag – hablo en voz alta Discord no sabiendo que representaba Ag.

-Plata , la armadura de dragon es de plata – dijo Luna al oir todo lo dicho por Discord.

-A diferencia de las otras que son de bronce – añadió Discord.

-Princesa que hace aquí , es peligroso –exclamo Twilight notando un aire a maldad.

-Vine a ayudarlos , se que son fuertes , pero es mi reino y lo protegeré – exclamo la princesa Luna transformándose en NightmareMoon.

-Pero es imposible , p0rincesa usted es buena , porque se volvió a transformar –decia preocupada Twilight viendo a la princesa de la Luna.

-Tonta , no me volvi malvada de nuevo , esta es mi forma de batalla – dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-Fue cuando derrepente apareció Shining Armor en compañía de Tiger.

-Princesa la barrera ya fue activada y cada soldado custodia cada parte de Canterlot – dijo Shining Armor viendo la nueva armadura de su hermana.

-Twilight de donde sacaste esa Armadura –dijo Shining Armor viendo lo ostentosa que era.

-Fue un regalo de Aria , la emperatriz de Ossyria – dijo ella un poco orgullosa por esta.

-Cuando sin previo aviso una bola de fuego impacto en l a barrera mágica y una criatura alada salía de las nuevos.

-Eso es un balrog – pregunto Twilight al ver a esa criatura atacar las barrera.

-No solo un Balrog , si no cientos de ellos –dijo Fhelmus divisando mas de esosentre las nubes.

-Soldados , prepárense la verdadera batalla dara inicio – añadió Fhelmus cargando su aura.

-Arqueros a sus puestos , lanceros preparados para lo que se avecina - dijo Shinig Armor poniéndose su casco y reforzando la barrera.

-Fhelmus cuida bien a mi hermana, ire a dirigir junto con Tiger a los soldados ubicados al este –exclamo Shining Armor retirándose con Tiger.

- Dalo por hecho , Discord listo para causar caos a esas criaturas – comento Fhelmus con una sonrisa .

-Crei que nunca lo dirias . preparado y listo para esto –exclamo Discord cargando su magia.

-Cuando la barrera colapso una nube venenosa que irradiaba aquel ejercito comenzaba a cubrir Canterlot , el fin de una era estaba por empezar.

-Mientras tanto en Ponyville , Fluttershy y Zefiro volaban lo mas rápido posible divisando al ejercito de Herjos.

-Herjos vayan de inmediato hacia Ponyville la batalla ha empezado – dijo Zefiro notando que algo pasaba en el bosque Everfree.

-De inmediato , soldados vamos a toda marcha a Ponyville –dirigio Herjos galopando junto con los soldados hacia Ponyvile .

-Zefiro te ocurre algo – pregunto Fluttershy al notar algo raro en el .

-El aura de Shadow esta desapareciendo , algo le pasa tengo que ir a ver – contesto Zefiro desplegando sus alas.

-Te acompaño – dijo un poco timida Fluttershy .

-Puede ser peligroso , quedate aquí – dijo Zefiro sintiendo un aura maligna cerca a Shadow.

-Si algo aprendi de ti ,es a tener valor y además no quiero que salgas lastimado –respondió Fluttershy acercándose a Zefiro.

-Bueno esta bien solo si es demasiado no interfieras no quiero que te pase nada – dijo Zefiro volando a una gran velocidad junto con Fluttershy.

-Que pasa lobo , ya te resignaste – pregunto la criatura viendo lo agitado que estaba .

-No dejare , que avances hacia la casa – respondio Shadow cargando su aura .

-Patetico , a las justas puedes estar parado y piensas detenerme – añadio Lenassien dándole una serie de golpes a Shadow y botandolo contra un árbol.

-Dejalo en paz – dijeron las 3 ponys saliendo de la casa.

-No , niñas no debieron salir – dijo Shadow parándose débilmente a causas de sus heridas.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí , ustedes serán mis primeras victimas – exclamo Lenassien cargando un ataque desde sus garras .

- Ahora mueran , "Trazo ilimitado" – añadió este lanzando una tormenta en forma de x hacia las pequeñas.

-"Aurora Boreal" – grito Shadow interceptando el ataque de la criatura y congelando en parte a esta.

-No aprendes no , tu nunca podras congelarme – dijo Lenassien moviendo su brazo liberándose del hielo que había en esta.

-Eso no me importa yo te vencerá – añadió Shadow poniéndose delante de la 3 ponys.

-Shadow que piensas hacer – pregunto Applebloom al notar una gran energía recorrer el cuerpo de este.

-Cuidense niñas , "Rayo de …. , "Ice Charge" – grito Shadow pero fue interrumpido por una voz cayendo una media luna celeste en el brazo de Lenassien.

-Te dije que no podias congelarme , pero que demonios – dijo Lenassien notando que no podía liberarse del hielo.

-Creo que llegamos a tiempo, Shadow estas bien – pregunto Zefiro mientras bajaba del cielo junto con Fluttershy.

-Zefiro es muy fuerte , que bueno que viniste – respondio Shadow caendo exhausto .

-Niñas están bien , no les hizo nada – pregunto Fluttershy a las 3 ponys.

-Si estamos bien Fluttershy gracias a Shadow – respondio Sweetie Belle.

-Wow , Fluttershy de donde sacaste esa armadura – pregunto Scootalooo al ver tan poderosa armadura.

-Larga historia niñas , ahora entren a mi casa – añadió Fluttershy percatándose que la criatura estaba furiosa.

-Asi que tu fuiste quien me congelo no? – dijo Lenassien recuperándose del ataque de Zefiro .

-Veo que eres una criatura maligna , asi que no tendre compasión contigo – añadió Zefiro elevando su aura.

-Parece ser que eres mas fuerte , que ese lobo , pero no me ganaras- dijo Lenassien encendiendo su aura de manera abrupta.

-Que poderosa energía , acaso ese es el poder de uno de los 3 guardianes de la puerta dimensional –se dijo asi mismo Zefiro al ver como aquella criatura fue corrompida por culpa de DarkMage.

-Muere , pegaso – grito Lenassien golpeando a una gran velocidad a Zefiro quien lo esquivaba con su espada.

-Demonios , es muy poderoso si no tengo cuidado puede vencerme – comento Zefiro mientras se disponía a atacar.

-Fue cuando Lenassien le atino un golpe a Zefiro haciéndolo volar varios metros luego se teletransporto detrás del pegaso golpeándolo fuertemente mandándolo al suelo creando un cráter por la magnitud del golpe .

-Zefiro , estas bien – dijo Fluttershy corriendo hacia donde estaba Zefiro mientras este salía del cráter.

-Si lo estoy , ahora terminare con esto – dijo Zefiro incrementado de forma instantánea su aura.

-Ahora destruiré todo el bosque Everfree junto con ustedes " Destello Nova" – respondio Lenassien mandando una bola de energía hacia ambos pegasos.

-No lo permitiré , no dejare que lastimes a Zefiro , Shadow , las pequeñas y a mi amigos animalitos – dijo en voz alta Fluttershy invocando una espada en su pata derecha lanzando un potente rayo amarillo proveniente de su espada y reforzado por su elemento de la armonía.

-Que es esa aura tan poderosa, será que Fluttershy – dijo Zefiro al ver que el ataque de Fluttershy desparecia junto con el de Lenassien.

-Tu puedes Fluttershy , eres muy fuerte – animan las CMC desde adentro de la casa a la pegaso amarilla. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap 23 : El guardian de la guerra , una batalla de altura.**

-Cuando termino Fluttershy cayo inconsiente por usar un ataque que consumía demasiada energía.

-Insolente , ahora que estas inconsiente te destruiré – grito Lenassien lanzando otra esfera de energía hacia Fluttershy .

-Te olvidaste de mi " Soul Charge" – exclamo Zefiro lanzando desde su espada una gran cantidad de esferas a manera de meteoros hacia el ataque de Lenassien destruyéndolo y avanzando hacia este.

-Como puede ser que un simple pony me haya derrotado – añadió Lenassien reciendo de lleno el ataque de Zefiro y caendo sin vida al suelo.

-Se termino , Fluttershy , Fluttershy estas bien – dijo Zefiro acercándose a la pegaso amarilla mientras recobraba el conocimiento.

-Que fue lo que paso y Lenassien que fue lo que paso – pregunto Fluttershy solo recordando la ira que tenia.

-Me salvaste , si no hubieses detenido el ataque de Lenassien todos habriamos muerto ,de donde aprendiste esa técnica – dijo Zefiro al recordar que por unos segundos Fluttershy lo había superado en poder.

-No lo se yo solo queria que ya no lastimara a nadie y de ahí no recuerdo mas – contesto un poco confundida Fluttershy yendo hacia donde estaban Shadow y las pequeñas.

-Niñas porque fueron solas al bosque – pregunto un poco molesta Fluttershy.

- Bueno , nosotras queríamos obtener nuestra cutie mark , además no sabíamos que esto pasaría – dijo un poco apenada Applebloom.

-Ya no importa Shadow lleva a Sweetie Belle y las demás donde se encuentran refugiados todos – añadió Zefiro percibiendo que ambos ejércitos ya se habían encontrado.

-Fluttershy ve con Shadow y las pequeñas ya que el esta lastimado y puede ser un blanco fácil – finalizo Zefiro señalando donde estaban todos por medio de sus auras.

-Y tu que haras – pregunto Fluttershy al percibir al igual que Zefiro la batalla que se libraba en Ponyville.

-Ire a Ponyville , tal vez Herjos necesite una pata –dijo Zefiro desplegando sus alas.

-Cuando termine de llevarlos , te sigo – exclamo Fluttershy sabiendo lo que puede ocurrir.

-No creo que sea necesario , además tal vez aquellas criaturas sepan donde están todos refugiados y quiero que los protejas – dijo con una sonrisa Zefiro.

-Fluttershy nos veremos en Canterlot al terminar esto – finalizo Zefiro retirándose rumbo al pueblo.

-Es una promesa amado mio ,Shadow vamos donde están los todos los ponys – dijo Fluttershy ayudándolo a levantarse en compañía de las CMC.

-Mientras tanto en Cloudsdale , no hubo tiempo de evacuar y varios ponys inocentes habían perecido tiñendo las nubes de rojo.

-Soldados sin compasión , matad a todas esas viles criaturas – grito Could matando una Wyberns que estaban cerca.

-Esta masacre , no lo perdonare – dijo Thelius llegando a la ciudad viendo los cuerpos de varios pegasos pequeños sin vida

-Porque tuvo que pasar esto porque –exclamo Rainbow derramando unas lagrimas al ver a tantos niños que habían perecido.

-Los vengaremos , vengaremos a todas esas almas inocentes lo juro – añadió Thelius limpiándose unas lagrimas que se le habin escapado del dolor.

-Para ser un general de Ossyria eres muy melodramático – dijo una voz entre las ruinas de la escuela de vuelo.

-Aflijirte por la muerte de esos pequeños , esos inútiles no la valían la pena suplicando por sus vidas y las de sus familias asi que le hize un favor al mundo exterminándolos – añadió la voz riéndose comenzando a salir de las ruinas

-Asi que tu eres el que hizo eso , muéstrate miserable cobarde , matar inocentes por placer es imperdonable – grito Thelius encendiendo su aura.

-Maldito nunca te lo perdonare – exclamo Rainbow cargando su aura y liberando la daga otorgada por Thelius .

-No sabia que tu Thelius , uno de los ponys mas frios de Ossyria fuese tan sensible- dijo la sombra acercándose a los 2 ponys.

-Callate ahora conoceras el poder de mi daga – respondió Thelius cargando su aura y lanzando un ataque de viento hacia aquella sombra.

-Lo que cometiste hoy no te lo perdonare – añadió Rainbow tratando de usar su aura.

-No lo creo . ahora me presento soy Ergoth uno de los guardianes de la puerta dimensional – dijo el dragon mostrandose ante los 2pegasos.

-Un guardian , pero se supone que ustedes no eran malos – dijo Thelius viendo lo que el y su ejercito habían causado a Cloudsdale.

-Guardian o no , yo te hare – dijo Rainbow abalanzándose hacia Ergoth esquivando este el ataque de Rainbow.

-Que débil eres –contesto Ergoth mostrándose rápidamente hacia Rainbow golpeándola fuertemente en el lomo.

-Oh no Rainbow –dijo Thelius volando rápidamente y atrapando a Rainbow que caia por el golpe de Ergoth.

-Estas ,bien , este dragon no es un ser ordinario – añadió Thelius dejando a Rainbow en una casa.

-Si lo estoy , asi que no me trates asi , ese dragon solo me hizo un rasguño – exclamo Rainbow tratando de disimular el dolor en su lomo.

-Que pasa ponys vengan o ya se dieron cuenta que no tienen oportunidad contra mi -dijo Ergoth elevando un poco su aura.

-Ahora yo me encargare de el –dijo Thelius mientras se acercaba al dragon.

-Por fin esto será interesante – exclamo Ergoth viendo al pegaso con algo de malicia.

-Ten cuidado Thelius , no quiero quedarme sin compañero de practica –añadio Rainbow dándole suerte a Thelius.

-De acuerdo, toma esto Ergoth " Avenger" – exclamo Thelius lanzando una gran estrella hacia Ergoth quien la detuvo causándole solo un poco de daño a este.

-Que decepcion crei que tu ataque seria digno de esquivar , pero me equivoque –dijo Ergoth expulsando el daño causado por el ataque de Thelius.

-Mi turno " Combo Catigador" –añadio el dragon volando hacia Thelius golpeándolo con una serie de ataques usando sus brazos que Thelius recibia sin poder hacer nada.

-Que haces Thelius atácalo – grito Rainbow al no saber los planes de este.

-Toma mi estocada final – dijo Ergoth cargando en su pata un aura verde e intentando golpear a Thelius.

-Basta de juegos , llego mi turno " Estrella de sombras" –grito Thelius haciendo un movimiento de patas se libero del ataque de Ergoth y se coloco detrás de el mientras el dragon recibia una gran cantidad de estrellas que provenían de la oscuridad.

-Que impresionante asi se hace Thelius – exclamo Rainbow al ver que había conseguido derrotar a ese dragon.

-Vengue a todos esos inocentes que murieron en vano – contesto Thelius bajando su aura.

-Vengar que , tu ataque si que me lastimo – respondió Ergoth moviéndose después de recibir el ataque.

-Como puede ser posible , esa era una de mis mas letales técnicas – dijo impresionado Thelius

-El ataque de Thelius debía haberlo eliminado o acaso es inmortal –se pregunto Rainbow al ver vivo a Ergoth.

-Eres el primero que me obligara a usar mi verdadero poder – exclamo Ergoth cambiando un poco su apariencia creciéndole las garras y saliéndole puas en la cola.

-Ahora pony conocerás el infierno – dijo Ergoth volando a una velocidad superior a la del sonido golpeando fuertemente a Thelius.

-No lo vi llegar , acaso ese es el poder de un guardian – dijo Thelius mientras chocaba contra un muro.

-Todavia hay mas pegaso –añadio Ergoth agarrando del cuello a Thelius mientras lo golpeaba en el estomago.

-Tengo que usar mi técnica mas poderosa , pero como lo usare si no me deja atacar – se decía asi mismo un poco dolido Thelius.

-Ya me canse de jugar , ahora moriras – dijo Ergoth botando al suelo a Thelis mientras con una pata aplastaba el cuerpo de este.

-Thelius no – dijo Rainbow al ver el castigo que recibia por parte de Ergoth.

-Desaparece " Lluvia de Sangre" – dijo riéndose malignamente Ergoth lanzando de una pata una ráfaga de fuego rojo que caia en el cuerpo de Thelius.

-Parece ser que no podre salvar Equestria – exclamo Thelius resistiendo en parte el ataque de Ergoth.

-Que es esa aura tan poderosa – se dijo asi mismo Ergoth notando que provenía de Rainbow.

-Ahora , muere – exclamo Ergoth cargando la ultima llamarada mas fuerte que las anteriores y queriéndose arrojar a Thelius.

-"Alas de Trueno" –grito Rainbow viéndose delante de Ergoth y Thelius..

-Que hiciste pony , que me sucede – exclsmo Ergoth sintiendo una gran descarga eléctrica que le hacia daño y lo paralizaba.

-Thelius estas bien –dijo Rainbow ayudando a para a Thelius mientras este veía como una energía elecrica recorría el cuerpo de Rainbow proveniente del elemento.

-No es nada grave , ahora quiero tu ayuda para eliminarlo para siempre , recuerdas la técnica que te enseñe usala –dijo Thelius elevando su aura para ejecutar su ataque mas poderoso.

-De acuerdo Thelius , esto es por todos los ponys que asesinaste – dijo Rainbow cargando su aura para un ataque.

-Toma esto Ergoth " Boomerang Step" – dijeron los 2 pegasos colocándose detrás del monstruo mientras este veía como su cuerpo se despedazaba.

-Como pudo ocurrirme eso a mi a un guardian tan fuerte como yo – grito Ergoth desvaneciéndose de Cloudsdale.

-Al fin lo logramos – dijo Rainobw caendo por el agotamiento.

-Vengamos a todos los caidos por Ergoth – añadió Thelius mientras se iba a recostar pero recordó algo.

-Esto aun no se termina ayudemos a Could , hay que prteger a los sobreviviente – exclamo Thelius yendo hacia donde se encontraba este.

-Yo voy también – añadió Rainbow tratando de seguirlo pero Thelius la detuvo.

-Ve a Canterlot , parece que ahí será la verdadera batalla – añadió Thelius percibiendo una gran cantidad de aura maligna proveniente de Canterlot. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Cap 24: Ataque de Velocidad , Destello Carmesi.**

**-**Y tu Thelius , porque te quedaras – pregunto Rainbow al no saber sus motivos.

-Te dije que tenia que ayudar a Could , además Twilight te necesita , Equestria te necesita – exclamo Thelius yendo a despedir a Rainbow.

-Prometeme algo , cuando todo esto termine te quedaras conmigo – dijo Rainbow escuchando lo que iba a decir Thelius.

-Esta bien , te lo prometo ahora ve hacia Canterlot, te alcanzo después – exclamo Thelius dándole un abrazo a Rainbow mandándola a Canterlot.

-Es posible Rainbow , que no pueda cumplir esa promesa – dijo tristemente Thelius yendo hacia donde estaban Could y su ejercito.

-Mientras tanto en Marehatten.

-Dulovic , que extraña se ve la ciudad pareciese que no estuviese habitada – exclamo Applejack sintiendo un aura perturbadora.

-Ya se lo que es , al suelo Applejack – grito Dulovic percibiendo como varias estrellas pasaban cerca de ellos.

-Revélense ghosts Cornians – exclamo Dulovic notando que la ilusión desparecía y estaban en medio de la batalla de los 2 ejercitos.

- Es hora de usar lo que me enseñaste Dulovic – dijo Applejack usando su aura para crear una poderosa ráfaga y lanzándosela a esos dragones.

-Son muy tontos , si creen que podrán atacarnos , con unas técnicas tan lentas- exclamo con voz sombria uno de los dragones.

-Parece ser que esto será mas difícil de lo que parece – exclamo Dulovic tratando de canalizar su aura.

-Señor no podemos atacarlos son muy rapidos – exclamo uno de los soldados cerca a Dulovic.

-Dulovic que planeas hacer – exclamo Applejack al ver lo elevado que estaba el aura de Dulovic.

-Tendre que usar toda mi aura para ayudar al ejercito ,- se dijo asimismo Dulovic cargando su aura a niveles elevados.

-"Flash Haste" –grito Dulovic mandando a todos los ponys incluidos Applejack parte de su aura.

-Que es esta energía – se decían todos los soldados que ya igualaban la velocidad de aquellos dragones.

-Lo consegui –dijo Dulovic caendo al suelo al utilizar toda su aura en una sola técnica .

-Eres un miserable y ahora moriras – dijo uno de los Ghost Cornians tratando de clavar una espada en el cuerpo indefenso de Dulovic.

-No te lo permitiré – dijo Applejack corriendo hacia el Cornian desplegando sus dagas.

-Es una ilusión o que – dijo el cornian al ver que la pony parecía que cambiaba de forma de un lobo que mordía el torax de este.  
>-Garras de Lobo – dijo Applejack guardando sus dagas mientras que el Cornian caia muerto.<p>

-Dulovic te encuentras bien – dijo Applejack levantando a Dulovic que recobraba es sentido.

-Si , solo que usar de golpe toda el aura me dejo agotado –dijo Dulovic parándose débilmente.

-Te puedes levantar solo – añadió Applejack intentando ayudar a pararlo.

-Si , ahora que nuestros aliados tienen la ventaja vamos hacia Canterlot ya que tengo un mal presentimiento - exclamo Dulovic dirigiéndose hacia Canterlot.

-Tal vez tengas razón , asi que no hay tiempo que perder – exclamo Applejack siguiéndolo de regreso hacia la ciudad.

-Al tanto en Fillydelphia

-Que criaturas son – pregunto Pinkie Pie al ver relojes conejos y osos de juguetes.

-Esto no es bueno para nada – dijo Methos al pensar que los soldados se confiarían de la apariencia de aquellas criaturas.

-Parecen tiernos , no creo que sean malos – añadió Pinkie tratando de atrapar a uno.

-No lo toques – exclamo Methos atajando con sus nudillos los proyectiles lanzados por estos.

-Son monstruos de Ludibrium , una ciudad de juguete que fue tomada por DarkMage , aunque tenga una apariencia inocente son tan malignas como cualquier criatura de DarkMage –Añadio Methos lanzando un ataque a las criaturas.

-Entendido Methos , aunque sean tiernos no me fiare de ustedes – añadió Pinkie con una leve sonrisa.

-Tomen esto "ShockWave " –exclamo Methos lanzando un golpe de su casco contra el suelo formando elevaciones que hicieron volar a las criaturas.

-Ahora si Pinkie sigamos hacia la ciudad –exclamo Methos galopando hacia esta.

-Lo que me temia – añadió Methos al ver la gran cantidad de caídas por culpa de aquellas criaturas.

-Ayudenme por favor – exclamo deilmente un soldado frente a las patas de Pinkie Pie .

-Estan bien , que les paso – pregunto Pinkie Pie ayudando a levantar al pony .

-Fueron esas criaturas los que les hicieron eso – pregunto Methos al soldado .

-No fueron ellos ya que nos resulto sencillo eliminarlas ya que nunca nos fiamos de las apariencias –respondio debilmente el soldado.

-Entonces quien les hizo esto – exclamo Pinkie Pie al ver a su alrededor viendo unos cuantos sobrevivientes.

-Fue una gran criaturas , me equivoco parecía una maquina como un gran reloj ,manejado por una criatura maligna –dijo el soldado viendo la silueta que se acercaba a ellos.

-Ya se quien hizo todo esto , Pinkie Pie lleva a todos los sobrevivientes a un lugar seguro –añadio Methos mientras emanaba un aura carmesí.  
>-Vengan por aquí – dijo Pinkie Pie saltando hacia un refugio para los heridos soldados .<p>

-Crei que te haia destruido hace 1000 años , Papulatus – exclamo Methos viendo a la maquina descrita por el soldado.

-Error pony , mis restos fueron reconstruidos y fui mejorado asi que no puedes contra mi – dijo Papulatus dándole un golpe a Methos haciéndolo chocar contra unas rocas.

-Eso , no me dolio – dijo Methos con una sonrisa levantadose de los escombros.

-Prueba , mi nuevo ataque – añadió Papulatus mandándole una descarga paralizante a Methos y acertándole un rayo proveniente de su mano.

-Auch. parece ser que esta vez te esmeraste haci que usare la artillería pesada –añadió Methos mientras su aura carmesí lo envolvía notando solo un corcel de aura.

-Esos datos no los tengo –añadio Papulatus intentando golpear al esquivo corcel .

-Esto es por todos lo pony que mataste " Destello Carmesi" – añadió Methos en su forma de Corcel golpeando el centro de la maquina , y equivando un golpe lanzado por esta.

-El ataque realizado por Methos destruyo la maquina y una criatura salía en forma ofensiva hacia el pony de tierra.

-Muy mal " ShockWve" – dijo Methos lanzando un potente rayo hacia la criatura desapareciéndola.

-Lo venciste eres muy fuerte Methos – añadió Pinkie Pie al ver los restos de la maquina.

-Creo que nuestra labor termino , asi que regresemos a Canterlot –añadio Methos galopando hacia Cantelot seguida de Pinkie Pie que saltaba a la misma velocidad.

-Trottingham.

-Parece ser que llegamos tarde –exclamo Rarity al ver a las criaturas derrotadas.

-Soldados infórmenme de la situación –añadio Durkel al ver a varios de ellos descansando por lo duro de la pelea.

-Señor nuestra armada vencio a las criaturas gracias a la nuevas armas otorgadas , nuestras bajas son minimas – añadió un soldado dirigiéndose hacia el unicornio.

-Si , eso quiere que ganaron tenemos que retirarnos hacia Canterlot –añadio Durkel al soldado.

-Ustedes quédense , puede que vengan mas criaturas – finalizo Durkel retirándose con Rarity.

-A sus ordenes , ya lo oyeron este no es momento de descansar , hay que estar atentos a todos lo que nos rodea –añadio un soldado despidiendo al general de Ossyria.

-Durkel quería preguntarte algo no se si sea el momento adecuado – dijo Rarity un poco sonrojada.

-Si dime amor mio – exclamo Durkel con una sonrisa.

-Cuando termine , todo esto quisiera que nos casaramos –añadió Rarity aun mas sonrojada por lo que dijo.

-Casarnos , no crees que es un poco apresurado - dijo –un poco nervioso

-Mi sueño siempre fue casarme con alguien como tu , eres lo que siempre soñe –añadio Rarity acercándose a Durkel dándole un beso .

-Si eso te hace feliz , me casare contigo además yo siento lo mismo por ti -añadio Durkel dándole un beso notando a 2 pares de ponys que de dirigían hacia ellos.

-Applejack , Pinkie Pie – exclamo Rarity al verlas cerca de ellos.

-Methos , Dulovic que hacen aquí – pregunto Durkel al verlos solo con un rastro de batalla.

-No lo ves tonto , ya terminamos nuestra misión en esas ciudades y vamos hacia Canterlot –dijo Methos colocándose en medio de Rarity y Durkel.

-Y ustedes tortolos también van hacia alla no –pregunto Applejack al ver lo callados que estaban.

-Parece ser que no tuvieron participación en su ciudad , no es asi – dijo Dulovic riendoe unpoco , pero callando al sentir un aura descomunal.

-Se van tan pronto Ponys – dijo una figura cubierta por una manta oscura. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Cap 25: Lagrimas de Amor , el verdadero poder de un general maligno .**

-Esa aura es tan poderosa que quizás sea …. –exclamo Durkel al sentir esa aura hace 1000 años .

-Chicas váyanse a Canterlot ya – dijo Dulovic en son de orden, al ver lo poderoso que era el individuo.

-Pero que van a hacer – pregunto Applejack teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-Solo váyanse , nosotros nos encargaremos de el –añadio Durkel encendiendo su aura de color esmeralda.

-Confien en nosotros al terminar esta pelea las seguimos – añadió Methos dándole un abrazo a Pinkie Pie.

-No tan rápido ponys –exclamo aquel ser liberándose del ropaje que tenia puesto mostrándose un unicornio rojizo de crin negra .

-Tu pelea es con nosotros – añadió Durkel lanzándole una flecha explosiva que alcanzo al unicornio haciéndolo retroceder.

-Si eso es lo que quieren , moriran ustedes primero – exclamo el unicornio lanzando un hechizo sobre si mismo.

-Que fue lo que hizo –añadio Dulovic al ser golpeado por el unicornio a una velocidad similar a la luz.

-"ShockWave" –añadio Methos lanzando un rayo carmesí al unicornio.

-Debil , y asi eras uno de los generales de Aria – exclamo el unicornio deteniendo con una pata el ataque de Methos.

-Asi como Aria los tenia a ustedes DarkMage también tenia sus generales , yo soy uno de ellos Bultaros –exclamo el unicornio mostrando la invisible armadura que tenia.

-Mi poder era comparable al de ustedes , pero gracias a esta armadura yo estoy a un nivel superior – añadió Bultaros acercandose a Methos y Dulovic y usando un poco de su aura en sus patas golpea a ambos ponys mandándolo varios metros hacia arriba cayendo estos bruscamente.

-Maldito " Hurricane" – exclamo Durkel lanzando una cantidad ilimitada de flechas mágicas hacia Bultaros que en si solo las resistía .

-Ese ataque es muy poderoso , no podre detenerlo por mas tiempo – dijo Bultaros recibiendo el ataque de Durkel con fuerza.

-Parece ser que tu eres un poco mas fuerte que los otros , además no tuviste desgaste de energía – exclamo Bultaros al ver que Durkel estaba ileso.

-Crees que nos derrotaste con algo tan débil – exclamron Methos y Dulovic parándose del ataque de Bultaros .

-Dejare de jugar y lo primero que hare sera deshacerme de esos trajes que tienen todos ustedes – exclamo Bultaros dispuesto a atacar a los 3 ponys presentes.

-Al tanto en las cercanías de Canterlot Pinkie Pie se detuvo por tener una premunicion aparente.

-Que te ocurre Pinkie , es algo malo –pregunto Applejack al ver que el cuerpo de esta temblaba.

-No puede ser cierto , no puede ser el futuro – añadió Pinkie con una lagrimas en los ojos.

-Que es lo que sucede Pinkie me estas asustando –pregunto Rarity al ver las lagrimas de la pony rosa.

-Methos , Dulovic y Durkel no sobrevivirán –dijo Pinkie al ver el choque de auras en las cercanías de Trottingham.

-Pero por que dices eso , no hay tiempo que perder regresemos –exclamo Rarity al sentir un dolor en su pecho.

-Vayamos a Canterlot –dijo Applejack en voz seria ellos estarán bien.

-Pero Applejack , no te preocupa Dulovic –pregunto Rarity derramando unas lagrimas de preocupación.

-Ya los oyeron hay que confiar en ellos –exclamo Applejack derramando una lagrima al galopar hacia Canterlot.

-Cercanias de Trottingham

-Asi que ese es su poder – dijo Bultaros agarrando a Durkel y lanzándolo contra el suelo y destrozando lo que quedaba de su traje con un ataque mágico.

-Durkel – dijo Methos canalizando su aura e intentaba abalanzarse hacia Bultaros.

-Ingenuo , no me venceras – dijo Bultaros golpeando a Methos en el estomago y destruyendo lo poco del ropaje de este que quedaba intacto.

- Toma esto "Corte Final" –grito Dulovic galopando hacia Bultaros con sus dagas cargadas con su aura .

-Estupido , no lo entiende aun – exclamo Bultaros dándole una patada a Dulovic haciendo caer al suelo.

-Ahora sin sus ropajes no son mas que simples ponys , resígnense de una vez y váyanse al infierno –exclamo Bultaros cargando su aura para un ataque final.

-Chicos tenemos que usar esa técnica – dijo Durkel mentalmente a sus camaradas.

-Esa técnica es destructiva, pero aunque no este a su máximo tal vez derrote a este unicornio –exclamo Dulovic parándose débilmente del suelo.

-Esa técnica fue prohibida por Aria por ser muy poderosa , pero ella entenderá el porque de su uso – añadió Methos levantándose y poniéndose al costado de Durkel.

Por Equestria , por Ossyria te derrotaremos Bultaros –exclamaron los 3 ponys cargando su aura restante en un solo punto.

-"Lamento de Aria" –añadieron los 3 ponys lanzando una esfera de color morado.

-Terrible Prominencia" – exclamo Bultaros lanzando una esfera negra chocando con el ataque de esos ponys y causando una gran explosión detruyendo todo a su alrededor.

-Una fuerte explosión se sintió a lo lejos , y un aire de tristeza rodeaba el lugar del impacto.

-Methos no – dijo Pinkie Pie derramando unas lagrimas por el pony de tierra.

-Siempre estare a tu lado – dijo una voz susurrante en el oído de Rarity.

-Dulovic te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano – dijo Applejack derramando unas lagrimas y divisando ya cerca la ciudad .

-Eso no puede ser cierto Durkel , tu no habras , tu no ….. –dijo Rarity llorando por la desaparicion del unicornio Blanco.

-Esas auras parece que fuese como si estuviesen despidiendo , no puede ser posible –dijo Thelius llegando hacia donde estaba Could.

-Amigos , que fueron lo que hicieron –dijo Zefiro mientras combatía al lado de Herjos contra aquellos dragones.

-Que es esa explosión – dijo Rainbow llegando ya a las cercanías de Canterlot.

- Fluttershy ocurre algo – pregunto Applebloom al ver lo perpleja que se quedo por un momento.

-Durkel , Methos y Dulovic han caído – dijo Shadow llevando a las pequeñas al refugio donde se hallaban todos los ponys.

-Dulovic eso no puede ser cierto , debe ser una mentira – dijo Applebloom llorando en el pecho de Fluttershy.

-Es triste saber eso , pero no te aflijas se fuerte por el – dijo Fluttershy tratando de consolar a la pequeña.

-Miren ya esta cerca el refugio asi que hasta aquí las acompaño – dijo Fluttershy dándole un abrazo a las 3 .

-Ya me retiro – dijo Fluttershy pero fue detenida por una pata .

-Por favor derrotalos por mi y por Dulovic – dijo Applebloom limpiándose las lagrimas y dirigiéndose junto con Shadow y sus amigas hacia el rufugio.

-Rarity te encuentras bien – dijo Pinkie limpiándose los ojos y ver lo anonadada que estaba su amiga.

-El ya no esta , se fue …. –dijo Rarity en shock por la noticia.

-Reacciona , este no se quedara haci nosotras los vengaremos –dijo Applejack acercándose hacia la puerta de Canterlot que estaba rodeada de Balrogs.

-Nosotras salvaremos Equestria se los debemos – dijo Pinkie Pie al recordar lo vivido con Methos.

-Esto es por ustedes , Durkel muy pronto me reuniré contigo – dijo Rarity explotando su aura al máximo y disponiéndose a atacar a las criaturas .

-Cloudsdale

-Could , parece ser que triunfaron – dijo Thelius al ver que todos esos wybern fueron exterminados.

-Fue una dura batalla , pero veo que a ti te fue peor – pregunto Could al ver lo herido que se hallaba este.

-He tenido días peores – dijo Thelius al ver lo cansado que se hallaban.

-Cuando una sombra paso sobre parte del ejecito cayendo varios pegasos muertos por un ataque de espada.

-Vaya , vaya asi que tu eres Thelius – dijo un pegaso blanco de crin negra .

-Me dieron ordenes de matar a una pegaso azul , pero creo que contigo me bastara – exclamo el pegaso bajando del cielo.

-Dejenme presentarme yo soy Fahecio uno de los generales de DarkMage –dijo el pegasos con una mirada siniestra.

-Otro oponente para derrotar , yo sere tu oponente – exclamo Could disponiéndose a atacar .

-Espera Could – dijo Thelius en vano al ver como Could atacaba al pegaso que lo esquivaba sin problema.

-Muere infeliz – dijo Fahecio cargando su aura y usando un ataque de su espada contra Could.

-Es imposible , que fuese derrotado tan fácilmente –dijo Could cayendo sin vida al suelo.

-Could no , maldito –dijo Thelius elevando su aura y atacando con su daga a Fahecio.

-Crees que me derrotaras en esas condiciones – exclamo Fahecio interceptando los ataques de Thelius con suma facilidad .

-Boomerang Step – exclamo Thelius lanzando su ataque mas poderoso contra Fahecio quien lo recibió y solo retrocedió un poco.

-Muere "Crimson Windwave" – dijo Fahecio cargando un ataque desde su espada.

-Lo siento Rainbow , este será tu fin Fahecio " Assesinate" –grito Thelius chocando su daga con la espada de Fahecio creando una explosión en Cloudsdale.

-Thelius que hiciste – dijo Rainbow derramando unas lagrimas y no mirando hacia atrás.

-Ahora tu Thelius amigo mio – dijo Zefiro volando hacia Canterlot al terminar el conflicto en Ponyville.

-Zefiro , lo que sentí fue el aura de Thelius despidiéndose – dijo Fluttershy que se acercaba volando hacia el pegaso blanco.

-Fluttershy quiero pedirte que seas fuerte – dijo Zefiro mirando a la pegaso amarilla.

-Porque dices eso – pregunto Fluttershy al saber lo que iba a decir este.

-Es muy probable que Fhelmus y yo hallemos la muerte en esta batalla – dijo Zefiro divisando ya Canterlot que era atacada por varios Balrogs.

-No digas eso yo te ayudare Zefiro no te dejare morir – dijo Fluttershy acercándose a Zefiro.

-Gracias , Fluttershy ahora llego la hora de la verdadera batalla- dijo Zefiro acercándose al castillo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Cap26 : Encuentro Final , Golpe de Almas**

-Canterlot.

-Cuidado , arqueros disparen – exclamo Fhelmus al ver la gran cantidad de Balrogs que habían en los alrededores.

-Lanceros prepárense para atacar – añadió Luna en su forma de Nightmare Moon.

-Fhelmus estoy lista para esto –exclamo Twilight al ver lo duro que iba a ser esto.

-Twilight la Princesa Celestia y la princesa Cadence están a salvo en el refugio subterraneo junto con todos los civiles de Canterlot – dijo Spike sin percatarse la gran cantidad de criaturas que había.

-Ahí , vienen disparen – exclamo Fhelmus al ver la arremetida de las criaturas contra ellos.

-Las criaturas recibieron las flechas y caian heridas por estas siendo recibidas en el suelo por las lanzas de aquellos ponys que se bañaban en la sangre de las criaturas.

-Cuando vieron que varios ponyslanzeros comenzaban a escupir sangre , a causa de la corrupción que emanaban los cuerpos inertes de los balrogs.

-Clerigos , usen su magia santa – exclamo Twilight dirigiendo a un grupo de unicornios que usaban hechizos de luz en el campo.

-Cuidado Twilight "Blizzard" – exclamo Fhelmus llamando una serie de espadas de hielo que caian sobre unos Balrogs que iban a atacar a Twilight.

-Probare esto " MeteorShower" - grito Twilight invocando una lluvia de meteoros que caian exterminando unos Balrogs.

-Al tanto en las cercanías de Canterlot

-Debemos deshacernos de estas criaturas si queremos avanzar – exclamo Pinkie Pie al verse rodeada junto con Applejack y Rarity.

-Debemos estar precavidas , en cualquier momento podrían atacar – exclamo Applejack viendo que aquellas craituras se disponían a atacar.

-No me importa " Hurricane" – grito Rarity desplegando de su arco una alas blancas y lanzando unas flechas mágicas hacia las criaturas.

-Rarity no – dijo Applejack al ver que todas las criaturas comenzaban a atacar .

-Que es lo le pasa – añadió Pinkie esquivando a las criaturas y usando su arma para golpearlas .

-Cuidado Rarity detrás – grito Applejack al ver como 2 Balrogs iban a atacarlas a traición.

-"Assaulter" – dijo Rainbow matando a los 2 Balrogs y notando las lagrimas que corrian por el rostro de Rarity.

-Rarity , reacciona – grito Rainbow dándole un golpe en el pomulo a Rarity.

-Dime crees que Durkel hubiese querido que hicieras algo tan estúpido como un ataque suicida – añadió Rainbow llorando también un poco por lo sucedido en Cloudsdale.

-Nuestro deber es proteger Equestria , ellos confiaron en nosotras –exclamo Applejack acercándose a las 2 ponys.

-Applejack tiene razón " ShockWave" – exclamo Pinkie Pie derrotando a los 2 ultimosBalrogs que habían allí cerca.

-Ellos no murieron en vano su fortaleza y espíritu de batalla reside en nuestro cuerpo , nunca lo olvides Rarity – exclamo Rainbow un poco mas calmada.

-Durkel ,asi lo deseo tu lo sabes , Rarity – dijo Applejack abrazando fuertemente a su amiga.

-Tienes razón ,Durkel siempre viviras en mi – dijo Rarity secándose las lagrimas y dirigiéndose a la puerta de Canterlot.

-Asi que ustedes fueron las culpables de las muertes de los generales de Ossyria – dijo una voz femenina en los alrededores

-Quien anda ahí – pregunto Applejack percibiendo una aura maligna.

-Si no los hubiesen conocidos ellos estarían vivos - dijo la voz riéndose y sintiéndose cada vez mas cerca.

-Callate y revelate , donde quiera que estes – exclamo Rarity elevando su aura lista para lo que se avecinaba.

-Quieren que me revele esta bien lo hare – dijo la voz apareciendo delante de ellas una grifo marron de alas negras.

-Soy Umbral la guardiana del 3 er sello de la puerta dimensional – añadió la grifo portando una garra similara la de Methos y Thelius.

-Que haces aquí , que quieres en Equestria – dijo Rainbow un poco molesta al sentir el aura agresiva de esta.

-Nada yo solo quería asesinar a los generales de Ossyria , pero veo que mis superiores los pisaron como cucarachas – dijo Umbral avanzando hacia ellos.

-Me sorprende que esa pegaso amarilla y tu Rainbowhallan podido derrotar a mis cámaras , me las pagaran – añadió Umbral lanzando una gran ráfaga hacia las ponys.

-Esten alerta parece ser mas poderosa que su camaradas – exclamo Rainbow esquivando la ráfaga de Umbral.

-Lenta , yo soy mas rápida que Ergoth – dijo Umbral golpeando a Rainbow en el aire y botandola al suelo.

-Soy mas lista que Papulatus – añadió esta creando un orbe de energía y aventándosela a Applejack y Pinkie Pie.

-Soy mas fuerte que Lenassien – finalizo acercándose rápidamente hacia Rarity y usando un ataque en el pecho de esta haciéndola chocar contra un muro del castillo.

-Recuerden que nosotras tenemos el legado de ellos – dijo Applejack parándose del ataque y cargando su aura en las dagas.

-No vamos a perder – exclamo Rainbow parándose del suelo y cargando un ataque en su daga.

-Lo que nos enseñaron nunca desaparecerá – dijo Rarity apuntando su arco y cargando su aura en un ataque decisivo.

-Nuestro espiritu es uno con el de ellos – exclamo Pinkie Pie cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura rosa quedando solo una yegua de aura.

-Los ataque de que ellos usaron noservirá – dijo Umbral elevando su aura lista para lo que se avecina.

-"Corte Final" – exclamo Applejack lanzando su ataque que fue esquivando por esta y fue recibida con un golpe.

-"Boomerang Step" – grito Rainbow acercándose rápidamente pero al igual que el ataque de Applejack fue fácilmente esquivado.

-"Hurricane" – dijo Rarity lanzando una lluvia de flechas , pero Umbral las repelia con suma facilidad.

-"Dragon Strike" – grito Pinkie Pie lanzando un dragon de aura rosa, que a diferencia de los otros 3 ataques este si le cayo haciéndole daño.

-Ya me canse , les hare un favor para que se reunan con ellos " Golpe de Alma" - exclamo Umbral lanzando una serie de espiritus malignos que atacaban a las 4 ponys , haciéndolas caer heridas.

-Sera que esto será nuestro fin – exclamo Rainbow viendo las heridasque tenían sus compañeras.

-Acaso todo fue en vano – se dijo asimisma Applejack recordando a su familia y a Dulovic.

-Chicas nunca pierdan la esperanza – dijo Rarity parándose del ataque y elevando mas su aura.

-Rarity tiene razón , no pierdan las esperanzas de salvar Equestria – exclamo Pinkie Pie brillando el elemento de la risa a causa del aura de esta.

-Gracias por recordárnoslo Pinkie – añadieron Applejack y Rainbow Dash elevando su aura y brillando los elementos de estos a causa del aura .

-Esa aura supera a la mia , será que ese es el poder …. Añadió Umbral disponiéndose a atacar.

-"Plumas del Fenix" – exclamo Rarity lanzando una serie de flechas a manera de plumas dentro de una tormenta de viento , mostrándose detrás de ella un fénix verde.

-Que clase de ataque es ese – dijo Umbral siendo arrastrada por el ataque y caendo al suelo al recibir el ataque.

-"Colmillo de Lobo" – dijo Applejack galopando hacia Umbral atacándola con sus dagas como si fuese la mordida de un lobo.

-Como puedes estar haciéndome esto – exclamo Umbral recibiendo el ataque de Applejack retrocediendo un poco con dolor.

-"Alas de Trueno" – dijo Rainbow viéndose cerca a Umbral como un águila majestuosa y colocándose detrás de ella recibiendo una descarga eléctrica por el ataque de Rainbow.  
>-Las matare a todas " Golpe de Almas " – dijo herida Umbra cargando su ataque hacia las ponys para terminar con esto .<p>

-Esto es por Methos " Rayo de Aurora" – grito Pinkie Pie lanzando un potente yao hacia el ataque de Umbral mostrándose detrás de Pinkie un cisne blanco.

-Me las pagaran – dijo Umbral recibiendo el ataque y caendo derrotada por la pony rosa.

-La derrotamos ahora tenemos que ayudar a Twilight , demonos prisa – exclamo Applejack galopando al interior de la ciudad. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Cap 27 : Flama Helada , renace la armonia**

-Canterlot

-Tomen esto criaturas malignas –dijo la Princesa Luna lanzando un hechizo a aquellos Balrogs que se acercaban a ella.

-Twilight ayuda – dijo Spike que era perseguido por unos Balrogs que se preparaban para atacarlo.

-Spike , no – dijo Twilight tratando de ir con el pero estaba muy lejos .

-"Henesys" – grito Fhelmus invocando del cielo una serie de rayos celestiales que caian en los blarogs que estaban cerca de Spike.

-Gracias Fhelmus –dijo Twilight ya estando cerca de Spike y dándole un abrazo a este.

-No fue nada , pero este no es tiempo de esto hay que terminar con los Balrogs que quedan con vida de una sola vez –exclamo Fhelmus percibiendo la caida de sus amigos y 1 aura gigantesca acercarse hacia Canterlot.

-Twilight quiero que uses todo tu poder mágico y lo reunas en tu cuerno – añadió este haciendo lo mismo que le indico a Twilight.

-Esta bien , pero que planeas hacer – pregunto Twilight al no saber que era lo que pensaba hacer Fhelmus.

-Sera riesgoso , pero si lo hacemos bien derrotaremos a todos esos Balrogs de una sola vez evitando mas bajas – exclamo Fhelmus chocando su cuerno con el de Twilight.

-Y si no resulta que pasara con nosotros – exclamo Twilight al ver que tan riesgoso seria.

-Es probable que muriésemos con la explosión – dijo Fhelmus un poco preocupado con el resultado.

-Si eso ocurre quiero hacer algo antes – dijo Twilight acercándose mas a Fhelmus dándole un beso.

-Twilight yo …. – exclamo Fhelmus pero fue callado por Twilight mientras cargaban el ataque .

-Lista Twilight , esto es por todos los caidos en esta guerra – exclamo Fhelmus viendo fijamente a Twilight.

-Flama Helada –gritaron ambos ponys lanzando al aire varias ráfagas de fuego y hielo que destruían a las criaturas que volaban por ahí quemándolas y congelándolas simultáneamente.

-Que es ese poder – dijo Zefiro divisando la ráfaga que se avecinaba.

-Bajemos Zefiro - dijo Fluttershy al ver lo que ocurria en el castillo de Canterlot.

-Que cosa tan brillante parece una aurora – dijo Discord mientras combatía al lado de Shining Armor y Tiger.

-Twilight , Fhelmus – dijeron las 4 ponys al ver a ambos unicornios en el suelo por usar ese ataque.

-Lo logramos ganamos la guerra? – pregunto Twilight parándose con ayuda de Applejack .

-No estoy seguro , pero creo que si – dijo Fhelmus con una sonrisa a las demás.

-Esta guerra tomo demasiadas vidas - dijo Luna que se acercaba regresando a su forma original.

-Por fin acabo , solo faltan Zefiro y Fluttershy – dijo Twiligt sin percatarse de algo.

-Cuidado Twilight – dijo Fhelmus empujando a la unicornio recibiendo un ataque poderoso que destruía su ropaje y lo dejaba al borde de la muerte.

-Yo quería matar a esa unicornio maldito entrometido – dijo una pegaso que bajaba del cielo.

-Fhelmus , respóndeme por favor – dijo Twilight al cuerpo herido del unicornio.

-Esto fue demasiado lejos – dijo Luna convirtiéndose nuevamente en Nightmare Moon.

-Vaya una alicornio y tu cutie mark me resulta familiar – dijo la pegaso atacando a Luna que se defendia con su magia.

-Vamos ese es todo tu poder – dijo Luna al pensar que limitado era el poder de esa pegaso.

-Tu que crees – añadió la pegaso golpeando a Luna mandándola cerca a las chicas.

-Yo soy Evilis una de las generales de DarkMage – dijo la pegaso mostrando una armadura oscura .

-Fhelmus esto va por ti – dijo Twilight dejando el cuerpo del inconsiente unicornio cargando su aura para un ataque poderoso.

-"Dragon Naciente" – dijo Twilight lanzando de u rma un dragon de aura similar al de Pinkie que golpeo fuertemente a Evilis haciéndola retroceder.

-Maldita , te arrancare la cabeza – dijo Evilis molesta al ver que una pony común había logrado herirla .

-No lo permitiremos – exclamaron Applejack , Pinkie Pie , Rainbow Dash y Rarity.

-Tontas, no saben resignarse –dijeron 2 voces que atacaron a las 4 ponys.

-Vaya Bultaros , Fahecio por que se demoraron tanto –dijo Evilis al ver a los otros 2 generales.

-Pero como puede ser posible , que paso con Durkel y los otros – pregunto Rarity al ver al oponente de ellos vivos.

-Esos inútiles usaron su ataque combinado y la explosión seguramente los mato , yo esquive el ataque pero suicidarse de esa manera para protegerlas que ridiculo –dijo Bultaros al ver a esas ponys ahí.

-Y ese Thelius no me llego ni a los talones , solo fue un pobre infeliz que murió por salvar esa ciudad y creo que a ti – dijo Fahecio señalando a Rainbow.

-Thelius sabia que algo iba a pasar y por eso me mando a Canterlot – dijo Rainbow derramando un poco de lagrimas.

-Terrible Prominencia – exclamo Bultaros golpeando con su ataque a las 5 ponys recibiendo el ataque de este.

-Que les pasa , acaso no tienen fuerza muéstrenme el poder con el que derrotaron a los guardianes de los sellos – dijo Evilis a las 5 ponys que se hallaban tendidas en el suelo.

- Creo que les ahorrare el sufrimiento –dijo Fahecio cargando su ataque mas poderoso.

-No puede terminar esto haci – dijo Luna interponiéndose entre ellas y el ataque que iba a se lanzado por Fahecio.

-"Crimson Wind …. –dijo Fahecio pero fue interrumpido al ser golpeado por una lluvia de meteoros.

-Fluttershy , como es que …. tu aprendiste esa técnica – dijo Twilight siendo ayudada por la pegaso amarilla.

-No lo se pero ni siquiera use mi arma para invocarla – dijo Flutterhy alno saber como realizo tal hazaña.

-1 pony mas no cambia las cosas – dijo Evilis al ver algo extraño en esta ultima.

-Se olvidan de mi – dijo Zefiro colocándose delante de ellos .

-Fluttershy lleva a las chicas a un lugar seguro ,- exclamo Zefiro mandando a Fluttershy.

-No lo hagas Fluttershy , no dejes que el también muera – dijo Rarity al recordar que lo mismo hizo Durkel.

-Nosotras estaremos bien , solo estamos un poco cansadas – dijo Twilight parándose débilmente .

-Ve con Zefiro yo ayudare a la demás – dijo Luna ayudando a las guardianas de la armonía.

-Aunque seas el mas poderoso general de Ossyria crees ganarle a los 3 generales de DarkMage tu solo- dijo Evilis al ver como sus amigos no pudieron con uno solo.

-No esta solo , yo lo ayudare – dijo Fluttershy colocándose al lado de Zefiro elevando su aura.

-Fluttershy , porque – dijo Zefiro al verla cerca de el .

-No te dejare , asi que prefiero morir a tu lado –exclamo Fluttershy desplegando su arma .

-Fluttershy fue bueno conocerte y estoy feliz de que estes a mi lado – dijo Zefiro elevando su aura listo para un ataque.

-Mataron a mis amigos , hirieron a mis amigas odio pelear pero nunca se lo perdonare – exclamo Fluttershy volando hacia Evilis.

-Que poder es este , esta a mi nivel – dijo Evilis que esquivaba la estocadas que Fluttershy le propinaba.

-Esto es por todos los seres que mataron – dijo Zefiro atacando a Fahecio que repelía con dificultad con los ataques del pegaso.

-Siento como poco a poco su aura se eleva mas si sigue asi tal vez eso 2 derroten a mis camaradas debo impedirlo –exclamo Bultaros al ver el gran aura que poseían.

-Maniobra 5 –dijo Bultaros dirigiendo a sus camaradas acercarse a un mismo lugar.

-Cuidado –dijeron todas las ponys al ver que ambos generales se cruzaban y Bultaros lanzo su mas poderosa técnica hacia los 2 pegasos.

-No Fluttershy –dijo Zefiro poniéndose delante de ella a manera de escudo protegiéndola en gran parte del ataque destrozando su ropaje y caendo al suelo.

-Zefiro , no – dijo Fluttershy agarrando el cuerpo de Zefiro.

-Ahora es tu turno –dijo Evilis acercándose a la desprevenida Fluttershy que no se fijaba detrás de ella.

-"Inferno" –grito una voz herida a lo lejos lanzando una flecha hacia Evilis.  
>-"Assaulter" –exclamo otra voz golpeando a Evilis mandándola a un costado.<p>

-"ShockWave " – dijo otra voz golpeando el suelo y separando a los enemigos de las ponys con un muro de roca.

-"Chain of Hell" –dijo la ultima voz agarrando a Bultaros y golpeándolo con el desliz de una dagas el cuerpo de este.

-Los ojos de las chicas se iluminaron al ver aparecer de entre el polvo a 4 ponys heridos , pero todavía en pie para luchar por Equestria.

-Crei que habían muerto – dijo Evilis furiosa al ver a los otros 4generales aun con vida.

-Te dije que nunca te abandonaría Rarity – dijo Durkel encendiendo su aura para proteger a las ponys heridas por los ataques de aquellos otros generales.

-Rainbow nunca falto a mi promesa – dijo Thelius canalizando su aura para atacar a Fahecio.

-Creo que le debo a tu hermana unas clases de manejo de aura , no puedo decepcionarla – dijo Dulovic encendiendo su aura.

-Pinkie creo que me debes una fiesta , ya que este será el truinfo de la luz sobre la oscuridad – dijo Methos con una sonrisa.

-Twilight te prometo que cuando todo acabe me quedare contigo y con Spike – dijo Fhelmus parándose débilmente junto con Zefiro.

-Fluttershy no quiero que sigas peleando , pero no puedo impedirte eso , solo quiero que no interfieras , no quiero perderte –dijo Zefiro colocándose al lado de sus amigos.

-Asi que vinieron hasta aquí para morir – dijo Fahecio viendo con odio a los 2 pegasos .

-Los que moriran serán ustedes – dijeron los 6 encendiendo su aura. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Cap 28 : Renace la esperanza , destello dorado.**

-Durkel estas vivo – dijo Rarity intentando ir con el.

-Espera , Rarity es muy peligroso -exclamo Twilight al ver frente a los 6 ponys canalizar su aura.

-Me sorprendes que hayan sobrevivido , ya los daba por muertos – añadió Faheccio un poco mas calmado .

-Nunca , moriremos aun no ,. No hasta derrotar a DarkMage –respondio Durkel concentrando su aura para un ataque.

-Son patéticos , mírense en esa condiciones no nos dara ni siquiera el mas sencillo desafio –dijo ultaros quien veía extrañado que esos ponys estuviesen vivos .

-Eso no es impedimento , mientras este corazón lata , nunca me dare por vencido – añadió Zefiro al ser el menos herido de los 6.

-Nuestro espíritu es uno con el de ella –exclamo Durkel mientras que al decir esas palabras el elemento de Rarity emano un brillo esmeralda.

-Basta de charla ,Bultaros porque no vas primero – añadió Evilis observando a las portadoras de los elementos.

-Ahora si los matare para que nunca regresen – dijo Bultaros elevando su aura.

-Preparense , esto se va a poner feo – añadió Thelius elevando su aura .

-No descansaremos hasta derrotarte – exclamo Dulovic sacando sus dagas para un ataque.

-Bultaros se abalanzo a los ponys dando un golpe al suelo haciendo retroceder a los guerreros y cargando una esfera en sus patas se la lanzo contra Zefiro que la recibió de lleno.

-Zefiro no , tengo que ir a ayudarlo- exclamo Fluttershy volando hacia alla pero se vio frente a Evilis que cargaba un ataque en su pata.

-Eres mia pony , ahora desaparece – contestó Evilis dando una sonrisa maléfica intentando usar su ataque.

-"Destello Nocturno" – grito Luna lanzando un rayo azul a la pegaso haciéndola retroceder.

-Aunque seas una alicornio , no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser mi oponente – dijo Evilis tocándose la parte afectada por el ataque de Luna.

-Yo protegeré Equestria , y protegeré a esas ponys – exclamo Luna transformándose en Nightmare Moon y lanzando un golpe a Evilis quien lo esquivo a duras penas.

-Niña tonta comenzemos con esto – añadió Evilis cargando su aura y golpeando a Nightmare la hizo caer al suelo.

NightMare Moon se levanto del suelo y un intercambio de ataque por parte de ambos ponys se veía en el cielo.

-Vamos chicas ellos nos necesitan – exclamo Twilight dirigiéndose hacia los ponys que eran atacados por Bultaros.  
>-Se olvidan de mi "Montaña de Hierro" – exclamo Fahecio dándole un golpe a Twilight botandola en dirección de sus amigas.<p>

-El destino de esos ponys están sellados morirán si remidio algunos y ustedes no podrán hacer nada – dijo Fahecio haciendo frente a las guardianas de la armonía.

-Aparte de nuestro camino " Plumas del Fenix" – exclamo Rarity lanzando su ataque contra Fahecio.

-Creo que les hare el favor de que no los vean morir – dijo Fahecio rechazando el ataque de Rarity.

-No permitiré , no permitire que sigan hiriendo a mis amigas – exclamo Fluttershy elevando su aura y lanzando una serie de meteoros provenientes de su pata y no del arma.

-Que clase de ataque es ese – dijo Fahecio viendo como una lluvia de golpes impactaban en su cuerpo haciéndole daño a su armadura.

-Que ataque es , Fluttershy –dijo Twilight al ver la elevada aura que tenia la pegaso , bajando poco a poco a la normalidad.

-Estupidas ahora si será su fin " Crimson Wind Wave" – grito Fahecio lanzando un poderoso destello hacia las ponys terminando en una explosión y al disiparse el polvo se vio a las ponys caídas en el suelo.

-Maldicion "Fire Charge" – exclamo Zefiro lanzándole un ataque de Fuego seguido de los otros guerreros que lanzaron sus ataques contra Bultaros.

-Miserables , les dije que nunca me ganaran " Terrible Prominencia" – grito Bultaros lanzando un leos oscuro de aura contra los ponys.

Refugio de Canterlot

-Celestia se encuentra bien – pregunto la princesa Cadence al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la alicornio.

-Mi hermana esta combatiendo, Twilight y sus amigas también lo hacen , además Zefiro y los otros generales tratan de proteger Equestria y yo aquí sin hacer nada – respondio Celestia caminando hacia la puerta del refugio.

-Princesa acaso usted ….. pregunto un soldado al ver lo que intentaba hacer.

-Yo también defenderé Equestia , como soberana que soy es mi deber hacerlo – exclamo la princesa retirándose , pero noto el brillo que emanaba la caja entregada por Aria saliendo de esta 6 luces que fueron en dirección del campo de batalla.

-Castillo de Canterlot lado este .

-Que sencillo resulto esto – dijo Bultaros riéndose mientras se daba la vuelta al ver a los 6 ponys en el suelo.

-Toma esto " Alas del caos" – exclamo Evilis lanzando 2 rayos de energía proveniente de sus alas a Luna impactando en esta y caendo al piso volviendo asu forma original.

-Chicas siguen ahí – dijo Twilight con una voz apagada.

-Asi termina todo eso , será nuestro fin – pregunto Rarity al ver lo mal que estaba la situación.

-Al final no pudimos salvar Equestria –exclamo Applejack perdiendo el deseo de triunfo.

-Perdimos la guerra , este es el fin de Equestria – añadió Rainow tratando de levantarse pero le fue inútil.

-Se termino la armonía y la felicidad – dijo Pinkie Pie sollozando un poco.

-No pierdan la esperanza , yo confio en Zefiro y los otros – añadió Fluttershy levantándose débilmente .

-Con que no te mueres toma esto pony – dijo lanzando una estocada contra Fluttershy pero fue detenida por Zefiro que se desplazo rápidamente aun estando herido.

-Como es que aun tienes fuerza para ponerte en pie – exclamo sorprendido Fahecio al ver como este recibió el ataquede Bultaros.

-No solo el los otros se levantan y parece que su aura es mas elevada que cuando recibieron cayeron-añadio Bultaros al ver el aura de los otros ponys.

-Nunca perderemos la esperanza – grito Zefiro apareciendo delante de el una serie de puntos dorados que formaban una constelación.

-No solo Zefiro , Fhelmus , Durkel , Thelius , Methos y Dulovic también vieron un resplandor al frente de ellos.

-Cuando las chicas se percataron de esos brillos solo vieron a los 6ponys portando una armadura hecha de oro.

-Que es este poder que nace de mi – dijo Zefiro recuperado del daño causado en la pelea.

-Es imposible se supone que esas armaduras estaban perdidas – exclamo Fahecio al reconocer las armaduras.

-Armaduras nacidas a partir de las constelaciones que giran sobre el sol , protectores de la esperanza., esa es una armadura dorada

-Preparense para pagar por todo el daño hecho – dijo Zefiro elevando su aura mostrando los puntos que formaban la constelación de este.

-Que es esa que constelación es – pregunto Fluttershy al ver los puntos detrás de Zefiro.

-Sagitario ….. –dijo impresionada Twilight al ver la energía que Zefiro emanba.

-Nosotros los derrotaremos –añadieron los 5 ponys elevando un aura dorada viéndose mas puntos que formaban su constelaciones.

-Que constelaciones son Twilight –pregunto Rarity al ver enespecial la constelación de Durkel.

-No puedo creer Escorpio, Tauro, Libra , Virgo y Cancer –dijo Twilight al conocer una leyenda sore aquellas constelaciones.

-Twilight porque tienes esa sonrisa de alegría –pregunto Pinkie Pie al no saber lo que pasaba.

-Si Twilight tu sabes algo que nosotras no? – añadió Rainbow apoyada en Rainow Dash.

-Habia leído una leyenda sobre los poseedores de aquellas constelaciones , aquellos que poseían un signo zodiacal eran capaces de traer luz de esperanza y realizar hazañas milagrosas en pos de la justicia –exclamo Twilight al no fijarse que todo ese tiempo aquellos ponys eran los guerreros de la leyenda mas antigua que la misma Equestria.

-Eso quiere decir que si hay esperanza para Equestria –dijo contenta Rarity al oir eso.

-Si la hay , ellos están a otro nivel –respondio contenta Twilight al ver a Fhelmus portar la armadura de Virgo.

-Los generales de Ossyria , ganaran la pelea – pregunto Luna acercándose a Twilight y a las demás ponys

-Generales no Princesa , guardianes , guardianes dorados – respondio Twilight al ver al grupo de pony de armaduras brillantes como el sol.

-Aunque tengan esas armaduras no son rivales para nosotros – exclamo Bultaros elevando aun mas su aura .

-Listo camaradas , esto es por Equestria –dijo Fhelmus cargando su aura de color dorado.

-Por todas las vidas que se perdieron en esta guerra –exclamo Thelius cargando en su daga un ataque listo para ser usado en contra de aquellos viles ponys 


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap 29 : La leyenda renace , encuentro final.**

-Esto es por "Ponyville "Soul Charge" – exclamo Zefiro lanzando una lluvia de golpes provenientes de su espada a Fahecio.

-Por todo lo que esta guerra causo "Chain of Hell" –añadio Dulovic sosteniendoa Bultaros con unas cadenas doradas hechas de aura golpeando con sus dagas al inmóvil unicornio.

-La tristeza y muertes que DarkMage causo " Arrow Rain" - finalizo Durkel llamando una serie de flechas doradas como una letal lluvia contra Evilis.

-Asi que ese es el poder de un guardian dorado – exclamo Evilis al sentir el gran daño producido por el ataque de los ponys.

-Es increíble que alguien tenga un poder asi – dijo Fahecio recibiendo el ataque de Zefiro rasgando su armadura.

-Como es que nos van a obligar a usar esto unos simples insectos – añadió Bultarosacercandose a Evilis que canalizaba su aura para un ataque final.

-Chicas están bien – pregunto Zefiro acercándose guardando sus alas doradas.

-Zefiro , estas ileso pero como no estaban heridos – exclamo Fluttershy abrazando a Zefiro fuertemente .

-Durkel tonto no vuelvas a darme un susto asi , cuando sentí que ya no estabas no sabia que hacer , me sentí vacia – dijo Rarity abrazando al unicornio blanco.

-Lo lamento si te hice pasar tristeza , pero al borde de esta vida el amor que yo siente por ti me hizo rechazar la promesa de la muerte –añadio Durkel dándole un beso a Fluttershy.

-Dulovic que bueno que regresaste – dijo Applejack intentando abrazarlo , pero desistio en su intento.

-Ven para aca tontita te extrañe mucho -exclamo Dulovic jalando a Applejack abranzandola suavemente.

-Chicos este no es el momento para eso no ven que aquellos pony intentan hacer algo – dijo Luna al ver la gran cantidad de aura que juntaban.

-Ya nos dejaremos de rodeos , los eliminaremos junto con esta ciudad – dijo Fahecio al ver que nadie nunca le había hecho demasiado daño.

-Parece ser que usaremos de nuevo esta técnica –exclamo Thelius colocándose a un lado de Fhelmus quemando su aura dorada.

-Hay que moderar nuestra fuerza o nosotros arrasaremos Canterlot –añadio Methos colocándose al otro costado de Fhelmus.

-Por Equestria y Ossyria, por Celestia y Aria usaremos esta técnica prohibida desde la época del mito –grito Fhelmus elevando su aura junto con la de Methos y Thelius.

-"Destello Final"-exclamaron los 3 generales oscuros lanzando su ataque hacia los ponys que se hallaban ahí.

-"Lamento de Aria" – gritaron los 3 guardianes lanzando un rayo de aura dorada hacia el ataque de los generales.

-Que es eso parece ser el enfrentamiento de 2 ataques poderosos –dijo Celestia al ver el choque de ambos ataques cerca a lugar de batalla.

-No están superando , unas simples ratas nos superan –dijo impresionada Evilis al ver como su ataque era regresado hacia ellos.

-Desaparezcan y paguen sus pecados con la muerte –grito Fhelmus mandando mas de su aura al ataque regresado a hacia los 3 ponys.

-Nunca crei que seres tan poderosos como nosotros seriamos derrotados asi – exclamo Fahecio al ver llegar el ataque.

-Sin percartarse todos aquellos 3 generales fueron teletransportado por una fuerza superior pasando de largo el ataque.

-Lo lograron , salvo Equestria –corrio Twilight ignorando sus heridas dándole un beso a Fhelmus.

-Quien lo diría Twilight es mas impulsiva que Pinkie –dijo Rainbow acercándose al pegaso gris.

-Y no hay nada para mi –pregunto Thelius al ver lo dicho Rainbow.

-Creo que debi haber esta hace mucho tiempo –exclamo Thelius agarrando la pata de Rainbow jalando hacia el dándole un pequeño beso.

-Nosotros pasamos , no es asi Pinkie –dijo Methos al ver como demostraban afecto sus camaradas.

-Si , además no estamos listos aun –respondio Pinkie un poco apenada.

-Si como , ustedes ya se pasaron de ese paso y fueron al ultimo –dijo Dulovic al recordar lo sucedido en el dia de la gala.

-Les digo que no paso nada –dijo Methos un poco molesta porque ni el sabia si había ocurrido algo con Pinkie aquella noche.

-Eso les paso les pasa por celebrar demás –añadió Rarity dando una pequeña risa.

-Princesa Celestia –exclamo Twilight al ver como la alicornio se acercaban .

-Hermana a que has venido , pudo a ver sido peligroso –dijo Luna yendo a recibir a su hermana.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo , Luna me alegra que estes bien –exclamo Celestia acariciando a su hermana.

-Aunque no conoci a nuestros padres y tu no recuerdes como eran herede la fuerza y espíritu de batalla a diferencia de ti que eres sabiduría y magia –añadio Luna enorgulleciéndose un poco.

-Zefiro les doy mis mas sinceras gracias ustedes salvaron Equestria y salvaron miles de vidas –dijo Celestia haciendo una reverencia al pegaso .

-Y tu Twilight me has demostrado que ya no tengo nada que enseñarte , eres lo suficientemente capaz de dominar la magia –añadió Celestia viendo como su alumna desarrollo la magia a un nivel superior.

-Princesa todo fue gracias a sus enseñanzas me demostró la verdadera magia , la magia de la amistad –exclamo Twilight acercándose a su maestra.  
>-Que sentimentales , Zefiro parece que sobrevivieron –exclamo Discord que venia a acercarse a lo lejos.<p>

-Discord ¿y Shining Armor? –pregunto Applejack al no verlo junto a el

-Fue a ver como están los refugiados junto con Tiger –dijo Discord traendo una maletas al chasquear los dedos

-Ahora que soy libre me gustaría recorrer el mundo –respondió Discord ya queriéndose ir.

-Buena suerte y gracias por tu ayuda – exclamo Celestia despidiéndose de la quimera, cuando Luna grito de dolor y su cutie mark se tornaba roja.

-Que es esto que ocurre –añadio Rarity al ver que el dia se hacia noche.

-Luna hermana te encuentras bien-dijo Celestia al no entender el extraño fenómeno.

-Hermana no puedo controlar la noche , hay alguien que interfiere –respondio muy dolida Luna.

-Es muy temprano para cantar victoria ponys –añadio una voz sombria .

-Al fin te presentas después de 1000 años DrakMage –exclamo Zefiro mientras alejaba a Fluttershy de su lado.

-Si uno quiere que salga como quiere debe hacerlo uno mismo –respondio la voz mostrándose delante de los guardianes dorados.

-Al quitarse la manta que lo cubria vieron a un alicornio negro de crin morada y cutiemark desconocida , su poder que emanaba era mas fuerte que el de Celestia o Luna.

-Yo soy DarkMage , amo de las sombras –dijo el alicornio desplegando una fuerza descomunal.

-Es el quien provoco toda esta guerra –dijo Celestia preguntándole al otro alicornio.

-Celestia , Luna parece que crecieron desde la ultima vez que las vi , vere si son mas fuertes que sus padres –dijo DarkMage teletransportandose hacia Celestia dándole un golpe que fue interceptado por Fhelmus.

-No dejaremos acercarte a las princesas –dijo Thelius colocándose delante de Luna.

-Zefiro , Durkel , Dulovic y Methos también se posicionaron delante de las princesas cargando su aura para un ataque. 


	31. Chapter 31

**CAP 30 : Hora de Incertidumbre**

-Asi que Aria les entrego las armaduras doradas , claro ya que en si ustedes son sus respectivos dueños –dijo DarkMage al no preocuparse del poder de los guerreros.

-A que te refieres DarkMage –exclamo Fhelmus al recordar lo que había visto en el libro de Discord.

-Veran simple mortales , hace 3500 años ustedes protectores de Aria , me enfrentaron portando esas armaduras logrando herir mi cuerpo y aprisionando mi alma en un tótem –respondioDarkMage al ver que las 6 ponys tenían puestas las primeras armaduras de los guerreros.

-Según lo que vi , y si lo que dices es cierto nuestras armaduras deberían ser esas –dijo Fhelmus señalando las armaduras de la chicas.

-En parte si , ero fui yo quien me encargue de volve polvo esos pedazos de basura y veo que se reparan por ayuda de Aria -dijo DarkMage elevando su aura.

-Entonces ríndete ya que te volveremos a ganar –dijo Thelius al oir lo dicho por DarkMage.

-No me dejaron terminar , ustedes no me vencerán ya que no están completos –exclamo DarkMage riéndose al ver lo confiado que se sentía Thelius.

-Ustedes solo me lograron derrotar uniendo sus auras con las de un alicornio combinando un poder casi infinito –añadió DarkMage al ver que Luna estaba herida intentando controlar la noche y Celestia no tenia aun la fuerza necesaria.

-Luna y Celestia podemos usar su ayuda para derrotarlo –dijo Durkel al saber que con la ayuda de las princesas podrían vencer a DarkMage.

-Aunque lo hicieran haría falta algo no es asi Twilight –dijo el alicornio fijando su mirada en esta.

-A que se refiere Twilight , dinos –contesto Applejack al ver la expresión de Twilight.

-Basta de Charlas "Corte Final" –exclamo Dulovic sacando unas dagas doradas y avalanzandose a DarkMage.

-Dulovic tiene razon "Boomerang Step" –grito Thelius mandándose contra el alicornio.

-Ingenuos osan levantar los cascos contra un alicornio -dijo DarkMage creando un campo de energía que repelía los ataques de ambos ponys.

-Veamos si puedes detener esto "Dragon Strike" –grito Methos transformándose en un corcel de aura y lanzando un dragon dorado contra DarkMage.

-La flecha que atraviesa dimensión "Flecha Fantasma" –dijo Durkel lanzando una flecha dorada que desapareció a simple vista.

-No servirá nada de lo que intenten , pero como … -exclamo DarkMage regresándole el ataque a Methos y esquivando el ataque de Durkel que rasgo parte de su ropaje.

-Creo que es mi turno , el primero seras tu –dijo señalando a Durkel acercándose a el en un parpadeo.

-Durkel cuidado –gritaron vanamente Zefiro y Fhelmus al ver como DarkMage tocaba el pecho de este cargando un ataque haciéndolo volar varios metros y cayendo al suelo.

-Durkel no , no me permitiré perderte –dijo Rarity apuntando con su arco al alicornio quemando su aura , pero fue detenida por Zefiro.

-Lo único que conseguiras con eso seria morir inútilmente , tu aura esta a sus limites y si la usas pudes morir , dejanos a nosotros –dijo Zefiro dirigiéndose junto con Fhelmus a combatir contra DarkMage.

-Creo que solo usare el 50% de mi poder para derrotarlos –dijo DarkMage paralizando a Thelius , Dulovic y Methos.

-"Voltaje Runico" -añadio el alicornio lanzando una serie de descargas eléctricas a todo el campo.

-Cuidado " Barrera del Viendo" –exclamo Discord creando un escudo protecto para ayudar las princesas y a las ponys.

-"Escudo Sagrado" –dijo Fhelmus creando también un campo protector en el y Zefiro.

-Solo quedan ustedes en pie –dijo DarkMage al ver como caian los 3 ponys dorados y creando unas cadenas que fueron arrojadas a los otros guardianes dorados.

-Como pudo atravesar mi defensa , es mas poderoso que hace 1000 años –dijo Fhelmus recibiendo el ataque junto con Zefiro caendo ambos al suelo.

-Acaso es tan poderoso un alicornio –dijo Pinkie al ver como hirió a los 6 ponys sin recibr daño alguno.

-Crees que tu ataque me lastimo – dojo Durkel parándose del suelo encendiendo su aura.

-Hace 1000 años casi te derrotamos y hoy lo terminaremos –añadio Thelius parándose junto con Methos y Dulovic.

-Nosotros protegeremos Equestria aun a costa de nuestras vidas –exclamo Zefiro quemando su aura.

-Les dije aunque lograsen unir su aura con la de Celestia o Luna no será suficiente ya que no etan todas las constelaciones.

-Twilight dime si es cierto aquellas constelaciones que poseen Zefiro y los otro no son las únicas cierto –pregunto Fluttershy al saber lo que Zefiro le dijo en la noche de la gala.

_**-Noche posterior a la gala –Canterlot**_

-Zefiro que hermosas son las estrellas y que bellas constelaciones forman –dijo Fluttershy echada en el pasto junto con este.

-Si la son y que bueno que este despejado el cielo para admirar tan maravilloso evento –exclamo Zefiro señalando una costelacion a Fluttershy.

-Sabes que constelación representan esas 14 estrellas –añadio Zefiro esperando la respuesta de Fluttershy.

-No lo se , cual –respondio en voz baja Fluttershy para saber lo que Zefiro respondería.

-Pegaso , es la constelación de Pegaso –dijo Zefiro al ver lo sorprendida que estaba Fluttershy.  
>-Es la constelación guardiana de nuestra raza nuestra guía grupal –añadio Zefiro explicando algo sobre la constelación.<p>

-Grupal ¿y que hay de la personal –pregunto Fluttershy al saber lo oculto que dijo eso Zefiro.

- Si , se supone que cada pony nace bajo la protección de una constelación zodiacal esta influye en su destino y vida –respondio Zefiro a la pegaso.

-Eso quiere decir que yo tengo una constelación vigente –pregunto nuevamente Fluttershy.

-Todos las tenemos son aquellas constelación que giran como protectores del sol , los 12 signos zodiacales –respondio Zefiro señalando la constelación de Leo.

-Me gustaría saber que constelación es la nuestra –dijo Fluttershy pensativa.

-Eso pronto se revelara ,solo hay que esperar el tiempo adecuado-dijo Zefiro al ver como las estrellas desaparecían a causa del amanecer.

-Cuando la paz del amanecer fue interrumpida por un grito familiar que provenía del Castillo.

-Creo que son Pinkie y Methos -dijo Fluttershy volando junto con Zefiro rumbo al castillo.

_**Castillo de Canterlot actualidad  
><strong>_  
>-Fluttershy tienes razón DarkMage dijo que faltan constelaciones y son los otros 6 signos zodiacales -respondio Twilight al ver como Fhelmus y los otros guardianes combatían contra DarkMage.<p>

-Y entonces cuantas constelaciones son –pregunto Applejack a su amiga.

-12 , son 12 signos los que protegen la luz y la esperanza – dijo Twilight al ver que faltaban las demás constelaciones.

-Discord quiero que te lleves a Luna al refugio –dijo Celestia viendo lo fuerte que era DarkMage.

-Celestia que piensas hacer , acaso tu has decidido… –pregunto Discord llevando entre manos a Luna que quedo inconsciente por tratar de controlar la noche que era dominada por DarkMage.

-Solo hazlo, esto es lo minimo que debo hacer –dijo Celestia cargando un hechizo desde su cuerno .

- Esta bien , espero que derrotes a ese alicornio –dijo Discord llevando en sus brazos a Luna dirigiéndose hacia el refugio.

-Purifícate con la helada flama que reina en el universo " Bizzard" –grito Fhelmus lanzando una tormenta de hielo. Proveniente de su cetro.

-Conoce el poder de las sombras que nacen a partir de la luz " Assesinate" –exclamo Thelius corriendo a una velocidad sónica con su daga que se tornaba oscura.

-La flecha que recorre dimensiones para erradicar el mal " Piercing Arrow" – dijo Durkel lanzando una flecha de color esmeralda contra DarkMage.

-El Dragon que nace de la alegria de la vida y la sonrisa de la amistad " Dragon Strike" –exclamo Methos lanzando un dragon dorado mas poderoso contra el alicornio.  
>-Las tormentas que ocurren en las galaxias transformándose en una gran explosión " Tormenta de Sangre" –exclamo Dulovic lanzando una poderosa ráfaga roja contra DarkMage.<p>

-Una lluvia de meteoros que recorren nuestro universo " Soul Charge" –grito Zefiro lanzando de su espada una lluvia de golpes que se unian al ataque de los otros juntándose en una increíble fuerza.

-Estan juntando sus poderes es una energía poderosa –dijo DarkMage recibiendo el ataque creándose una explosión.

-Lo lograron , al fin lo lograron –dijo Rainbow al ver el titánico poder desplegado.

-Que decepcion me lleve , crei que esas armaduras eran mas eficientes , pero veo que su poder es limitado –dijo DarkMage apareciendo en el medio de los 6 guardianes.

-"Espacio Oscuro" –dijo DarkMage estirando sus alas y creando un orbe de poder a su costado arrastrando a los ponys que recibían varios golpes de poder.

-Dejalos ya , DarkMage –dijo Celestia lanzando el hechizo que cargaba en su cuerno contra DarkMage hiriéndolo un poco.

-Veo que eres tan heroica como lo fue tu padre –dijo DarkMage terminando sus ataque y lanzando a los 6 ponys con las guardianas de la armonía.

-Cada una fue en ayuda de los ponys que estaba inconsientes por el ataque de DarkMage y veian como la princesa Celestia encararía a tan poderoso ser.

-Ahora yo sere tu oponente –dijo Celestia aprendiendo un poco del uso del aura.

-El heroísmo de tu padre y la valentía de tu madre –dijo DarkMage preparándose para pelear contra la soberana de Equestria.

-Si tu conociste a mis padres debe tu fuiste quien provoco aquel ataque –dijo Celestia recordando escenas borrosas de su infancia y como fue que llego en compañía de una recién nacida Luna a Equestria.

-Exacto yo fui quien elimino a tus padres , ya que ellos ya nunca los ayudaran –dijo DarkMage riéndose maniáticamente.

-Esto es por mi reyno , mis súbditos y mis padres asi que preparate –dijo Celestia viendo al supuesto asesino de sus padres.

-Que esperas Celestia , atacame muéstrame que eres mejor que los inutiles de tus padres –dijo DarkMage provocando a la alicornio blanca.


	32. Chapter 32

**Cap 31 : Eclipse Final , la historia se repite?**

-Que esperas Celestia demuéstrame que puedes hacerme frente –dijo DarkMage provocando a la alicornio que se disponía a atacar.

-Tu lo pediste toma esto –exclamo Celestia lanzando un rayo de su cuerno que DarkMage esquivo con suma facilidad.

-Eso es todo lo que puedes que patético –dijo DarkMage volando hacia ella envuelto en una aura negra golpeándola en el costado.

-Princesa –exclamo Twilight que se disponía a ir en ayuda de esta.

-Alto Twilight Sparkle , esta es una batalla de alicornios , asi que no interfieras –dijo Celestia haciendo un pare con su pata mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Orgullo? , eso me recuerda mucho al infeliz de tu padre –añadio DarkMage viendo a Celestia que se levantaba de suelo.

-Dejar de hablar de mis padres –exclamo Celestia despertando el poder del aura que poseía.

-Veo que ahora lo comprendes , usa tu aura Celestia –dijo una voz leve a la alicornio.

-Asi que estas despertando el poder de un alicornio , me sorprendes Celestia –exclamo DarkMage al ver como el aura de Celestia se elevaba.

-Esto es sorpresivo , pero ya lo veía venir –dijo DarkMage mientras usaba su magia de alicornio para tapar el sol como lo hacia Luna.

-Dejame decirte algo Celestia , cuando la Luna tape el Sol nunca mas habrá luz y además de eso la protectora de traer la noche o sea tu hermana morirá irremediablemente –exclamo DarkMage al ver la expresión de las chicas y Celestia por lo dicho anterior mente.

-Que fue lo que dijiste que mi hermana morirá? –dijo Celestia en un estado de shock .

-Si eso fue lo que dije , tu pobre hermana morirá –dijo DarkMage riéndose al ver que su plan se realizaba.

-No te dejare que hagas eso –dijo Celestia lanzando una ataque similar al de Fhelmus .

-Demonios , parece que tu fuerza crece a medida de tu ira , no dejare que uses todo tu poder –exclamo DarkMage cubriéndose con las alas el ataque de Celestia.

-No dejare morir a mi hermana –grito Celestia dándole una serie de ataques mágicos a DarkMage que los recibia inmóvil.

-Princesa no sabia que fuerte era –dijo Twilight al ver el poder de una alicornio pura.

-Demasiado tarde Celestia , despertaste muy tarde ya junte mi poder restante , tiembla al ver mi verdadero poder –exclamo DarkMage desplegando una aura azul-negruzca proveniente de su cuerpo.

-Que es eso , siento como hay 2 presencias en el cuerpo de DarkMage acaso será que …. –dijo Celestia siendo recibida por una lluvia de golpes que eran usados por DarkMage.

-Parece ser que me equivoque eres igual de débil que tus padres y por tu debilidad moriras –dijo DarkMage estando al frente de Celestia que estaba en el suelo.

-Cuando 5 ataques golpearon el lomo de DarkMage haciéndolo retroceder y fijando su miradas en los 5 ponys que estaban al un extremo de el.

-Aun no se han muerto , parece ser que les gusta el sufrimiento –dijo DarkMage viendo a los guardianes dorados.

-Te dijimos que no moriríamos hasta que Equestria estuviera a salva de tus garras y lo vamos a cumplir –dijo Fhelmus cargando un hechizo de fuego.

-Protegeremos Equestria y vengaremos Ossyria – añadió Durkel apuntando a DarkMage con su arco.

-Recuperaremos la armonía y la paz de este mundo – exclamo Dulovic y Thelius parándose del suelo y elevando su aura.

-La risa y la felicidad volverán a brotar de las cenizas del dolor – grito Methos poniéndose en frente de Pinkie Pie.

-Chicos ustedes no piensan , …. –dijo Twilight al ver lo que planeaban hacer.

-Me lo prometiste Durkel –añadio Rarity al ver al unicornio blanco.

-Que es lo que piensan hacer -preguntaron Rainbow Dash y Applejack al tener miedo de que perezcan en este intento.

-No se preocupen , no moriremos aunque nuestro poder según DarkMage es insuficiente , nuestra ayuda no lo será , pero será arriesgado – dijo Fhelmus viendo a Twilight ya que esta intentaba detenerlo.

-Celestia te entregamos nuestra fuerza para que haiga un brillo de esperanza para Equestria –dijeron los 5 ponys otorgándole a la alicornio su fuerza para encarar a DarkMage.

-Que es ese poder , piensan que juntando sus poderes con el de Celestia tendrán oportunidad –añadio DarkMage viendo que la princesa había recuperado la fuerza.

-Confiamos en ti Celestia –dijeron los 5 ponys mientras caian exhaustos por dar parte de su fuerza a la princesa.

-Ya veo , asi que se dieron cuenta que su poder no esta al máximo y en vez encararme decidieron dar ayuda a Celestia ingenioso pero no tanto – se dijo asimismo DarkMage mientras cargaba su aura.

-Ahora si DarkMage , conoceras el poder de la luz –exclamo Celestia avalanzandose contra DarkMage dándose una serie de golpes por partes de ambos alicornios.

-Zefiro , Zefiro tengo algo importante que decirte –dijo una voz entre sueños al pegaso blanco.

-Emperatriz Aria , es usted digame donde esta –pregunto el pegaso al reconocer la voz de la alicornio.

-Aunque otorguen su fuerza a Celestia eso no será suficiente ya que no pelean contra un alicornio , si no batallan con 2 –dijo en voz melancolica Aria ocultando algo a su guerrero.

-A que se refiere Emperatriz , como que nos enfrentamos a 2 alicornios –pregunto Zefiro un poco confundido.  
>-Eso mi noble pony es algo que debes recordar , ayuda a Neighart , Celestia y Luna también –exclamo la voz mientras poco a poco Zefiro despertaba.<p>

-Neighart? , ya había oído ese nombre antes pero no lo recuerdo _ se decía asi mismo Zefiro mientras se despertaba.

-Que fue lo que paso? –dijo Zefiro en cascos de Fluttershy mientras recobraba el sentido.

-Oh me alegra que estes bien , la princesa esta batallando con DarkMage tus amigos sedieron parte de su fuerza para ayudar a Celestia –dijo feliz Fluttershy abrazando a Zefiro.

-No eso no será suficiente , que es lo que se necesita –exclamo Zefiro al ver como poco a poco la diferencia de fuerza entre Celestia y DarkMage se hacia mas notoria.

-Si no están las 12 constelaciones juntas , el poder otorgado a Celestia no será suficiente además de que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo doble – añadió Zefiro preocupado al ver que Celestia comenzaba a debilitarse.

-Enemigo doble? –pregunto Pinkie un poco curiosa.

-Es confuso pero entre sueños eso fue lo que me dijo la emperatriz Aria sobre DarkMage –respondio Zefiro notando que estaba próximo el eclipse.

-Tambien me dijo algo sobre un tal Neighart –finalizo Zefiro un poco confundido por lo dicho por Aria.

-Neighart , creo que yo vi su nombre en el libro que Discord me mostro –dijo Twilight mientras Fhelmus se apoyaba en ella.

-Neighart fue alguna vez el emperador de Ossyria y según lo que vi nosotros otorgamos nuestra vida para ayudar a detener a DarkMage –dijo Fhelmus débilmente mirando a su camarada.

-Entonces ofreceremos nuestra vida para ayudar por completo a Celestia –dijo Zefiro cargando su aura pero fue detenida por Fluttershy.

-No te dejare hacer eso , debe haber otra manera –exclamo Fluttershy agarrando por detrás a Zefiro.

-Fluttershy tiene razón debe haber otra forma –dijo Rarity colocándose en frente de Durkel.

-Celestia parece ser que yo gane , mira Aria como mato a ….. –exclamo DarkMage cogiendo del cuello a Celestia pero sintió un dolor que provenía de el y otra aura se alzaba dentro de este.

-Celestia destruye mi cuerpo , hazlo rápido no puedo mantener a DarkMage fuera de este –dijo DarkMage cambiando un poco la tonalidad de su pelaje a un azul noche y mostrándose una cutie mark de una garra de Dragon con una Luna creciente.

-Quien eres tu , por que tu voz me resulta familiar –dijo Celestia un poco confundida por lo que pasa.

-No pierdas el tiempo atacame salva a tu hermana –grito adolorido DarkMage , regresando a este su color normal y tornándose su crin aun mas oscura.

-Patetico , Neighart que no entiendes que tu cuerpo me pertence – dijo el alicornio regresando a su forma normal.

-Neighart era el alicornio de la noche es por eso que DarkMage controla la noche –dijo Twilight yendo hacia donde estaba Celestia en compañía de sus amigas.

-Tal vez esto funcione –añadio esta mientra que sus amigas cargaban los elementos de la armonía preparándose para disparar un rayo contra este .

-No lo harán "Espacio Oscuro" –exclamo DarkMage alzando sus alas y creando un Orbe de descargas que aprisionaban a las ponys y a la alicornio recibiendo varios golpes resquebrajando sus armaduras.

-Chicas no "Soul Charge" –dijo Zefiro lanzando una serie de meteoros provenientes de su espada hacia DarkMage.

-"Estrella Mortal " –exclamo DarkMage lanzando su espada a manera de estrella bloqueando los ataques de Zefiro y golpeando al pegaso regresando de nuevo a su pata.

-Ya no peleen muéranse y váyanse al infierno – dijo DarkMage al notar que una pegaso amarilla se ponía aun en pie para pelear.

-No me dare por vencida , seguire hasta que Equestria vuelva a ser como se supone que fuese –exclamo Fluttershy elevando su aura en la espada otorgada por Zefiro.

-Fluttershy –dijeron las guardianas de la armonía y guardianes dorados-

-Te venceré DarkMage –exclamo Fluttershy lanzando una serie de meteoros similares a los de Zefiro contra este.

-Estupida crees que con esa aura tan baja me lograras herir –dijo DarkMage acercándose hacia Fluttershy rcibiendo los ataques que salian repelidos por el cuerpo de este.

-Esto es por ser tan necia –exclamo DarkMage agarrando a Fluttershy del cuello y dándole un golpe en el pecho que logro resquebrajar parte de la armadura de esta.

-Ahora si te matare , "Espada Vengadora" –exclamo DarkMage trando de usar su espada contra Fluttershy. pero fue intervenido por un resplandor dorado que estaba al medio de ambos.

-"Soul Charge" – grito Zefiro poniéndose en frente de ambos dándole un ataque mas poderoso que los anteriores.

-Maldito como es que aun tienes fuerza para hacerme tal daño – dijo DarkMage mientras caia al piso por el ataque de Zefiro.

-Zefiro lo logro –exclamo feliz Methos.

-Logro herir a DarkMage – dijo Durkel parándose del suelo.

-Es ahora o nunca para darle el golpe finala nuestro enemigo – exclamo Thelius mientras cargaba lo que restaba de aura en su cuerpo.

-No puede ser – dijo consternado Fhelmus al ver que la espada de DarkMage se incrusto en el pecho de Zefiro.

-Zefiro no , no puede ser posible – exclamaron las chicas al ver como el pegaso se desplomaba al piso.


	33. Chapter 33

**Cap 32 : Oscuro Pasado , Rumbo a un mundo lleno de luz.**

-He aguantado criticas he insultos , crei que podría proteger a aquellos que amaba y eran importantes para mi –se decía asi mismo un alicornio plateado de crin fucsia caminando entre los escombros de un castillo.

-sin embargo , sin embargo ahora lo he perdido todo – exclamo el alicornio abriendo una puerta en la que hallaba otro alicornio de mayor tamaño.

-Porque, porque lo hiciste! –grito el alicornio al ver al ser que estaba frente a el.

-A lo que el otro alicornio solo miro con rencor al que lo acusaba.

-Solo fui una herramienta que usabas para jugar en tu falsa imaginación – señalo furioso elevando su aura.

-Afriem tu no tienes el derecho de recriminarme nada después de que yo te di una vida de grandeza – exclamo DarkMage al ver que su general intentaba alzarse en contra suya.

-De ahora en adelante , yo controlare mi destino –grito Afriem lanzándole un potente rayo de su arma hacia DarkMage.

-A lo que el alicornio creo un campo de energía que repelió el ataque de Afriem además de alzar su pata lanzo una ráfaga que hizo retroceder a Afriem varios metros.

-Afriem tomo impulso deslizándose hacia la barrera creada por DarkMage golpeando con su casco a esta rompiéndola y retrocediendo un poco logro lanzar un ataque contra DarkMage que se protegió con un escudo creado a duras penas.

-De la barrera salió unas cadenas que chocaron contra el cuerpo de Afriem hiriéndolo y haciéndolo caer al piso

-¿Este es el fin?, ¿Tengo que desparecer sin llevar a cabo mi venganza? –dijo Afriem al ver como el aura de DarkMage se incrementaba.

-No , eso no será posible – dijo Afriem mientras su crin y cola se prendía en llamas además de sus cascos y sus ojos se tornaban rojos sangre .

-Cargando su aura Afriem se dirigió con todo su poder contra DarkMage chocando su cuerpo con la barrera de este creando una explosión y lastimando gravemente sus alas.

-Si , solo tuviera una oportunidad mas –dijo Afriem caendo inconsiente al suelo por el ataque.

-Seria tan fácil matarte , pero no creo que te exiliare a otra dimensión es esta prisión de Esmeralda – exclamo DarkMage sellando a un general en una trampa de esmeralda arrojándolo hacia otra dimensión.

-No – grito Luna despertándose ya en el refugio de Canterlot .

-Luna que bueno que hayas despertado – dijo la princesa Cadence al ver que la alicornio azul recobraba el conocimiento .

-Que hago aquí ,y mi hermana – se decía asi misma Luna .

-Discord te trajo aquí , es sorprendente que te hayas enfrentado a tan poderoso ser – exclamo Shining Armor al ver fuera del refugio el lugar de la batalla.  
>-Twilight y las demas están combatiendo a DarkMage tratando de proteger Equestria.-añadio Discord al sentir el aura de las combatientes.<p>

-Hermana derrota a DarkMage y regresa pronto –exclamo Luna parándose débilmente del suelo.

-Ten confianza , saldrán victoriosos de esta difícil situación – añadió la alicornio rosa con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Cadence , ellos ganaran – dijo pensativa Luna al recordar su extraño sueño.

-Canterlot –Zona de Batalla

-Zefiro no , no puede ser – exclamo Fluttershy tomando entre cascos el cuerpo del pegaso.

-Fluttershy , princesa – dijo Zefiro dando un ultimo suspiro antes de expirar.

-El aura de Zefiro , esta desapareciendo – exclamaron los 5 guardianes al sentir que el aura de este se despedia.

-Zefiro no te mueras por favor , tienes que seguir viviendo por tus seres queridos por favor Zefiro –exclamo Fluttershy llorando sobre el cuerpo de este.

-Todos en el campo derramaban lagrimas por la caída del pegaso , al notar el sacrificio de este , incluso Celestia sollozo un poco por la muerte de Zefiro.

-Celestia ves al permanecer tanto tiempo entre estos ponys te has vuelto como ellos , aquel pegaso dejo la oportunidad de vencerme pero todos ustedes rompieron en llanto – dijo DarkMage recuperándose del ataque de Zefiro.

-La muerte de aquel pegaso fue en vano , Celestia me das lastima , a final de cuentas la muerte de Zefiro no sirvió de nada , fue muy tonto elegir una muerte asi por aquella pony –añadio DarkMage señalando a Fluttershy que seguía frente al cuerpo de Zefiro.

-DarkMage alguna vez has experimentado el sentimiento del amor – pregunto Celestia al ver como eran los sentimientos de Fluttershy.

-Como? – respondió DarkMage al no entender la pregunta de Celestia.

-Un alicornio puro siempre creerá que los ponys son insignificantes e imperfectos ya que cometen muchas faltas , pero todos ellos poseen el sentimiento del amor –dijo Celestia aun un poco triste por la muerte de Zefiro.

-Y gracias a esa maravillosa sensación desarrollan una gran gentileza y obtienen una fortaleza ejemplar y aunque seas un alicornio , no tienes derecho de juzgarlos ya que no conoces el amor – finalizo Celestia quedándose quieta por falta de energía.

-Celestia es todo lo que tienes que decir , ahora te demostrare que el poder del amor no te sirve de nada , preparate para morir insolente –grito DarkMage acercándose con su espada hacia Celestia.

-No lo permitiremos "Dragon Strike" , " Fire Strike" ,"Assesinate" , "Hurricane" , "Blade Fury" –exclamaron los 5 guardianes lanzando hacia DarkMage.

-Pero que demonios , sucede con esos guardianes , no puedo creerlo hace unos momentos tenían unas auras débiles y ahoran superan a la mia – dijo DarkMage recibiendo los ataques de los guerreros.

-Fluttershy , lo lamento –dijo Twilight al intentar acercarse a su amiga.

-DarkMage ,nunca te lo perdonare nunca – exclamo Fluttershy mostrando una ira nunca antes vista.

-Fluttershy que es lo que intentas hacer? –pregunto Rarity al intentar tocar a la pegaso pero se quemo por el aura que emanaba esta.

-No seas tonta acaso piensas cder tu vida por gusto – exclamo Rainbow al notar que Fluttershy intentaba usar toda su aura en un ataque.

-Zefiro , muy pronto estare contigo –dijo Fluttershy volando hacia DarkMage pero fue detenida al sentir una energía que provenía de su pecho.

-Esa luz, esa luz es –dijo Celestia al ver que no solo Fluttershy sin que el cuerpo de Zefiro emanaba un aura roja.

-El cuerpo de Zefiro se elevaba y el daño causado por la espada de DarkMage se curaba , todos sintieron como su aura regresaba a su cuerpo y se posicionaba frente a Fluttershy.

-Zefiro –dijo llorando Fluttershy intentando ir hacia el.

-Pero como regreso de la muerte , es imposible para un pony común tal hazaña –exclamo DarkMage al ver que Zefiro abria los ojos.

-DarkMage ese es el poder del amor y no hay nada en el universo que pueda contra eso –exclamo Celestia al ver el arma que tenia Zefiro.

-Asi que todo este tiempo esa es la verdadera forma del ultimo elemento -se dijo asi misma Celestia al ver el aura de Zefiro.

-Fluttershy quiero que usen los elementos de la armonía en mi –exclamo Zefiro cargando su aura.

-Ya lo oyeron hay que usar los elementos –dijo Fluttershy dirijiendo a sus amigas .

-Al posicionarse las chicas un rayo arcoiris caia en Zefiro el cual absorbía el poder de estos y lo colocaba en su aura.

-Es todo se termina ahora "Corte Espiritual" – exclamo Zefiro volando hacia DarkMage cubierto de un aura arcoiris.

-Tus simples poderes no me derrotaran –grito DarkMage creando un campo de fuerza pero fue partido por la espada de Zefiro acertándole un corte a este.

-Yo fui derrotado , pero como – dijo este creando una explosión que envolvía el campo atrapando a Zefiro , Celestia creo un campo protegiendo a los 11 ponys que seguían heridos por el ataque de DarkMage.

-Todos veian como la Luna retrocedía y el eclipse daba march atrás , dejando ver el brillante sol , la guerra santa al fin había terminado.

-Lo lograron ganaron –exclamo contento Shinig Armor al ver como el sol brillaba en el cielo.

-Y Zefiro , donde esta -pregunto Fluttershy buscándolo junto con todos ahí.  
>_Del polvo aparecia la silueta de un pegaso un poco lastimado pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

-Que bueno que estes vivo –corrio rápidamente Fluttershy hacia el pegaso abrazandolo fuertemente.

-Auch , eso me dolio un poco –dijo Zefiro abrazando a Fluttershy aun sintiendo un poco de dolor.

-Cuando un aura divina cubria el lugar y de una luz apareció una alicornio blanca de crin dorada resplandeciente y cutie mark era unas alas doradas que rodeaban un sol.

-Emperatriz Aria –exclamaron los 6 ponys haciendo una reverencia a la soberana de Ossyria.

-Mis queridos guardianes , gracias por salvar este mundo , ahora es tiempo de volver –dijo Aria al ver la expresión de los ponys.

-Pero emperatriz nosotros…-dijo Fhelmus un poco triste viendo a Twilight.

-Lo se , solo bromeaba ustedes han batallado durante muchos años , es tiempo de que tengan una vida normal y una familia – respondió con una dulce voz Aria al ver que todos los ponis se sonrojaban.

-Asi que por fin te veo Celestia , te encargo a mis guardianes ellos siempre ayudaran a Equestria en momentos de crisis –finalizo Aria viendo dulcemente a Celestia.

-Gracias emperatriz , sin su ayuda nunca hubiéramos derrotado a DarkMage –exclamo Celestia acercándose a Aria dándole un abrazo sorpresivo.

-Lo siento no se porque hize eso –dijo Celestia disculpándose con Aria que la veía con cariño.

-Descuida no hay nada porque disculparse –respondio Aria siendo ahora ella quien abrazaba a Celestia.

-Cuando de los escombros salió un alicornio azul de crin plateada y cutie mark eran unas garras de dragon que rodeaban una luna creciente.

-Neighart amor mio veo que te has liberado del alma de DarkMage –dijo Aria cercándose al alicornio azul.

-Si querida , gracias a los guardianes de Equestria , ustedes me ayudaron a ser libre del control de DarkMage , pero les advierto que su alma no fue destruida el volverá junto con sus generales , pero eso será en un largo tiempo –dijo el alicornio en son de alerta a los guardianes.

-Aunque nosotros no estemos siempre estarán los elementos de la armonía para defender Equestria –respondio Twilight al alicornio.

-Si pero al estar bajo el poder de DarkMage , pude ver que el no es el único que quería poseer Equestria , ya que esta encierra un poder supremo oculto bajo su territorio –dijo Neighart creando un portal hcia Ossyria.

-A donde van –pregunto Twilight al par de alicornios.

-Aunque DarkMage fue derrotado debemos ayudar a nuestro reino de las criaturas que servían a este –exclamo Aria entrando poco a poco al portal.

-Emperadores ustedes son …. –dijo Fhelmus acercándose a los 2 alicornios viendo a Celestia.

-Todo a su tiempo pony , todo a su tiempo –dijo Neighart viendo a la princesa Celestia.

-Los volveremos a ver –pregunto Celestia preocupada al tener cierta nostalgia por aquellos alicornios.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos allí para cuidarlos Celestia –dijo Aria entrando ya al portal.

-Saluda a Luna de mi parte –exclamo Neighart entrando al portal dimensional.

-Te has vuelto fuerte hija mia –dijo el alicornio entrando al portal desapareciendo este del campo.

-Fhelmus podrías enseñarme el ataque de luz que hiciste en la batalla contra el general de DarkMage –dijo Twilight al recordar el poderoso ataque de este.

-Si , pero te costara un beso –exclamo este con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema , además me moria por darte uno – exclamo Twilight besando al unicornio turquesa.

-Hey Dulovic me preguntaba si podrías quedarte en mi casa permanentemente ya que a Applebloom le encantaría que le enseñes el dominio del aura –dijo Applejack un poco sonrojada.

-Si lo hare , pero no solo por la pequeña si no por ti mas –dijo Dulovic acercándose a Applejack dándole una caricia en su crin.

-Methos me ayudaras a hacer una fiesta de victoria ya que será enorme –dijo Pinkie Pie al ver que este se sentía feliz por haber terminado la batalla.

-Si porque no , no espero a que hagas uno de tus famosos cupcakes que estoy que muero de hambre – dijo Methos al hacer un ruido con su estomago por el hambre.

-Thelius descansemos unos días en mi casa y comenzemos a entrenar ser un wonderbolts no será sencillo –dijo Rainbow al ver al pegaso gris .

-Lo se mi arcoíris , no será sencillo pero con tu compañía lo será –dijo Thelius dándole un pequeño beso a la pegaso de crin multicolor.

-Durkel , les decimos ahora o esperamos un rato –dijo Rarity al tener que dar una noticia importante.

-Amigos tengo que avisarles que Rarity y yo nos casaremos –exclamo Durkel viendo feliz a su lado a la unicornio blanca.

-Felicidades, espero que sea pronto –exclamo Thelius al ver lo felices que estaban los 2 unicornios.

-Y ustedes Zefiro y Fluttershy –pregunto Twilight al no oir palabras de aquellos pegasos.

-Papapapa…dre? –dijo Zefiro nervioso y sudando por lo que dijo Fluttershy.

-Que dijiste Zefiro –dijeron asombrados sus camaradas.

-Te lo iba a decir antes pero surgió todo esto –dijo Fluttershy un poco apenada.

-Como ,pudo haber pasado –dijo Zefiro un poco contento por lo que dijo.

-Yo te explico cuando papa pony quiero mucho a mama pony este le entrega su semilita –exclamo Mhetos tratando de explicar al pegaso blanco.

-Ya se como paso , solo que me tomo por sorpresa –dijo Zefiro tapando la boca a Mhetos.  
>-Asi que futuros padres que harán ahora –pregunto Applejack al los 2 pegasos.<p>

-Antes que nada nos casaremos y creo que buscare un trabajo –dijo Zefiro acercándose a Fluttershy dándole un beso.

-Que bueno ahora hay mas motivos por celebrar –dijo Pinkie yendo la pata pata junto con Methos.

-Chicos es hora de despedirnos –dijo Zefiro al ver que cada pareja de ponys iban hacia distintos sitios

-Han pasado 1 año y la recontruccion de Equestria ya estaba por teminar , casi no había rastro de aquella sangrienta guerra y en la plaza de Canterlot había una estatua en honor a los valorosos ponys que cayeron en combate .

-Rarity se caso con Durkel , y ahora este le ayuda a crear bellos vestidos para su boutique , Methos y Pinkie Pie experimentaron nuevas recetas creando una nueva novedad de dulces para los ponys , Thelius y Rainbow andan practicando junto con Soarin y SpitFire en su rutina de vuelo en equipo.

-Por su parte Dulovic se quedo en casa de Applejack este le enseña a su hermana la nocion básica de aura y ayuda a BigMac con la laboriosa tarea de cargar manzanas.

-Fhelmus siguen enseñando a Twilight anuevos hechizo pero ya no como su aprendiz si no como su pareja , Spike a veces amenaza a Durkel si el llegar a herir los sentimentos de Rarity , a lo que el unicornio lo toma a broma.

-Finalmente Fluttershy anda cuidando a sus animalitos y a su primogenito con ayuda de Angel y Zefiro obtuvo trabajo de general del ejercito Equestre .

-Discord se fue a recorrer el mundo y el deseo de provocar caos desapareció , traendo solo a su paso risa y alegría.

El mundo de Equestria parecía estar en calma en esos 12 meses hasta que un dia.

-A veces me aburro , no hay nada que hacer en la noche –dijo Luna volando en un paseo nocturno.

-En tanto en unas cercanías del bosque Everfree un destello purpura comenzaba a notarse , a lo que Luna comenzó a investigar que era , cuando del suelo salió un alicornio negro de crin en llamas y ojos rojos.

-DarkMage –grito el alicornio mostrando su poderosa aura.

-Una pesadilla –dijo Luna poniéndose en guardia al ver a una tan poderosa criatura.

-Cuando noto que ese ser le era familiar e intento acercarse , pero al darse cuenta la pesadilla esta perdió fuerza y cayo al piso , mostrándose solo un alicornio plateado de crin fucsia que yacia inconsciente.

-Quien eres tu? –pregunto Luna al ver que le resultaba familiar.

-Creo que perdió el sentido , lo llevare al castillo se ve que esta herido –dijo Luna llevando a aquel extraño al castillo.

-Continuara…

**gracias a todos los que leyeron mi fic estoy agradecido de corazon en unos dias hare el nuevo fic que es la continuacion de este si te gusto deja un review plz , pero de todas formas gracias a todos los lectores . **


End file.
